Pero no entre sí
by Marian
Summary: Ron es amigo de Harry. Hermione es amiga de Harry. Son buenos amigos. Entonces... ¡¿por qué no pueden ser amigos también, por qué Ron tiembla cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan, por qué no puede dirigirle ni tres palabras seguidas sin sentirse un estú
1. Tú sueñas

**Título:** Pero no entre sí

**Autora:** Marian

**Sinopsis:** Ron es amigo de Harry. Hermione es amiga de Harry. Son buenos amigos. Entonces... ¡¿por qué no pueden ser amigos también, por qué Ron tiembla cada vez que sus ojos se cruzan, por qué no puede dirigirle ni tres palabras seguidas sin sentirse un estúpido?!

**Censor:** PG (?)

**Página personal:** Wouldn't eat candy from us: http://wouldnteat.candyfrom.us 

**Correo electrónico:**  moran_marianne@hotmail.com

**Nota legal:** No son míos, ni así los exijo. Los OCs sí, y el argumento también. Para más información, por favor acude a mi página personal. 

"Tú sueñas" 

La mochila escondía, como de costumbre, algo más de diez voluminosos libros de texto. Estaban perfectamente ordenados, probablemente por una razón práctica: si no lo estuvieran, no cogerían todos. Era una bolsa de piel, de un suave marrón, gastado por los años, y había sido encantada más de una vez para que resistiera el peso de lo que llevara, sin importar qué. La conocía desde que la conocía a ella, desde el primer día de colegio, cinco años atrás, y la había visto casi a diario, colgada de su hombro, encima de su silla, a un lado cuando estaban en la sala común, y no la había visto prácticamente nunca vacía, si no era que ella había sacado todos los libros en uno de esos ataques de nervios tres meses antes de los exámenes, durante los cuales se veía suspendiendo y les instaba a hacerla estudiar más, mientras pasaba hojas furiosamente, buscando alguna poción de la cual dudase o algún hechizo que creyera no dominar. Sólo pensar en ella le hizo sonreír, pero a la vez le planteó una pregunta: si la mochila estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba ella?

No la iba buscando antes de ver su cartera; sólo iba a consultar un libro a la biblioteca, aunque sí le había pasado por la cabeza, con una comezón recorriéndole el cuerpo, que ella no andaría demasiado lejos y que lo más probable era que se vieran. Sólo al cabo de unos minutos, ante las miradas divertidas de unos cuantos alumnos de tercero, se había dado cuenta de que, como siempre, sus sentimientos se habían escrito demasiado fielmente en su cara: sonreía como un estúpido, y caminaba con grandes zancadas hacia donde más probable era encontrarla. Tuvo que recordarse que tenía que encontrar un libro de Transformaciones, y que ése era el propósito de la visita a la biblioteca, y no verla a ella, antes de ser capaz de fingir normalidad de nuevo.

Pero ahora ella no estaba dónde él la esperaba y, en cambio, sólo había, abandonada, su bolsa y, sobre la mesa, un libro abierto. La ilusión de verla no había disminuido en absoluto, por mucho que se hubiera obligado a disimularla y, aunque había estado a su lado sólo media hora antes, no poder volverlo a hacer inmediatamente le disgustó. Con un mohín enfadado, decidió seguir a la suya: ¡Transformaciones, eso había ido a buscar! Ella estaría por ahí, buscando algún libro, ya la vería después. Además, igual estaba precisamente buscando algún libro en la misma sección a que se dirigía él. A fin de cuentas, ella también tenía que hacer los deberes, y, conociéndola, seguro que querría algún material de consulta. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios otra vez y abrió bien los ojos para mirar a su alrededor con atención, borrando el ceño fruncido que lucía sólo segundos antes. ¡Buscaría el libro, volvería junto a la mochila y seguro que para entonces, si no estaba en la sección de Transformaciones, ya habría vuelto de dónde quiera que estuviera!

Se dirigió rápidamente a buscar el libro, y allí estaba ella. Nada más verla, sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y que en esa parte de la biblioteca la temperatura era particularmente alta.

- Hermione – saludó, con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió como saludo.

- ¡Hola, Ron! – le dijo, mientras volvía a darle la espalda para seguir escudriñando los libros que había en la estantería que tenía delante. - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – respondió él. - ¿Qué buscas?

Como respuesta, la chica le pasó un trocito de pergamino donde había apuntado el título y la clave de lo que buscaba, y él rápidamente se puso a ayudarla.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo ella, mientras, uno al lado del otro, buscaban su libro. – ¿Para el trabajo de ayer?

- Sí. Mira – la llamó, señalando un tomo, que sacó de la estantería. – Está aquí. Es éste, ¿verdad?

- Sí – dijo ella, cogiéndoselo de las manos. – ¡Gracias! Ven, el tuyo lo he cogido hace un rato. Pensaba llevártelo a la sala común, por si no tenías tiempo... ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Entrenamiento sorpresa – explicó mecánicamente, demasiado contento de ver que ella había pensado en él y le había reservado el libro. - ¿Ya has empezado el trabajo?

Hermione asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa.

- Ya he hecho el primer borrador. No es muy difícil, y lo he encontrado muy interesante...

Él sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, en la silla de al lado de la de ella.

- Yo voy a hacerlo ahora – explicó.

- ¿Te quedas aquí? – le preguntó ella, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza cuánto les rodeaba.

- ¿Te... molesto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y, después de sonreírle amistosamente, le dio el libro que le había reservado y se concentró en el libro que había cogido para ella misma. Él la imitó, y pronto estaba sumergido en el ensayo que tenía por delante, con su atención sólo interrumpida por las miradas furtivas que dirigía a la chica que se sentaba junto a él muy de cuando en cuando, y de las que ella ni se daba cuenta.

Salieron de la biblioteca más de una hora más tarde para dirigirse a la casa para dejar las cosas. Por alguna extraña razón, pocas veces hablaban si Harry no estaba entre ellos y, cuando lo hacían, Ron se sentía inseguro e incómodo. Hermione tenía la poco frecuente facultad de hacerle sentir como un estúpido, sólo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y tenía la impresión de que todo lo que podía decir delante de ella era lento e insignificante. Ella era la mejor de la clase, la más estudiosa, la más rápida: ¿cómo compararse? ¡¿Cómo esperar decir algo que mereciera la pena?! Por eso se quedaba en silencio: pensando qué decir, cómo interesarla, cómo no quedar en ridículo. Y nunca encontraba nada, nunca sabía entablar conversación, siempre acababa sintiéndose frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan desastre. ¡¿Por qué nunca era tan fácil con Hermione como con Harry?! ¡¿Por qué podía decirle a Harry las más grandes barbaridades, como cuando se inventaban juntos los deberes de Adivinación, y se sentía petrificado cada vez que tenía que comenzar una conversación delante de ella?!

Hermione era demasiado crítica. Ron lo había pensado muchas veces, y esa era la conclusión a que había llegado: Hermione sabía tanto y era tan responsable con todo que, en comparación, sólo podía conseguir que ella pensara que era un tonto, y que lo censurara por ello. No abiertamente, claro que no: nunca era desagradable con ellos, por equivocados que estuvieran, pero seguro que, interiormente, sí le parecería ridículo, y su opinión sobre él bajaría. Opinión que, por otra parte, no podía ser demasiado elevada, para empezar: ¿cómo podría serlo, después del desastroso año pasado, en que se habían pasado semanas enfadados, y en que le había echado en cara más cosas de las que quería recordar, especialmente sobre Krum? Él era, además, muy impulsivo, y durante años había dicho lo que pensaba, directamente del corazón, por imposible que fuera, mientras que ella todo lo meditaba hasta encontrar la solución perfecta. ¿Cómo podía apreciar siquiera a alguien tan opuesto a ella? Por eso callaba, por eso no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle: ambos eran amigos de Harry, pero no entre sí, y, como aspiraba a llegar a serlo también de ella, no quería perder la poca estima que le pudiera tener. ¿Qué tampoco la podía mejorar, pareciendo un espantapájaros a su lado? Cierto, pero mal menor: ¡que, al menos, no le odiase!

Llegaban a la casa antes de que él, demasiado ocupado obsesionándose con su mutismo, pudiera darse cuenta de dónde estaban. En la sala común estaba Harry, que los saludó con una sonrisa brillante, obviamente contento de verlos, con los gemelos y las chicas del equipo, y se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el chico de las gafas.

- Ron – corearon, a dúo, Fred y George.

- ¡Hola! – le respondió su amigo. - ¿Cómo ha ido el entreno?

- Muy bien – explicó el buscador. – ¡Hemos estado practicando unos movimientos más complicados! Ya los veréis. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Hemos estado en la biblioteca – respondió Hermione. – Con el trabajo de Transformaciones...

- Sí – interrumpió Harry. - ¿Has encontrado el libro?

Ron asintió, mostrándoselo para confirmarlo.

- Y he avanzado bastante. Después lo ponemos en común, ¿eh?

Harry asintió también, con una mueca compungida.

- Siento lo del entrenamiento.

- No pasa nada – lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo. - ¿Cómo que era _sorpresa_?

Como respuesta, Fred le pasó un trozo de pergamino, con una pose exageradamente orgullosa.

- La McGonagall – explicó George.

- ¡Sorprendentemente, nos da permiso especial para entrenar siempre que el campo esté libre! – apuntó su hermano gemelo.

- Y teníamos que aprovecharlo – dijo Harry, a media voz.

- No te quejes – comentó una de las cazadoras, Alicia, interviniendo en la conversación, aunque las chicas se habían apartado unos pasos de ellos al llegar Ron y Hermione, para poder hablar entre ellas en privado. – ¡Por lo menos no nos levantamos a las cinco!

Todos asintieron gravemente, recordando su antiguo capitán y su obsesión por entrenarlos a horas intempestivas. Al cabo de unos instantes, Hermione se disculpaba y subía arriba a dejar su mochila y Ron se sentaba junto a Harry, cansado.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – le preguntó su amigo.

Él lo miró, sorprendido. Los gemelos también le observaban, pendiente de la respuesta.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡La tarde! – se quejó Fred, como si fuera evidente.

- ¡En la biblioteca! – añadió George.

- Bien... – dijo Ron, aún sin entender el súbito interés.

- ¿Has abierto la boca en todo el rato? – le inquirió Fred, con una mueca de fingida pena.

Ron le miró, enfadado, y se incorporó en el sofá.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

- Que hablas poco, Ronniekin – aclaró George. - ¡Chico, llevas unos días! ¡¡La vas a aburrir!!

Ron se envaró durante unos instantes, pero poco después se sentaba de nuevo, tranquilizándose. Hacía días que Fred y George intentaban picarle con su relación con Hermione, y lo ponían de los nervios, pero tenía que aprender a tomárselo como bromas, que era lo que ellos pretendían, y no perder el control.

- Que no hable con vosotros no quiere decir que no hable en absoluto – les respondió, con voz altiva. – Sólo que tengo un cierto criterio.

- Ay, Ronnie – suspiró Fred, saltando sobre el sofá para sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. – ¡Si de eso nos quejamos! No tienes criterio: hablas tranquilamente con nosotros pero no con el bomboncito que tienes como mejor amiga...

- No es cierto – se quejó él, un poco demasiado alto pero ignorando deliberadamente que habían dicho 'bomboncito' a Hermione, pues los conocía demasiado bien y sabía que lo hacían sólo para provocarle y que confesara más de lo que intuían. – Hablamos, sólo que... – Hizo una pausa, buscando cómo seguir. Sólo que ¿qué? ¿Sólo que no sé qué hacer para no parecer aún más patán a sus ojos? ¿Sólo que se me hace un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la veo? ¡¿Sólo que probablemente sólo me _soporta_ ya, y no quiero empeorar las cosas?! – No sé – dijo finalmente. – Sí que hablamos, pero no estamos todo el rato hablando. Pasamos todo el día juntos, ¡llega un momento en que ya no te quedan cosas que decir...!

Harry asintió, apoyándole, aunque una sola mirada le bastó para saber que lo hacía sólo para eso: apoyarle, pero que no lo pensaba realmente.

- Entonces, no es porque estés tímido, ¿no? – continuó George.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – le preguntó Fred a su hermano, fingiendo sorpresa.

- No sé – le respondió éste, con un movimiento inocente de hombros. – A lo mejor sentía algo por ella...

- Tú sueñas – respondieron, a dúo, Fred y Ron, el primero visiblemente divertido de haber adivinado las palabras exactas de su hermano, y el segundo exaltado ante la posibilidad de que alguien creyera semejante invención de George.

- Somos amigos – concluyó Ron, finalmente. – ¡Y punto!

- No lo dudamos – terció George. – Preguntábamos si eso es lo que tú quieres.

Ron les dirigió una mirada enojada a cada uno y luego miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos, Harry – le llamó, mientras se levantaba del sofá para acercarse a la mesa libre más cercana. – Pongámonos con el trabajo.


	2. Sólo Hermione

**Capítulo 2**

La habitación la recibió, tan desierta como de costumbre. Las chicas debían estar... ¿dónde? Parvati y Lavender, probablemente en alguna parte, con los deberes de Adivinación. Se pasaban el día con esa asignatura, ampliando y profundizando. Que no era que ella las criticara: ella también lo hacía, con el resto de asignaturas. Pero ahí estaba la diferencia: con el _resto_. Adivinación... No dudaba de que se pudiera predecir el futuro, a un cierto nivel, y había encontrado casos en la literatura, más o menos bien acreditados, de gente que afirmaba poseer dicho don, el talento de la cual había cambiado el curso de la historia. Sería útil, aunque también una peligrosa arma, pero respetable, si fuera cierto. Pero sólo _si lo fuera_, porque, en el caso de Trelawney, estaba muy claro que no era así. Por eso, aunque nunca ofendería a sus compañeras diciéndoselo, veía de lejos que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, y que la profesora sólo las embaucaba con argumentos ambiguos.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, la profesora no lo hacía con mala fe: realmente creía en su don, y realmente creía posible la futurología. O eso, o era una pedante, estafadora e insoportable que, sinceramente, sobraba en esa escuela.

Dejó la mochila sobre la cama y se dispuso a sacar los libros y a dejarlos sobre su estantería, en la que ya había muchos otros, junto a una ordenada pila de pergaminos, atados con cordoncitos de colores según las asignaturas. Sacó también su estuche, revisó el estado de su pluma y del tintero y los dejó sobre la mesa. Para entonces, Crookshanks, que había estado dormitando sobre su cama, se dio cuenta de que su ama había vuelto, se desperezó y corrió junto a ella, ronroneando. Hermione lo cogió del suelo, volvió a la cama y se sentó, lo puso en su falda y lo acarició suavemente, sintiéndose agradecida de ver que alguien esperaba su regreso con tanta ilusión, aunque fuera sólo un gato. Sólo un gato, y no...

Interrumpió sus pensamientos antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos, aunque no lo suficientemente pronto como para que no le ardieran los ojos con lágrimas de frustración. Para distraerse, intentó concentrar su atención en la habitación a su alrededor, buscando detalles nimios que observar como si le fuera la vida en ello. Miró la cama de delante de la suya, la de Parvati, y siguió con la vista las vetas de la madera, como había hecho muchas veces, encontrando dibujos y texturas que se esforzaba en relacionar con objetos dispares. A veces funcionaba: mientras buscaba trazas en la habitación, casi llegaba a olvidar cómo se sentía y, durante unos minutos, dejaba de pensar en nada más. También podría haberse puesto a estudiar, claro, y hubiera sido casi mejor, porque la distraía mucho más, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de coger otro libro, y buscar dibujitos en las bandas de la madera requería mucho menos esfuerzo intelectual.

Mientras ella intentaba relajarse, Crookshanks ronroneaba feliz bajo sus constantes atenciones, completamente estirado sobre sus rodillas. Casi mecánicamente, Hermione alargó una mano hacia su mochila, con la vista aún perdida, y buscó a tientas las galletas que guardaba para él en el bolsillo más pequeño. Cuando las encontró, sacó un par y se las dio al gato, que corrió a acercar el hocico a su mano en cuanto olió lo que le ofrecía.

El bolsillo donde guardaba las galletas era muy pequeño, lo suficiente como para que su mano cogiera justa. Es decir: podía meter la mano sin dificultad, rebuscar la bolsita de golosinas de Crookshanks hasta sacar algunas y volver a sacar la mano, pero no sin que ésta se quedara atorada unos instantes, durante los cuales arrastraba con ella la mochila entera, cada vez que tironeaba. Así fue esa vez, también, sólo que ella no estaba mirando y casi no notó, demasiado acostumbrada a la práctica, que la bolsa, prácticamente vacía, seguía demasiado su movimiento, hasta quedar en una posición de equilibrio precario, muy cerca de ella. Sólo hizo falta que Hermione se revolviera en la cama, de manera inconsciente, para que la mochila cayera, y que el movimiento atrajera su atención, a la vez que sobresaltaba a la mascota.

Y las vetas de la madera, definitivamente insuficientes para abstraerla.

La bolsa se había volcado, vaciando en el suelo lo poco que quedaba de su contenido: lo único que no había tenido fuerzas para sacar. Al ver el pergamino, enrollado y sellado con una fina cinta roja, abandonado en el suelo, todo su autocontrol se vino abajo. Los ojos, de los cuales habían desaparecido las lágrimas unos instantes antes, gracias al dominio de sí misma, se le enrojecieron de nuevo. Todo volvía a ella, con una profundidad aterradora, y se sintió engullida por los sentimientos que habían inspirado la carta que había aparecido, a traición, en su suelo.

Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron. Durante minutos, en lo único que pudo pensar era en él, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, siempre tan expresiva y tan sincera. Su nombre martilleaba en sus oídos, en el eco de sus latidos, en el temblor de su barbilla, ahora ya descontrolada en el llanto. Se tumbó en la cama, haciendo que un sorprendido Crookshanks saltara al suelo, y se giró hasta esconder la cara en el edredón. Ron. ¡Ron!

Si el año anterior había sido desagradable, teniéndose que enfrentar a sus continuas inquisiciones sobre Viktor, éste era un infierno. Había aguantado todo, en cuarto: que se diera cuenta de que era un chica a aquellas alturas, que no dejara de preguntarle con quién iba, que no la dejara a solas con Viktor ni un instante, que mirara siempre con enojo al buscador de Bulgaria, ¡todo! No le había importado, ni tan siquiera, que la acusara de una posible traición a Hogwarts, sugiriendo la posibilidad de que estuviera pasando información a _Vicky_ – ahora casi le hacía reír, recordarlo tan enfadado como para llamar así a uno de los grandes ídolos del Quidditch – justo en el baile al que él la había invitado. La había ofendido en aquel momento, claro, pero más por lo que decía de Viktor que por lo que dijera de ella: Krum era una persona dulce y atenta, mucho más atento que él, por cierto, y, si se había acercado a ella, era sólo porque se había sentido interesado en ella, como bien le había demostrado luego, y no porque fuera amiga de Harry. ¡Ridículo!

Pero ¡¿molestarle que Ron se enfadara tanto por ello?! ¡¡Al contrario!! Con la cabeza fría, poco después de la pelea, no había podido evitar sentirse tan contenta por su reacción que la alegría no le cogía en el pecho. Krum la había invitado a Bulgaria, Krum la había elegido en la segunda prueba, como lo que más echaría en falta, Krum había visto en ella lo que nadie había demostrado descubrir todavía. Pero ella sólo podía pensar que Ron estaba _celoso_, que Ron se sentía rechazado por no ser su pareja, que Ron, por mucho que aparentara lo contrario, sentía algún interés en ella.

Se había dado cuenta de que era una chica en cuarto: ¿y qué? Ahora lo sabía, y se volvía aprensivo al ver acercarse a Krum. Había sido desagradable hasta el colmo durante el baile, reprochándole su amistad con el búlgaro: ella sólo veía que, por fin, él daba muestras de temor a perderla, y era una muestra de amor espontánea y sincera que, si era posible, aún la había conquistado más.

Ron _la amaba_. Había pensado eso, aun con miedo a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, durante todo el verano, soñando volver a verlo, imaginándolo, tan directo como siempre, hablándole de las verdaderas causas de su enfado, acercándose, tímido y con las orejas encendidas, para acariciarle la mejilla. ¡En su imaginación, había visto tantas cosas que, conociendo el carácter del pelirrojo, no podían tardar! Ron era demasiado franco, demasiado abierto e impulsivo como para esconder nada: todas las emociones fuertes afloraban a su cara con claridad cristalina, desde cuando se enfadaba con Draco hasta cuando se sentía atemorizado por algo. No sabía mantenerse al margen, no sabía callar a tiempo, y actuaba antes de pensarlo dos veces. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él: sincero y sin malicia, siempre tan leal, tan natural, tan decidido. ¿Podía ser que, sintiéndose atraído por ella, teniendo un lugar especial para Hermione en su corazón, estuviera mucho tiempo sin hacer algo al respecto?

Como ella lo había visto entonces, un verano había sido demasiado tiempo: seguro que, antes de un mes, le enviaba una lechuza para quedar, alegando cualquier excusa, por poco plausible que fuera. Había esperado, pues, sus cartas a diario y, aunque le habían llegado varias, ninguna la citaba. Disculpas por su comportamiento pasado sí incluía, con tono avergonzado, pero nada más allá: ni referencias al por qué, ni ningún tipo de acercamiento a ella, fuera de la amistad.

El verano acabó pasando, y, con él, se mudaron sus esperanzas: si no había sido en verano, sería ahora, viéndose a diario, viviendo juntos en la residencia. ¿Podía ser que no sintiera nada por ella, y se equivocara ella al interpretarlo? Aunque no negaba la posibilidad, Hermione se negaba a creerlo. ¿Qué, si no, hubiera explicado su hostilidad? Habían sido celos, no había margen de error. Actuaría pronto.

Pero ahora, tumbada en su cama, con el edredón empapado de lágrimas, sabía que todo tenía que haber sido un error. Ron no le hablaba, Ron estaba incómodo a su lado, Ron no tenía intención, ni por asomo, de confesarle algo que, con toda seguridad, no sentía. Y Viktor estaba en Bulgaria, demasiado ocupado como para representar una amenaza para el joven Weasley, que probablemente era sincero cuando la acusaba de traición, que no ocultaba ninguna segunda lectura cuando desconfiaba del buscador. Ella volvía a ser sólo Hermione, la sabelotodo, la compañera de clase, amiga de Harry y de él, pero siempre una segundona. Después de todo, era a Harry a quien prefería para los informes, para las parejas de trabajo, para las clases. Se sentaban juntos, hablaban, hacían los deberes – y ella sólo era la otra, la que sólo estudiaba, la tercera en discordia. 

¡¿Hablarle sobre sus sentimientos?! ¡¡Pero si ni li hablaba!! Además, ¿sentimientos?

Había acabado por hacerse daño, se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones, había ido demasiado lejos dando por supuesto e imaginando. Ron no sentía nada por ella, ni lo sentiría jamás: ella sólo estaba allí, pero no tenía nada que decirle, nada en absoluto, ni para bien ni para mal.

Aquella misma tarde, en la biblioteca, se habían tenido que encontrar por casualidad, aunque ella sabía que tenía que ir a buscar un libro e incluso se lo había reservado. Podía haberla había llamado, después de clase, para decirle que iría con ella a la biblioteca, y podría haber contado con ella para ayudarle, para acompañarle. En cambio, silencio. Frialdad. Indiferencia. Si no se hubieran encontrado, quizás ni siquiera la hubiera buscado, para nada. Y, aunque se habían encontrado, no habían hablado, no habían hecho bromas, no habían intercambiado ni una palabra. Igual ella era demasiado seria, tenía demasiada fama de ser estricta, no daba confianza suficiente, desde su posición de alumna más estudiosa del curso, como para que le hicieran bromas mientras estudiaba. Pero y él, ¿no la conocía? ¿No sabía cómo era en realidad, no sabía que no todo en su vida era estudiar? Hubiera deseado que le hablara, que le apuntara cosas divertidas sobre el ensayo que tenían que entregar, que le murmurara bromas sin sentido. Había visto muchos grupos comportarse así en la biblioteca y, a pesar de que al principio la irritaban un poco, había llegado a envidiarlos. Lo tenía, claro, cuando estaba Harry por medio: con Harry allí, la lengua de Ron se desataba, como por arte de magia. Hacían bromas entre los tres, maquinaban planes, decidían acciones imprudentes, y en ningún momento recordaban la reputación de responsabilidad de ella.

¡¿Tan imposible era que Ron la tratara, al menos, como una amiga?!

Su rabieta acabó por amainar, y su respiración se tranquilizó, la cara aún hundida en la cama, hasta volver, lentamente, a la normalidad. Ron no sentía nada de lo que ella había imaginado sino que, por el contrario, era formal y casi frío con ella. Sólo pensarlo hacía que una garra de largos dedos le oprimiera el pecho, pero no había nadie más a quien culpar que a ella misma, por hacerse ilusiones infundamentadas. Y respecto a lo poco que hablaban... Sabía que era muy difícil demostrarle cómo de diferente era de lo que todos pensaban de ella, y que la única manera de hacerlo era la constancia, manteniéndose dónde estaba entonces, pero quizás, con paciencia, llegaría un día en que él vería que podía tratarla como a Harry, que podía hacerle las mismas bromas, que no le reprendería por hablar en la biblioteca.

Sólo pedía, en el silencio más profundo de su habitación, que no le dieran el puesto de Prefecto. No sería capaz de superar otro obstáculo en su supuesta reputación.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior. Me hicieron muchísima ilusión, e hicieron que me dieran aún más ganas de seguir con esto. ¡Y vaya si lo he hecho! En un principio, imaginé esta historia como 'one-shot', un solo capítulo, pero ya llevo ocho escritos, y parece que aún quedan algunos más. Espero que este capítulo responda algunas de vuestras preguntas sobre Ron/Harry/Hermione. Y, ya sabéis, cualquier comentario, ¡al cuadradito de abajo! :)


	3. Donde no podía sonreírle, donde no podía...

**Capítulo 3 - Donde no podía sonreírle, donde no podía verla **

La mirada de Harry, no hacía falta conocerle demasiado para verlo, estaba cargada de implicaciones que nada tenían que ver con el ensayo que les ocupaba. Su amigo quería, por lo visto, sacar el tema que habían dejado a medias los gemelos, pero que se le rompiese la varita en dos de nuevo si él sentía alguna inclinación por hacerlo. Hablar de Hermione, en esos momentos, era incómodo, y más con él. A Ron no le gustaba la chica, ¡claro que no!, y esa sería su versión, con una mirada malhumorada, por mucho que le preguntaran. Que los gemelos se interesasen era comprensible: no perdían ocasión de incordiar a ninguno de sus hermanos, y si era con asuntos del corazón, mejor que mejor, pero Harry era su amigo, era su mejor amigo, y tenía mucho más tacto que ellos. ¿Por qué sacar un tema sobre el que él no quería hablar? Más adelante, quizás, pero no todavía. Aún se sentía avergonzado de su timidez delante de Hermione, y lo último que quería era ser sometido a un interrogatorio.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Harry, finalmente.

Él asintió, con una desagradable sensación de estar abriéndole la veda a su amigo.

- Un poco cansado - suspiró.

- No les hagas caso - le murmuró el chico, reconciliador. - Ya sabes que son como chinches, y que no perderían una oportunidad de picarte con 'Mione.

Ron se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

- Llevo años con ellos, y soy al que más le ha tocado sufrirlos. Junto con Percy, quizás. Créeme: ya no me tomo nada de lo que dicen en serio.

- Pero estás molesto - indicó Harry, con tacto. - Exageran mucho; yo no creo que estés especialmente callado cuando Hermione está con nosotros.

_Porque si tú estás_, estuvo tentado de responderle Ron, _ya no cuenta._

- No te preocupes, no les hago caso. Les conozco demasiado como para dejar que me afecte que insinúen nada sobre mí y Hermione. Sólo somos amigos, y eso es todo lo que seremos.

Aunque, se riñó, esa última frase escondiera dos enormes mentiras. La primera, que sólo eran amigos: ni siquiera eso eran, sólo eran amigos de Harry, por separado. La segunda, que eso era todo lo que serían; una mentira mucho más sutil. Con toda seguridad, eso sería todo lo que fueran, pero no todo lo que él querría ser. ¡¡Dios, no!!

- Por lo menos - continuó Harry al cabo de un breve silencio - ya no tenemos a Krum por aquí.

Ron asintió, con la mirada ausente. Krum. ¡Genial, otro tema sobre el que regocijarse! El novio de Hermione, o exnovio, o simplemente expareja de baile... Lo que fuera, pero mucho más para ella de lo que él sería jamás. ¡¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba!! ¡Había llegado tarde, se había dado cuenta tarde, y aquél aprovechado le había quitado lo que, de repente, se había convertido en lo más importante del mundo para él! Podía ser un buscador excelente, un jugador magnífico, una persona dulce y cariñosa, pero ¡le daba ganas de vomitar! Quizás haría a Hermione muy feliz, y, si así era, ¡adelante! Él se alegraría mucho por ella y les desearía lo mejor, pero ¡¡no lo soportaba!! Era superior a él, sólo de pensar en el búlgaro se le retorcían las tripas. 

Por lo menos ahora estaba lejos y no tenía que verlo paseándose por ahí con su _Herm-own-ninny_, que, ¡por favor!, si tanto le interesaba la chica, ¡podría intentar aprender a decirlo bien de una vez! Aunque, la verdad, una vez se acostumbraba a la idea de tenerlo alrededor y de saber a Hermione con él, si bien no dejaba de dolerle verlos juntos, por lo menos pasaba a apreciarlo como persona y le aceptaba mejor. Hasta llegaba a sentir por él sólo una sana envidia.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era celoso. Era _muy_ celoso, tan celoso que todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la sola imagen de Hermione con otro, y no podía evitarlo. Era comprensible, además, si pensaba en su familia: siempre había sido uno más, siempre había tenido que luchar, simbólicamente, con sus hermanos por algo que otros tenían en exclusiva, por el simple hecho de ser hijos únicos. Pero no era violento, ni especialmente posesivo y, aunque le costaba entender que había perdido - le había costado horas resignarse a ver a Krum como la pareja de Hermione, y no había dejado de echárselo en cara a ésta, nada más verla, en el baile, - una vez aceptada la derrota entendía que no le quedaba nada por hacer. Si Hermione alguna vez decidiera _del todo_ que Krum era lo que quería, o cualquier otro, tan sólo lo hablaría con ella y, si la viera decidida, se retiraría elegantemente. Quizás no del todo sin luchar, es decir, no sin confesarlo todo y quemar todas sus naves, pero sí sin escándalo.

- Este año es más tranquilo - comentó Ron, finalmente. - El Torneo no fue precisamente una buena idea.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo, y reprimió un escalofrío. Ron no necesitó preguntar para imaginar qué le pasaba por la cabeza, y le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Míralo por la parte positiva - bromeó, sin demasiado ánimo. - Ahora eres famoso.

Harry rió suavemente, ligeramente divertido, y asintió.

- Me gustaría no serlo en absoluto - dijo, en voz baja. - Me gustaría algo de paz, para variar.

- ¡Que no te oiga Ginny - continuó Ron, intentando animar a su amigo - o se propondrá conseguírtelo, y ya sabes que puede ser muy tenaz!

Harry sonrió, siguiéndole la broma, pero Ron no necesitó que dijera nada para interpretar, rápidamente, en qué pensaba su amigo. Siempre ponía esa cara de anhelo cuando una Ravenclaw de rasgos orientales cruzaba su mente. Lo relacionó con lo último que había dicho, y se preguntó si lo que Harry más deseaba ahora, a parte de una familia, era la paz junto a Cho. La chica le gustaba, y desde hacía bastante; aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, tampoco había sido necesario: se le veía en los ojos.

Y él, ¿deseaba paz junto a Hermione? Bueno, por lo menos sabía que difícilmente habría paz para él sin ella. Pero soñaba con la paz, paz de la otra, de la que de verdad importaba a nivel mundial: que Voldemort desapareciera otra vez, y ahora para siempre. Probablemente era el sueño de todos, desde que había vuelto, el año anterior, pero él lo deseaba especialmente. Después de todo, Harry era su mejor amigo, y Voldemort le iba directamente detrás. Era muy poco probable que lo dejara en paz más de unos meses y, donde estuviera metido Harry, también lo estarían él y Hermione. Que no era que sufriera por su propia seguridad, no más allá del instinto de autoprotección, al menos, pero sí le hacía sufrir el destino de sus amigos, especialmente el del chico que sobrevivió. ¿Hasta cuándo sobreviviría? ¿Hasta cuándo, si Voldemort continuaba con sus ataques directos y tan repetidos?

¿Qué sería, ese año? Ahora que estaba vivo de nuevo, tan vivo como podría estar alguien que no podía morir, nada le impedía volver a atacar impunemente, como quisiera, y, con seguridad, con Harry como objetivo. Era razón más que suficiente para no dormir por la noche. Pero, por lo menos, Hogwarts era seguro, o más seguro que el resto del mundo. No era mucho, pero tendría que conformarse.

Menudo Gryffindor estaba hecho. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía? Era 'osado', si por osado entendían todo lo que, durante los últimos cuatro años, había hecho con Harry y Hermione, todas las veces que habían roto las normas, todas las excursiones nocturnas, con Filch rondando cerca, pero ¡¿valiente?! ¡Venga ya, si aún tenía pesadillas en las que los hijos de Aragog invadían la escuela!

No era valiente. No era capaz de aceptar que Voldemort estaba ahí fuera, deseando matar dolorosamente a alguien que había aquí dentro y que, además, era alguien muy importante para él, y quedarse impávido. ¡Por favor, era Voldemort! No mucha gente, ni siquiera Harry, sería capaz de mantenerse serena ante el pensamiento. Lo cual quería decir que él no era realmente un cobarde, sólo sensato.

Porque ¡sólo le faltaba añadir cobarde al combinado de defectos que se sabía! No tenía bastante con ser ingenuo, lento, explosivo y cabezota, desconsiderado y celoso en extremo, como para que ahora, encima, tuviera que añadirse 'gallina'. Si ya lo tenía difícil con Hermione...

Pero no, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Suficiente Hermione, suficiente por hoy, pensaba demasiado en ella, y no podía hacerlo en esos términos. cobarde, en el sentido de temblar ante la idea de Voldemort de nuevo tras a Harry, no sería algo que hiciera que ella lo valorara menos, sino al contrario: ella también le quería mucho, y probablemente sufría tanto como él por su seguridad. La batalla por ganar el corazón de Hermione estaba perdida de antemano, y en nada afectaría ser más o menos valiente, o sea que el razonamiento 'soy un gallina, soy un desastre, Hermione no me querrá nunca' estaba fuera de lugar. Hermione no, porque no. Temeroso o no, no. Y punto.

Harry había vuelto al trabajo, pluma en mano, y Ron se esforzó por imitarlo, aunque su concentración se había desvanecido después de la entrada en su pensamiento de tanto Voldemort como Hermione.

¿Y él, tendría carita especial para cuando pensara en Hermione, una cara que Harry identificaba a kilómetros de distancia, como hacía él con la expresión de su amigo cuando pensaba en la buscadora de Ravenclaw? ¿Pondría cara de felicidad estúpida, cara de resignación asumida, cara de tristeza atormentada? La de felicidad, desde luego, no le iba en absoluto. Y entre resignación o tristeza, se quedaba con tristeza. Estaba resignado, pero le dolía más de lo que cedía. Y luego estaba la cara de resolución firme: cuando decidía que no podía ser, que no la tendría nunca, que más le valía olvidarla. Era una de las fases por las que pasaba , aunque no le duraba mucho: normalmente se decidía a pasar su afecto a otra, o a borrarlo por completo, cuando estaba en la cama, antes de dormirse, y se le había pasado al levantarse, o al verla de nuevo.

¿Habría visto Harry alguna de sus expresiones _comprometidas_? ¿Las habría interpretado correctamente? Si lo había hecho, no había mostrado ningún signo de ello: ninguna mirada, ningún comentario. Fred y George, claro, habían saltado sobre él a la mínima sospecha, chinchando y provocando, pero Harry era diferente. Por no molestarlo, por no hacerle enfadar, quizás sería capaz de callar, por mucho que intuyera. Y Ron no iba a írselo explicando: bastante difícil era ya, cuando sólo lo sabía él, como complicarlo con segundas lecturas. Aunque fuera su amigo, aunque él intentara ayudarlo.

Harry alzó los ojos de su pergamino para mirarlo y le sonrió.

- ¿Lo dejamos por hoy? - sugirió. - Llevamos mucho avanzado, y no tenemos que entregarlo hasta la semana que viene.

- Como quieras - aceptó Ron. - Aún nos queda Adivinación.

- Luego - suspiró Harry. - Podemos hacerlo después de cenar. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Hermione y paseamos un rato? Necesito estirar las piernas.

Ron se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Podemos ir a visitar a Hagrid. Hace mucho que no vamos, ¿no?

Ron miró a Harry con una expresión de falso terror, que no se debía tanto al profesor de Cuidados como a lo que últimamente cuidaban, que seguro encontrarían en su cabaña. Y es que los Skrewts no habían sido lo último que Hagrid, contra las normas del Ministerio, había creado para ellos.

- Cierto - rió Harry al ver su cara. - ¡Ahora recuerdo por qué! Pues, no sé, ¿vamos a pasear por el jardín?

- Como tú quieras - repitió Ron, devolviendo sus cosas a su mochila. - ¿Vamos a ver qué hace Hermione? Si se ha puesto con los deberes, igual no quiere que la molestemos...

- Le irá bien distraerse un rato - observó Harry. - Además, no creo que le queden deberes por hacer, a estas alturas. Si no, no se hubiera puesto con el ensayo de Transformaciones, ¿no crees?

Ron asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la escalera de caracol que llevaba a las habitaciones, esperando a que Harry acabara de recoger y lo alcanzara. Cuando éste por fin llegó al lado de Ron, los dos subieron las escaleras y entraron en su habitación, dejaron las cosas y picaron a la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Crookshanks fue el primero que oyeron reaccionar: maulló suavemente junto a la puerta, mientras escuchaban pasos que se acercaban. Por fin, Hermione les abrió y los recibió con una sonrisa que, personalmente, Ron consideró preciosa, y que hizo que su estómago se llenara de mariposas.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- Hola, 'Mione - saludó Harry. - ¿Te vienes a pasear?

La chica los miró alternativamente, con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado el ensayo? ¿Y todos los deberes?

Avergonzado, Ron bajó los ojos, ruborizándose, pero Harry contestó por él, con una confianza pasmosa.

- ¡Después, después! Hemos avanzado mucho, y haremos Adivinación después de cenar. ¿Te vienes...?

La chica alzó un hombro y asintió alegremente, con cara de '¿por qué no?'. Cogió a Crookshanks, que había estado frotándose con sus talones desde que había abierto la puerta, entró en la habitación, lo dejó sobre su cama y salió para ir con ellos.

- ¿Estabas sola? - le preguntó Ron, cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

- Deben de estar en la biblioteca - asintió ella. - Estaba leyendo.

Ron asintió también y le cedió el paso para bajar las escaleras, de modo que ahora Harry iba el primero y él el último. ¿La ventaja? Bueno... sin querer parecer insensible... la falda de Hermione era más que favorecedora. Se sonrojó furiosamente, avergonzado, como siempre, de poder tener tales pensamientos, y reaccionó mostrando al mundo su cara contraria, para disimular: impasibilidad y distracción, como si el cuerpo de su amiga, que bajaba delante suyo, no pudiera atraer su atención en absoluto, a pesar de las fugaces miradas que, aun fingiendo, le dirigía, sin poderlo evitar.

- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos, Hermione? - oyó que Harry le preguntaba a la chica.

- Me da igual - le respondió ella. - ¿Queréis que vayamos fuera, o por el colegio?

- Por el colegio, está Snape - apuntó Ron, con una expresión contrariada. - Si nos ve, seguro que encuentra cómo quitarnos puntos.

Sus dos amigos asintieron. Habían llegado a la sala común, y ahora se dirigían los tres al agujero del cuadro.

- Entonces, al jardín - concluyó Harry. - Allí, por lo menos, Snape no puede acusarnos de estar en una zona prohibida, ni nada de eso, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró, y Ron miró a su amigo con una expresión de duda, aunque los dos lo siguieron fuera de la residencia, y luego fuera del colegio.

- Este año Snape está insoportable - murmuró Ron, cuando ya estaban en el exterior.

- Está nervioso - explicó Hermione, en la misma voz. - Después de todo, si él era uno de _ellos_, seguro que ahora lo buscan.

- ¡Pero eso no explica que lo pague con nosotros! - se quejó Ron.

- No - admitió la chica, - pero es comprensible. Debe de estar bajo mucha presión...

- 'Mione - la interrumpió Harry, con una mueca. - Estás defendiéndole.

La chica rió suavemente.

- Puede ser una persona... difícil, pero, como profesor, no está mal. Saber, sabe mucho.

- ¡Es siniestro! - exclamó Ron, riendo también. - Hermione, ¡te está abduciendo!

Como respuesta, ella lo miró a los ojos, divertida, y asintió, risueña. Ron sintió que  le fallaban las piernas, y enrojeció. ¡Qué guapa estaba cuando reía, cuando hacían bromas, cuando lo miraba con esa cara!

- Pero es un buen profesor - insistió ella, sin convicción. - No cree en la igualdad, pero tampoco estafa a sus alumnos...

Harry tomó la frase donde ella, prudente, la había dejado, y les dirigió una mirada traviesa. ¿Hora de hablar de Trelawney?

- Una vez, acertó - apuntó, marcando sus palabras con un exagerado movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. - En trance, pero, ¡acertó!

- Además, no nos estafa - continuó Ron, en el mismo tono que Harry. - Lo único que está mal es el nombre: más que Adivinación, debería llamarse Imaginación. ¡La potencia mucho!

Hermione rió, a pesar de que se la veía indignada sólo de haber pensado en Trelawney.

- Es una lástima que la dejaras, 'Mione - susurró Harry, después de un largo silencio.

- Yo no me arrepiento - le respondió ella, sin asomo de dudas.

- Nosotros sí - corrigió su amigo, mirando directamente a Ron a los ojos. - Te echamos de menos.

El pelirrojo miró al otro chico, sorprendido. Era cierto, Hermione se echaba en falta: era la única asignatura que no compartían y, aunque casi siempre tenían que ir en grupos separados, ya que eran impares, Ron, por lo menos, añoraba mucho tenerla allí, poderla ver, poder hacer bromas con ella, como ahora. Sí, se echaba mucho de menos, pero era sorprendente que Harry lo dijera, tan abiertamente, y mirándolo tan fijamente a él, cuando nunca le había comentado nada. Y él se preguntaba si Harry sospecharía algo de lo que sentía. ¿Era una indirecta, era una pista? Hermione tenía la mirada baja, con una sonrisa tímida, y parecía halagada de oír que la extrañaban.

- Mucho - murmuró Ron, mirándola fijamente, aunque ella se perdió su mirada, pues aún tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Claro que sí, la echaban mucho de menos, y había sido una estupidez no decírselo antes. No entendía por qué Harry se lo decía ahora, no entendía por qué sacaba el tema, después de dos años, pero la verdad era que, por lo menos a él, se le hacía difícil saber que, mientras ellos estaban en la peculiar clase de Adivinación, ella estaba lejos, en Aritmomancia, donde no podía sonreírle, donde no podía verla. Y, en el fondo, decírselo sólo la pondría contenta, sólo la haría sentir querida: ¿por qué no lo habían hecho antes? ¡Estaba tan bonita, vergonzosa y complacida, con la mirada baja...! Realmente, ¡valía la pena decir lo que sentían!

- Yo - musitó ella, como respuesta - también os echo de menos. ¡Pero no podía quedarme en esa clase...!

- No te preocupes - la tranquilizó Ron. - Te entendemos. Trelawney es... especial. Hiciste bien en dejarlo, sobre todo teniendo Aritmomancia, que te gusta mucho más. Es sólo que, como lo hacemos todo juntos, da pena, cuando tú no estás. Y, ¡vale, no aprendemos nada!, pero, por lo menos, nos reímos, ¿no, Harry?

El chico de gafas asintió, convencido.

- ¡Mucho! También nos morimos de treinta maneras diferentes, pero, bueno, ¡eso se sobreentiende, en Adivinación!

Hermione alzó los ojos y miró a Ron, que le sonrió, alegre. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y, después de un instante de silencio, sacudió la cabeza.

- A mí la que más me gustó - dijo la chica finalmente - fue cuando un hipogrifo desbocado...

- ¡Ésa era mía! - la interrumpió Ron, complacido de ver que, lejos de censurarlos por inventarse los deberes, reía con ellos. - Y la del coche encantado de Harry, ¿qué?

El chico de gafas se rascó la cabeza, con una mueca.

- Tampoco era muy original - se disculpó. - Después de todo, _hay_ un coche encantado en Hogwarts.

- Pero - lo corrigió su amigo - Trelawney no lo sabe, y funcionó: ¡te miró con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas de siempre, y sacudió la cabeza como si estuvieras desangrándote ahora! ¡Deberías haberla visto, 'Mione!


	4. En Krum, ¿verdad?

**Capítulo 4 - "En... Krum, ¿verdad?"**

'Mione, pensó con una sonrisa. ¡La había llamado 'Mione, estaba bromeando y hablándole, sin tratarla como a una empollona mojigata! ¿Que, a cambio, hablaban sobre Trelawney? ¡¡Le había dicho que la echaba de menos!! Vale, había empezado Harry, pero su expresión, y su voz, ¡habían sido tan sinceras! Le había salido del corazón, había sido un comentario abiertamente Ron, descontrolado, apasionado, espontáneo. La echaba de menos cuando no estaba. ¿Era amor? No. Pero no era odio, no era aburrimiento, no era silencio incómodo cuando ella estaba, no tener nada que decirle. Se sentía tan feliz de ver que, al menos, aunque no se lo demostrara demasiado cuando estaban a solas, la valoraba y la necesitaba, que hubiera abrazado a sus dos amigos tan fuerte que los hubiera dejado sin respiración.

 Así que ¡que hablaran de Adivinación! La sola mención de Trelawney la ponía negra, de acuerdo, pero no con sus amigos, no cuando estaba con ellos y hacían bromas y reían. Si ellos la echaban de menos en sus clases, incluso con la profesora se reconciliaba.

'Mione. Harry la llamaba así, de vez en cuando, afectuosamente, pero Ron raras veces lo hacía, y no lo había hecho ninguna, que ella recordara, ese último año. Ninguna después de la pelea por Viktor, al menos. Que ahora la llamara así la hacía sentirse feliz y esperanzada: por lo menos, aunque despacio, volvían a la normalidad. No había en él lo que ella había supuesto, no eran celos reales lo que le hacían odiar al búlgaro, pero, al menos, aún la valoraba. Y, si estaban en silencio cuando estaban juntos... ¿podía ser que aún se sintiera culpable por lo de _Vicky_, en lugar de ser porque no tenía nada que decirle? ¿Que estuviera tan tímido como ella, tan inseguro ante su reacción, que temiera verla aún molesta?

Todo se arreglaría, se permitió pensar. Aunque no hubiera amor por medio, volverían a estar cómodos juntos, sin rencores ni miedos.

- ¿Nos sentamos? - preguntó Harry, señalando un banco de piedra que había cerca.

Hermione asintió y se adelantó, se sentó y observó a sus amigos mientras se sentaban también, Harry a su derecha y Ron a su izquierda. Era genial tenerlos allí, pensó mientras los miraba alternativamente. ¡Era genial tenerlos, y que no estuvieran enfadados, ni nada por el estilo!

Se había pasado un buen rato llorando como una estúpida porque Ron no se le declaraba, porque Ron casi no le hablaba, porque temía haberlo perdido y porque le quería muchísimo pero, ahora, rodeada por ellos, se sintió como si nada importara, como si todo el dolor y la pena por no tenerlo se desvanecieran. Volverían, claro, y no tardarían mucho: en cuanto el pelirrojo hiciera algo que le recordara que había sido, a un cierto nivel, rechazada, a pesar de sus estúpidas conclusiones sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, pero, en ese preciso instante, sólo disfrutaba del momento. Sin pensar, cogió a sus dos amigos por el brazo y los miró, radiante. Harry no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó, con las cejas alzadas.

- Perfectamente - le aseguró ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que vaya a la cocina a por algo?

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que no y protestar, porque ir a la cocina implicaba más trabajo para los elfos domésticos, pero Ron se le adelantó.

- Yo voy - se ofreció. - Mamá me ha enviado dulces caseros para los tres.

- Así - concluyó Harry, mirando a Hermione con una mueca - no tendremos que preocuparnos por los elfos, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo, y miró a Ron, que no se decidía a ir. El pelirrojo miraba la mano de ella, alrededor de su brazo, con una expresión pensativa que la chica no supo identificar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? - preguntó finalmente, sorprendida.

- ¡Nada! - se apresuró a responder él. - Sólo pensaba... ¿los traigo todos? ¡¿Tenéis mucha hambre?!

- Yo no - dijo Harry. - ¿'Mione?

- Tráete uno para cada uno, ¿vale?

Ron asintió, se levantó y se dirigió, prácticamente corriendo, al interior de la escuela.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el entreno, Harry? - le preguntó Hermione, mientras veían alejarse a su amigo. - ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Los gemelos se han inventado un par de tácticas nuevas, y las hemos estado practicando - explicó él. - Y yo he estado haciendo fintas y giros rápidos, para mejorar.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

- Te irán bien, las fintas. Sobre todo con Slytherin. ¡Draco se las cree todas!

Harry asintió también.

- Pero no son tan fáciles - suspiró. - He intentado hacer la de Wronsky durante meses, y siempre acabo virando demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Madame Pomfrey comienza a estar harta de mí, y amenaza con prohibirme entrenar si vuelvo a hacerme daño.

- Ten cuidado - le aconsejó Hermione, alarmada. - ¡Mira que, si después de tanto perseguirte, te pasa algo y Voldemort no ha tenido nada que ver en ello!

Harry sonrió suavemente.

- Le daría rabia, ¿eh?

- En serio - continuó ella, dejando de lado la broma, - ten cuidado, Harry. Esa finta es muy difícil, y te puedes hacer daño de verdad. Además, no te hace falta: ¡ya eres el mejor buscador de la escuela, con fintas o sin ellas!

- Gracias, 'Mione, pero no soy tan bueno. Y, no sé, me gustaría hacerla. Sé que puedo.

La chica calló, pensando en la única vez que habían visto esa finta, en la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch. Había sido Viktor quien se la había hecho al buscador de Irlanda, y le había funcionado a la perfección: el buscador irlandés, Lynch, se había estrellado contra el suelo, mientras que él había girado en el último minuto, salvándose.

- Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo. Puedo buscar información en la biblioteca. Quizás haya algo interesante.

- Gracias - repitió él, con una sonrisa. - No creo que haya mucho, por eso: es más cuestión de práctica.

- ¿Quieres - musitó ella, insegura - que le pregunte algo a Viktor...?

- ¿Aún le escribes? - preguntó Harry, mirándola sorprendido.

- Sí, de vez en cuando. ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte?

El chico guardó silencio unos instantes, pensándoselo.

- No sé - suspiró, al final. - Si quieres, si tienes que escribirle. Pero no lo hagas expresamente, ¿eh? No es tan importante. Además... Ron se pondría como una moto si se enterase...

Ella le sonrió, con expresión triste. A Ron, a aquellas alturas, no le importaría en absoluto saber que Hermione aún escribía al buscador búlgaro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había hecho reaccionar tan mal a la intromisión de Krum, o ya no estaba allí, o era algo que Hermione no había podido identificar y, probablemente, poco importaba, ya. Si era realmente miedo a la traición, por ejemplo, ya habría desaparecido, al finalizar el Torneo.

- Se lo preguntaré - prometió, al final. - Si quieres, sin que Ron se entere, pero no creo que le importase, ahora.

- No sé - dudó Harry. - Ya lo conoces. Yo creo que montaría el mismo escándalo que el año pasado...

- Pero ya no hay traición, Harry - corrigió ella. - Él temía que yo le ayudara, ¿recuerdas?

Harry le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.

- Eso es lo que dijo - admitió. - No sé, tuvimos suerte de que Padma y Parvati quisieran venir con nosotros. ¡Sobre todo yo, que no podía ir sin pareja!

Hermione le sonrió compasivamente.

- Fue muy incómodo, todo el baile - comentó. - Todo el mundo buscando pareja, tantos problemas para todo...

Ron apareció de nuevo en el jardín, y ambos se interrumpieron para verlo acercarse.

- ¡Hola! - saludó el chico, acercándose. - Ya estoy aquí. ¡Tened!

Después de repartirles sus dulces, el pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hermione, resoplando por la carrera.

- Gracias - dijeron sus amigos, a la vez, con la boca llena.

- De nada. Tengo más arriba, si queréis más, ¿eh? Mamá ha hecho un montón, esta vez. Por cierto, Hermione, me he encontrado con Neville en la sala común, y me ha preguntado por ti.

- ¿Por mí? - repitió ella. - ¿Qué quería?

- El castigo de Snape - explicó el pelirrojo, mientras daba un mordisco a su pastelito. - Se ve incapaz de hacerlo, y me ha preguntado si podrías echarle una mano, después de cenar.

La chica asintió.

- Le ayudaré mientras vosotros hacéis Adivinación, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos chicos asintieron, comiendo vorazmente. Realmente, los pasteles de Molly, aunque a veces no tuvieran la mejor pinta del mundo, estaban deliciosos, y Hermione se encontró acabando el suyo mucho antes de darse cuenta.

- Tu madre es genial, Ron - dijo Harry, cuando ellos también hubieron acabado de comer.

- Cocina muy bien - coincidió Hermione. - Dale las gracias de nuestra parte, ¿eh?

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Y qué, ¿qué me he perdido? - preguntó, después de una pausa.

- Nada especial - le respondió Harry. - ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué hay en la residencia?

- Nada, tampoco - dijo Ron. - Fred y George están en la sala común, jugando a cartas con Lee y Angelina, y Neville, Seamus y Dean están haciendo los deberes de Pociones.

- ¿Te ha dicho de qué es el castigo? - preguntó Hermione, ante la mención de Longbottom.

- Mantícoras - se quejó Ron. - No entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos haciendo.

- Por fastidiar, lo pondría a hacerlo sobre las formas posibles de los Boggarts, documentándolas con ilustraciones - exageró Harry.

Los tres guardaron silencio, asintiendo levemente.

- Por cierto - dijo finalmente Ron - ¿qué sabes de Snuffles?

Hermione miró a Harry, haciendo la conexión lógica que había llevado a Ron hasta Sirius: los Boggarts los estudiaron con el profesor de Defensa en tercero, Remus. De Remus a Sirius, el salto era obvio.

- No me ha escrito más - explicó el chico. - Está muy ocupado.

- ¿Y Lupin? - preguntó Hermione. - ¿Qué hace?

- Sólo sé que está en su casa, y que está ayudando a Dumbledore desde ahí. Me escribe, de vez en cuando, pero nunca me dice nada de lo que hace.

- Es una lástima que no le propusieran ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa - se quejó Ron, con una mueca de disgusto. - Es el mejor que hemos tenido nunca.

Hermione tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. Aunque había estado meses desconfiando de él, por ser un hombre lobo, tenía que aceptar que, como profesor, era muy bueno: iba directo al grano y con clases prácticas, que eran las que de verdad interesaban. Además, era muy amable y cordial, y al final había demostrado ser una gran persona. Que Harry lo quería mucho era algo que todos sabían, igual que el chico que sobrevivió quería a su padrino, pero lo cierto era que Hermione también recordaba con afecto a los dos Marauders, y sospechaba que Ron también. Después de todo, casi les habían salvado la vida, separándolos de Scabbers, y ahora eran prácticamente la única familia de Harry, aunque ilegal. Si hacían a Harry feliz, especialmente Sirius, ¿cómo no quererlos, ellos también?

Ojalá aún estuvieran cerca. Cuando los tenía allí, al menos, se sentía más protegida. Sirius había estado en Hogsmeade poco tiempo, el año anterior, y de nada había servido, pero había sido un consuelo saber que tenían a quién recurrir, si algo iba mal. Les quedaba el director, claro, pero tanto Padfoot como Moony eran mucho más cercanos, mucho más accesibles. El primero, especialmente, sabía mucho del mundo, aun habiendo estado tantos años en Azkaban, y la hacía sentir menos indefensa.

Si estuvieran cerca, además, tendría alguien más con quien hablar. Sonaba fatal incluso en su mente, pues tenía a los dos chicos, que la escucharían en lo que fuera, pero lo cierto era que se sentía desbordada por su extraña relación con Ron, y le iría muy bien tener a alguien completamente ajeno a ella para que la aconsejara. Imaginaba al profesor Lupin, tan comprensivo como siempre, dándole pistas sobre los motivos que hacían que Ron se comportara así, sobre cómo actuar. Si no estuviera tan ocupado, estaría bien escribirle, explicárselo, soltárselo todo a alguien, pero, en las circunstancias actuales, era casi imposible: había prioridades, y unos estúpidos malentendidos y desamores entre dos adolescentes estaban debajo de muchas otras cosas. El ex profesor no rechazaría su carta, probablemente, pero ella misma veía cómo de ridículo era su problema. Nunca, ¡_nunca_!, molestaría a Sirius ni a Remus con algo tan estúpido, por mucho que lo necesitara. Tomaría sus propias decisiones, como siempre, tan bien como pudiera. Y eso incluía mandar, o no, la carta que había sobre su escritorio, la que había caído de su mochila y que había hecho que su autocontrol zozobrara.

Había estado postergando, por cierto, esa misma decisión durante casi una semana. Había escrito esa carta cinco días atrás, al volver de la última visita a Hogsmeade, en un momento en que se encontraba especialmente deprimida: se había quedado casi una hora con Ron, y habían cruzado menos de cinco frases. Empezaba a desesperar porque el tiempo pasaba y sólo retrocedía, con su amigo, y llegó a su habitación con la firme convicción de que tenía que hacer algo drástico. Lo hizo, por escrito y en un pergamino; ahora sólo faltaba que lo mandase a Bulgaria.

Ron y Harry habían vuelto a hablar, esta vez sobre los Cannons, y Hermione se permitió seguir en silencio, meditando.

¿La mandaba? ¿Le decía a Krum toda la verdad, rompiendo toda posibilidad entre ellos, se sacrificaba por algo tan poco probable? Había _necesitado_ un cambio, y el único paso posible que había visto en su camino era darle un sí o un no a Viktor. Se había enamorado de Ron, y ahora sufría por haber imaginado que él de ella también, pero, con sinceridad, no podía hacer otra cosa que explicarle la verdad a Viktor, y esperar que la comprendiera y que no le hiciera demasiado daño. Si necesitaba hacer algo, fuera lo que fuese...

Y lo había escrito. Había puesto por escrito todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir, y se había permitido incluso explicarle sus frustradas esperanzas y el reciente comportamiento de Ron cuando estaban a solas. Era una carta más de desahogo que de comunicación, y se preguntaba si era justo que fuera Krum, tan implicado como estaba, quien la recibiera.

Además, ¿qué sentido tenía tal carta en su situación? ¡¿Cómo la liberaba de la realidad de Ron?!

Lo hacía, en cierta medida, y más de lo que era lógico esperar. Krum había significado el enfado de Ron, y, después, las esperanzas de ella. Si explicaba a Krum la verdad, se reconciliaba con ella; si ya no tenía posibilidades con Viktor, negaba los celos de Ron y podía imaginar que los borraba también del pasado. El búlgaro la había puesto en ese escenario, y, para salir de él, necesitaba dejar todo claro, empezando por su relación con él. Era algo que hubiera tenido que hacer, si Ron sintiera algo por ella y se lo hubiera dicho; ¿por qué no hacerlo, igualmente? Podía ser la única que sufriera, en vez de hacer sufrir también a Krum con falsas esperanzas. Y aunque la halagara tener a alguien tan famoso como él enamorado de ella... Era algo que tenía que hacer, triste por Ron o no. Fue una buena decisión, aunque no se correspondiera a la situación.

Escribiría una nueva carta y se la mandaría, aquella misma noche, mientras ayudara a Neville. Le pediría a Harry que le prestase a Hedwig, y añadiría en la carta la pregunta de Harry sobre la finta.

Unos golpecitos suaves en el hombro la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Alzó los ojos y encontró los de Ron, que la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el chico.

- Sí - le aseguró ella. - Lo siento, estaba pensando, y he desconectado. ¿De qué hablabais?

- De nada - la tranquilizó el pelirrojo. - Parecías... triste.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, algo sorprendida.

- Estoy bien - le aseguró.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió Harry.

- Seguro - repitió ella, con su mejor sonrisa.

El chico de gafas hizo una mueca de duda, pero pareció creérselo, y se levantó, después de disculparse, para ir al lavabo.

Ron y ella permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, viéndolo partir, antes de que él abriera la boca.

- Pensabas en... Krum, ¿verdad? - musitó él, casi inaudiblemente.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, muy sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Él alzó un hombro, incómodo.

- Lo parecía. Parecías triste, y... ¿qué más te puede poner así?

Hermione asintió levemente.

- No estaba triste - repitió. - De verdad. Los Cannons me aburren, Ron, y me he puesto a pensar... Lo siento.

- Pero - dijo él, bajando la vista, - entonces, no pensabas en él, ¿no?

Hermione dudó antes de responder. No como él pensaba, pero sí. Pero si le decía que no era como pensaba, él preguntaría cómo, y ¿qué podía responderle?

- Sí - dijo, finalmente. - Pensaba que tengo que responderle la última carta, que hace ya mucho que la recibí.

Él asintió lentamente.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora? Tienes tiempo...

- No corre prisa - le aseguró ella. - Sólo lo he pensado porque estoy muy ocupada, últimamente, y se me van las cosas de la cabeza. Ya le escribiré después.

Ron volvió a asentir, con la mirada ausente.

- ¿Le pedirás a Harry que te deje a Hedwig? - murmuró, al cabo de un rato en silencio.

- Sí - respondió ella, sorprendida por la banalidad de la pregunta. - ¿Por qué...?

- Pig está fuera - explicó él. - Se lo he dejado a Ginny. Si no...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa agradecida, pero él no la vio, pues aún tenía la vista fija en algún punto del suelo. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Ron habló.

- ¿Qué... - dudó - qué se... cuenta?

- No mucho - repuso la chica. - Sigue entrenándose con la selección, ya sabes.

- Sí - susurró él. - ¿Y le va... bien?

Hermione lo miró, realmente sorprendida de la pregunta.

- Sí - balbuceó. - ¿Por qué...?

Ron la miró un instante y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No sé! - se quejó. - ¡Para saber cómo le iba todo!

- Bien - repitió ella. - ¿Y tú, estás bien...?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó él, irritado. - ¡Sólo intento interesarme por lo que hace! ¡¡Quería ser amable!!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, pero ella misma era consciente de que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para que fuera convincente.

- Gracias - murmuró. - No sé mucho de él, la verdad; hablamos poco, y sólo por carta...

- Perdona - admitió él, más calmado. - No pretendía... enfadarme.

- No pasa nada - le aseguró ella, observándolo atentamente para intentar entender lo que pensaba.

- No... No quiero que creas que no me cae bien ni... nada de eso. Fui un estúpido...

- No te preocupes - le interrumpió ella. - Ya hablamos de eso, y... Sólo temías que le pasara información, lo entiendo.

Ron la miró de reojo antes de encogerse de hombros.

- Siento mucho todo lo que dije, Hermione - susurró, finalmente. - De verdad, fui muy... desconsiderado. Pero Krum... Krum está bien. Quiero decir, que...

- Lo sé - le volvió a cortar, con una sonrisa. - Lo sé. Yo también siento lo que te dije. Los dos estábamos nerviosos.

Ron asintió y sonrió suavemente.

- Me alegro de que... no me odies por ello.

- Claro que no - le aseguró ella. - Fue un año... complicado, ¿eh?

Ron asintió otra vez, ahora más convencido.

- Primero me enfadé con Harry y luego contigo. Lo siento mucho.

- No es nada - repitió ella. - Por cierto... Harry me ha pedido que le pregunte a Viktor sobre la finta de Wronsky. ¿No... No te importa, verdad?

Ron sacudió la cabeza, mirándola sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué debería? Él la sabe hacer muy bien... Es normal que Harry le pregunte.

- Harry no quería sacar el tema, creo. Y yo sólo quería... asegurarme. ¡Si te enfadaras con Harry por culpa mía, me sentiría fatal!

Ron inspiró profundamente antes de responderle.

- No me enfadaría con Harry. No quiero enfadarme más con él, ni con nadie. Bueno - añadió, a media voz y con una sonrisa pícara, - con algún Malfoy, pasa. Pero no con vosotros: el mundo ya está bastante mal sin que nos peleemos.

Hermione asintió, comprendiéndole perfectamente.

- Da miedo perderle, ¿eh? - susurró, acariciando suavemente el brazo de Ron, que la miró a los ojos un instante antes de asentir gravemente.

- Mucho, 'Mione. Muchísimo.

_¡Gracias de nuevo por todas las reviews! ¡Ah, y una nota! Como podéis ver, uso la terminología inglesa en muchas ocasiones. No he leído los libros en castellano, sino en Catalán, y la traducción es muy diferente (¡y lo digo en serio!) Posteriormente, los leí en inglés. Como imagino que casi nadie de por aquí sabe lo que es el Catalán, y mucho menos lo entiende, creo que es mejor poner los nombres en inglés, que son los originales, que estar media hora buscando las equivalencias. Siento mucho si eso os dificulta la lectura; no puedo hacer más. Sería peor si los pusiera con los nombres que conozco: 'Cucbrut' por Skrewt, 'Lladruc' por Padfoot, 'Enllunat' por Moony... Vale, vale, reconozco que sé que se llaman Canuto y Lunático. Lo sé. ¡Eso no quiere decir que me guste la traducción! ~_~ Así que se quedan con Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, que es como los pensó JK Rowling. ^_^_


	5. ¡Se me comerá!

**Capítulo 5 - "¡Se me comerá!"**

Daba muchísimo miedo perderle, pero no sólo a él. De hecho, Ron estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de perderlos a cualquiera de los dos, o a sus hermanos, o a sus padres. Voldemort daba muchísimo miedo.

Ante él, ni siquiera el dolor de perderla a ella permanecía, por cercano que pareciera. Si morían, ¡¿qué esperanza quedaría?! Aunque fuera de Krum, ¡¿qué importaría entonces?!

Hermione debió ver su terror, porque alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella, y lo abrazó suavemente. Él le respondió el abrazo a tientas, y escondió la cabeza en su hombro. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban en mucho tiempo, que él recordara, al menos, pero ni siquiera era capaz de saborearlo, demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de sus amigos. Tuvo que controlarse para no echarse a llorar sólo de imaginar la muerte de uno de ellos inminente.

¿Eran sus celos? ¿Era su carácter posesivo quien le hacía imposible imaginar un día sin ellos a su lado? ¡¿No sabía aceptar la muerte?!

Los quería. Los quería muchísimo, y no se consideraba en absoluto preparado para aceptar una cosa semejante. ¡Es que ni siquiera saber que Hermione estaba pensando en Krum, imaginando la carta que le escribiría, conseguía sacarlo del shock en que había entrado al pensar en la ridiculez de las peleas ante la amenaza de Voldemort!

- No le pasará nada - lo tranquilizaba Hermione, susurrándole al oído. - Él sobrevivió, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero... - murmuró, con voz ronca.

- Lo sé - le interrumpió ella. - Yo tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿no crees? Por él. Y estaremos a su lado, hasta el final. ¡Que se prepare Voldemort!

Ron sonrió y se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Claro - se quejó, en broma, - como tú eres la más lista de la clase! ¡Pero yo sólo soy uno más: se me comerá!

- Tú - le dijo Hermione, también sonriendo - eres mucho más que uno más, y lo sabes. ¿O no?

- Sólo bromeaba - dijo él, con una mueca. - Estoy bien - dijo, de nuevo serio. -  Muchas gracias; necesitaba... sacarlo.

- Cuando me necesites, ya sabes adónde estoy - le recordó ella.

Ron asintió y, poco a poco, olvidó su miedo por Harry, distraído, principalmente, por la mano de Hermione en su muñeca, que la chica se había olvidado de retirar al separarse. De hecho, aún no se habían separado demasiado y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a sólo unos centímetros y de que el abrazo que habían compartido no se había acabado de deshacer, el chico enrojeció violentamente y dio un paso atrás, nervioso.

- Bueno - dijo, rápidamente. - ¡¡Será mejor que vayamos a comprobar que Harry está bien!!

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa desconcertada pero asintió finalmente.

- Vamos - sugirió, y echaron a andar uno junto al otro.

A medio camino, Hermione le tocó el brazo para llamarlo.

- No te ha dado vergüenza, ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica cuando él se giró a mirarla.

- ¡No! - exclamó él, intentando parecer convencido. - Claro que no, 'Mione, ¡no me da vergüenza que sepas que me da miedo que le pase algo!

Ella asintió levemente y frunció el ceño, extrañada, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de descubrir a Harry, que se les acercaba por el pasillo. Se saludaron con un gesto y el chico se disculpó por haber tardado tanto.

- He tenido que ir a los de la segunda planta - explicó, y luego señaló los lavabos más cercanos. - ¡Hay un par de Ravenclaws de primero cumpliendo castigo en ésos!

- ¿Snape? - aventuró Ron, con una ceja alzada.

- Snape - asintió su amigo. - ¿Adónde vamos?

- A la biblioteca - sugirió Hermione. Cuando sus amigos la miraron con ojos suplicantes, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de dirigirles una mirada censuradora. - ¡A estudiar no, tontos! - explicó. - ¿Finta de Wronsky, Harry?

Ron torció la boca, pensativo.

- Oye, Harry - dijo, después de un silencio, - nosotros no te hemos visto practicarla. ¿Por qué no vamos al campo?

- Ron - le riñó Hermione, - ¡Harry ya ha tenido entreno hoy! Dudo mucho que le apetezca entrenarse más, y menos sólo porque nosotros no le hemos visto...

- No, Hermione - la interrumpió el buscador, sonriente. - Claro que me apetece. Además, podéis ayudarme mucho. ¡Vamos a la biblioteca, cogemos un par de libros, y vosotros me ayudáis con la técnica!

Ron se giró para mirar a Hermione con las cejas alzadas en una mueca jactanciosa, que suavizó con una sonrisa para no hacer enfadar a la chica.

- Vamos - cedió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero tienes que tener cuidado, ¿eh, Harry? ¡No puedes hacerte daño, o McGonagall se enfadará contigo por hacer cosas peligrosas fuera de horas...!

Prácticamente dos horas después, los tres amigos volvían a la residencia tras la cena. Habían estado practicando movimientos de Quidditch hasta prácticamente el anochecer y Ron tenía que admitir que estaba agotado, pues él también había estado subido en una escoba, imitando a Harry para explicarle mejor los movimientos que fallaba, durante gran parte del entrenamiento. No era que le importase en absoluto, pero había tenido que ser él quien volara para dar explicaciones concisas al buscador, claro, pues Hermione llevaba falda. Era sólo que, mientras se echaba en el sofá más cercano, con un suspiro, tenía serias dudas sobre si podría volverse a levantar.

- Adivinación - recordó Hermione, pasando sobre sus pies para sentarse a su lado.

- Lo sabemos - aseguró Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá a la derecha de Ron. - ¿Qué, Ron, qué fortuna me ves?

El chico cerró los ojos y negó lentamente.

- Negra - respondió, con los párpados cerrados.

- Tenéis que hacerlo - dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa en la voz. - ¿Lo veis, como no era buena idea poneros a entrenar?

- No es eso, 'Mione - explicó Harry. - Creo que estaríamos igual, ¡aunque nos acabáramos de despertar!

Ron sacudió la cabeza, ofendido. ¡¿Cómo le decía una cosa así a Hermione?! ¡Que él estaba intentando que ella le valorara!

- Yo no - se quejó. - ¡Harry, no sé cómo puedes aguantar tantos entrenamientos!

- ¿Estás cansado? - preguntó Hermione, con una voz dulce que hizo que Ron olvidara sus males.

- Nah - aseguró. - Un poco, pero no. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar los deberes, ¿no?

Hermione asintió y le sonrió.

- A mí me esperan las mantícoras - dijo, con voz tenebrosa.

- Y escribir a Krum, ¿no? - murmuró Ron, y la miró intentando esconder su esperanza tanto como le fuera posible.

- Sí - concedió ella. - Lo haré después.

Ron asintió y se giró para ir a su dormitorio, mustio. No había cambiado de opinión: aún iba a escribir al búlgaro. Durante todo el entreno y la cena, él no había dejado de pensar, con ansiedad creciente, que aún estaban en contacto y que vería cómo le escribía, sin poder saber qué le diría, pero ella no había sacado más el tema, y él había temido parecer insistente. Se sentía intranquilo ante la proximidad del chico que, desde Bulgaria, era capaz de proyectar su sombra sobre Hermione, con quien se resistía a perder contacto. Le dolía la posibilidad de que quizás el sentimiento fuera mutuo: que ella ansiara las cartas tanto como, seguro, lo hacía Krum.

¿Había sido un estúpido, recordándoselo? Nunca lo sabría, pero conocía demasiado la organizada y despierta mente de Hermione como para creer que lo hubiera olvidado. Era más probable que, si ella no lo había vuelto a mencionar, fuera sólo porque lo tenía aparcado a un lado, hasta que llegara el momento. Así, se podía consolar pensando que no había puesto ideas nuevas en el cerebro de ella, sino que sólo había mencionado lo que ella ya planeaba y había querido saber cuándo.

Ya en su dormitorio, cogió los libros de Adivinación y sus cosas para escribir. ¿Qué le tendría que decir Hermione a Krum? No sabía nada de los términos en que estaban ellos dos: no había podido preguntarle nada a la chica, por miedo a parecer demasiado susceptible. Se había comportado como un auténtico sinvergüenza cuando él había estado en Hogwarts, y lo último que quería era que ella pensara que no había cambiado. Le había dicho muchas veces que lo sentía, y era totalmente cierto: no sabía controlar su espontaneidad y, como muchas otras veces, había explotado, pero Hermione no se había merecido para nada ese trato. Lo habían cegado los celos y le habían hecho decir cosas de las que se arrepentía. Después de todo, Hermione parecía habérselo pasado en grande en el baile de invierno del año anterior, con él, y Ron sólo había sido un inmaduro, acusándola de cosas que no pensaba, sólo porque no podía mantener sus celos adentro.

Bueno, ¡pues estaba aprendiendo! Soportaría estoicamente que Hermione escribiera una carta a Krum justo a su lado, sin echarle ni siquiera una mirada de reojo y sin perder los nervios, y no le haría ni una sola pregunta sobre lo que le explicaba. Si era una carta de amor... Toda su compostura se desmoronaba con sólo planteárselo, pero no cedería a la curiosidad y, si era una carta de amor, lo aceptaría con tranquilidad. Claro que tampoco lo sabría, ya que no pensaba mirar, pero el caso era que estaba decidido a aceptarlo, ¡y era un gran paso!

Aunque era un descanso no saber si lo sería. Así, todo quedaba a su imaginación y, no habiendo nada definitivo, igual podría controlarse mejor. Volvió abajo, cargado con sus cosas, y se sentó en el mismo sofá que había ocupado, a hacer los deberes.

Neville ya estaba allí, haciendo el trabajo que Snape le había mandado de castigo, bajo la atenta supervisión de Hermione, y Harry, que le había seguido tanto a la habitación como de vuelta, también. Rápidamente, se pusieron a leerse las cartas mutuamente y anotaron los resultados, llenos de comentarios ingeniosos sobre las combinaciones obtenidas, en los pergaminos.

- Uy, Harry - se burlaba Ron de su amigo, señalándole una carta que había sobre el sofá, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Chico, qué desgracia... ¡Tan joven...!

- Pero no más que tú, Ron - le respondió él, fingiendo una insondable pena. - Mira, mira: el sol. Eso es que te vas a morir de insolación, lleno de llagas y pústulas insoportables, de aspecto verde y rezumantes.

- O que me convertiré en vampiro - propuso él, asintiendo con una mueca. - ¡Y moriré porque olvidaré que lo era, y saldré a estirar las piernas en pleno día!

- Todo el mundo sabe - le llamó la atención Hermione, con voz redicha - que los vampiros no _salen_ a estirar las piernas: prefieren mucho más volar, convertidos en murciélagos.

Ron sacó la lengua a Hermione, con una mueca de exasperación, pero rápidamente la cambió por una sonrisa: la chica sólo les seguía las bromas. Ella le respondió con un guiño y se inclinó sobre su falda, en la que, sin que Ron hubiera notado nada, había aparecido un pergamino, en que ella ya tenía escritos, como mínimo, diez centímetros. No le hizo falta preguntar qué era para imaginarlo, y se puso a tirar las cartas restantes a Harry, sin decir palabra.


	6. Yo tengo la mía aquí

**Capítulo 6 - _"...yo tengo la mía aquí."_**

Hermione ya le había preguntado a Krum, con todo tipo de detalles, sobre la finta de Wronsky para cuando Ron le sacó la lengua. Tenía que admitir que no estaba nada concentrada y que le costaba trabajo mantener la atención en algo que no fuera la voz y los ojos de Ron. No paraba de bromear con Harry, pronosticándole toda clase de muertes insoportables, y su bonita risa era casi contagiosa. No sabía escribir una carta tan importante con Ron tan cerca, pero no podía irse arriba hasta que Neville hubiera acabado el castigo y no quería esperar hasta demasiado tarde para poderla escribir. Siempre tendría el día siguiente, y todos los sucesivos, pero estaba determinada a acabarla tan pronto como fuera posible; esa misma noche, si podía ser.

Pero no encontraba cómo empezar para llegar a lo que quería decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle que quería a otro sin decírselo abiertamente e hiriéndole lo mínimo posible?

Hasta ese momento, todo lo que había conseguido decir de ella misma era que estaba bien. "_Me estoy preparando mucho para los exámenes finales_", había explicado. "_Quiero hacerlo muy bien, y tengo miedo de que se me eche el tiempo encima_."

¿Podría redirigir la carta desde ahí? Parecía algo desesperado sacar el típico 'no me concentro porque hay alguien en mi vida' a relucir. Ella quería ser mucho más sincera.

"_Viktor, no me andaré por las ramas_", escribió, finalmente. "_Sé que sabes lo que siento por ti, igual que yo sé lo que tú sientes por mí. Lo hablamos más de una vez, ¿recuerdas? Y tuvimos que convenir que no es lo mismo. Por mucho que me duela tener que decírtelo (aunque soy consciente que te lastimaré más a ti, y no sabes cómo me odio por ello), no puedo seguir con esto. Sé que sólo somos amigos, que eso es todo lo que me pediste siempre, pero no puedo. Me siento como si jugara a dos bandas, y no está bien: ni tengo paz ni te dejo tenerla a ti. Era increíble que alguien como tú, gran estrella del Quidditch, se fijara en mí, sólo una estudiante de cuarto de Hogwarts. Sé que es más increíble que ahora yo te rechace, pero espero que entiendas que tengo que hacerlo: no seré feliz si no lo tomo ahora esta decisión. Quiero ser sincera contigo, y darte esperanzas de que alguna vez..._"

- 'Mione - la llamó Harry, sobresaltándola. - ¿Qué haces?

- Escribo una carta - explicó, sonrojándose, tímida de que se pudieran interesar en lo que escribía, de lo que ellos no sabían nada.

Harry le sonrió y continuó con su informe.

- ¿Cómo vas? - oyó que le susurraba Ron.

- Muy bien - aseguró, en el mismo tono. - Ya casi acabo.

"_pueda olvidar cómo me siento ahora, y ser más que tu amiga, es injusto. Hay otro; no puedo decirte más, y, a pesar de que él no siente nada por mí, siento que os traiciono a los dos si mantengo más tiempo esta situación. Por eso, y aunque sé que será difícil, creo que tenemos que interrumpir el contacto. Tú tienes una vida allí en Bulgaria; yo tengo la mía aquí. Sería bonito seguir en contacto, sólo como amigos, escribiéndonos como hasta ahora, pero me temo que, hasta que mi vida no se aclare, no podré hacerlo sin sentirme terriblemente culpable. Créeme que siento mucho haberte hecho daño, y sólo espero que me comprendas. Ya sentía algo por él antes de conocerte a ti, y no he conseguido olvidarlo todavía. Perdóname_."

Satisfecha del resultado, aunque sintiendo sinceramente lo que decía la carta, Hermione firmó, alzó la vista y miró a Ron, que la observaba de reojo. Sin apartar la vista de él, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con una cinta.

- ¿Ya? - inspiró él.

- Ya - repitió la chica, asintiendo. - Voy a mandársela.

Vio cómo Ron asentía, con la vista baja, y se levantó del sofá. Echó una mirada rápida a lo que hacía Neville, le indicó un par de errores y le pidió a Harry que le prestara a Hedwig.

- Claro - le respondió él, mirando alternativamente a Ron y a ella. - Está arriba, en la habitación.

- ¿Subo yo? - se aseguró ella.

Harry emitió un sonido afirmativo y la observó mientras ella se alejaba. La chica subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio en completo silencio, sintiéndose culpable por su entrada clandestina al dormitorio de los chicos, prácticamente terreno vedado. Llegó al rellano que separaba su puerta de la de ellos y picó suavemente. Era innecesario, claro: todos estaban aún abajo, trabajando o charlando, pero se quiso asegurar. No sería agradable entrar en una habitación en la que se suponía que no podía entrar, salvo casos especiales, y encontrar a uno de sus compañeros cambiándose; ¡los dos se sentirían tan violentos! Aunque, con una media sonrisa, tuvo que admitir que sólo se sentiría incómoda porque Ron no estaba allí: si el pelirrojo estaba abajo, con toda certeza, no era a él a quien podía encontrar medio desnudo y, por tanto, ¿qué interés podía tener no picar?

Se estaba volviendo una chica mala, se riñó, en broma. Desvergonzada y directa al grano; aunque no llevaría nunca a cabo sus imaginaciones. Si bien a ella no la haría sentir mal, podía imaginar a Ron, sonrojado hasta el flequillo y horrorizado porque ella lo hubiera encontrado sin camiseta.

No recibió respuesta, y entró tranquilamente. Por el reflejo de la luna en la ventana, pudo ver que Hedwig estaba en su jaula, al lado de la cama de Harry, y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella y sacarla. La llevaría abajo y mandaría desde allí la carta: ya desde el principio había imaginado hacerlo así, y ni siquiera había subido el pergamino con ella. No era su habitación, y no prolongaría la estancia allí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La puerta abriéndose detrás de ella hizo que se girase, para encontrar a un tímido Ron, que le traía, bien visible y separada de su cuerpo, la carta de Viktor.

- Te lo has dejado abajo - musitó el chico, con la mirada baja y los hombros hundidos. - Harry me ha dicho que te lo subiera...

- Pensaba enviarla desde la sala común - explicó Hermione, sorprendida de que se hubiera molestado en subírsela.

- Ya se lo he dicho a Harry - se quejó Ron, con el ceño fruncido, - pero como así acababas antes...

Hermione le dio las gracias y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y le pasara el rollo de pergamino.

- ¿Cuánto tarda en llegarle? - murmuró Ron cuando llegó a su lado.

- No lo sé - suspiró ella. - No mucho, ya sabes cómo son las lechuzas. Pero no sé qué hora debe ser allí... Como las dos de la madrugada, imagino... No la verá hasta mañana.

- No - coincidió Ron. - ¿Es... importante?

Hermione lo miró, pero él apartó la mirada en seguida, con una expresión de enfado que la chica no pudo entender.

- No corre prisa - le aseguró. - ¿Por qué?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

- Por nada. Anda, mándala y vamos abajo...

Hermione le dio el rollo a Hedwig, que movió las alas con excitación.

- A Viktor, Hedwig - le explicó, antes de abrirle la ventana y dejarla salir. - Espero que Harry no la necesite - pensó en voz, mientras la veían alejarse. - Tardará al menos un día en ir y venir y me sabrá mal si le hace falta y no la tiene por mi culpa.

- Pig estará pronto de vuelta - comentó Ron débilmente. - Y siempre tenemos las lechuzas de la escuela. Igualmente, no puede usarla para las cosas importantes, porque llama demasiado la atención.

- Sí - suspiró ella, mirando el reflejo plateado de las alas en la noche. - Es preciosa.

Ron guardó silencio un buen rato, sentado en el suelo de la habitación. Hermione estaba a su lado, de rodillas, observándolo en silencio. Él había dicho que se dieran prisa en enviarlo bajar, y ahora parecía que no se quería mover. Esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

- No sabía que os escribierais - murmuró finalmente.

- Sí - dijo ella, incómoda.

A pesar de la decisión que había tomado, aún se sentía culpable cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que había estado alimentando las esperanzas de Krum, aun sin proponérselo, mientras sentía como si traicionara a Ron. No era tan descabellado: ya que él no se sentía celoso, como el año anterior, ella suplía la falta y se reprochaba todo lo que él hubiera debido censurarle.

- Es un buen chico - aseguró Ron, alzando la vista hasta encontrar la suya. - Y un genio sobre la escoba.

- Lo es - consintió Hermione. - Oye, Ron - aventuró, imaginando por dónde iban los tiros, - no hace falta que te disculpes más. Ya sé que no piensas todo lo que dijiste. No hace falta que...

- ¿Te quiere?


	7. ¿Te quiere?

**Capítulo 7 - "¿Te quiere?"**

El mismo Ron se sorprendió tan seguro de querer preguntarle aquello. Si mantenían una relación, ni que fuera postal, por lo menos quería saber exactamente a qué atenerse y, aún con el corazón desbocado, no encontraba ninguna razón para callarse sus preguntas.

¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que, llegado el momento, lucharía? Bien, quizás no luchara exactamente, pero, por lo menos, se mantendría informado. Calmado y sin perder los estribos, pero no callado. Para demostrar que ya no era el mismo de hacía un año, que había cogido una tremenda pataleta al ver a su amiga con otro, no podía mantenerse inactivo: también era importante saber actuar en conveniencia, y no sólo saberse contener.

- ¿Te quiere? - repitió, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Me aprecia - respondió ella, esquiva.

- Se le notaba - coincidió él. - Hermione, ¿te hace feliz?

La chica se envaró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tacto, pensó Ron. Mucho tacto. ¡No era momento de ser él mismo!

- Que cómo estáis - explicó. - ¿Qué te cuenta?

Hermione se inclinó hacia un lado y se sentó en el suelo, como él.

- No sé qué quieres que te responda - suspiró.

- Me sorprende que no nos dijeras nada sobre sus cartas. Sé que fui horrible el año pasado, pero te juro que he cambiado...

- No - lo cortó ella. - Sé que has cambiado, Ron, no es eso. Es que... no me sentía cómoda hablando sobre eso.

- Pero todo te va bien con él, ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió, con la vista baja.

- Claro - susurró. - Somos amigos.

Amigos. Bueno, y eso ¿qué quería decir? Amigos. ¿Como Harry y ella? ¡Venga ya, no le haría creer que Krum pensaba en ella en los mismos términos que Harry! ¡Pero si había caído a sus pies en pocos días, y en medio de una competición en la cual era uno de los cuatro participantes! Ahora, a kilómetros de distancia, ¿Viktor sería para ella inocuo? ¿Sólo amigos? Escondía algo más, y le dolió ver que no le tenía confianza.

- Vamos abajo - decidió, ligeramente hostil. - Tenemos que seguir trabajando.

Ella asintió, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - dijo la chica, muy bajito, al cabo de una pausa. - ¿Te has enfadado?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Entiendo que no me hayas hablado de las cartas - mintió. - Por mucho que me disculpe, tengo mucho genio, y supongo que temías que...

- No - le aseguró ella, con una risa grave. - Créeme, todo eso está olvidado. Ya sé que no te enfadarías.

Oh. No se enfadaría. Ron la miró, entre sorprendido y ofendido, pero ella mantenía la vista baja, y no pudo encontrar sus ojos.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

Sonaba realmente sorprendida.

- Que por qué no hablabas conmigo. O con Harry. Porque con él tampoco has hablado sobre Krum, ¿no?

Ella negó y tocó la jaula de Hedwig con un dedo, distraída.

- No lo necesitaba - dijo, y él pudo ver, tan claro como el agua, que era mentira.

- Ah - acertó a responder. Esa última falsedad había hecho renacer el ardor en sus entrañas, como cuando los había visto juntos en el baile, y tuvo que recurrir a todo su control para no reaccionar de manera similar. Pero, si no lo sacaba gritándole y demostrando al mundo sus celos, tendría que hacerlo de otra forma, y sólo se le ocurrió el desencanto. En vez de hacerle enfadar, lo hirió. No quería contárselo; bueno, no eran amigos, eso ya lo había acabado por descubrir solo. Pero ¿ni a Harry? ¡¿E incluso le mentía diciéndole que no lo necesitaba?! ¡Pero si se veía de lejos que algo le pasaba!

Y eso era lo que más daño le hacía: no le escondía algo que lo involucrara a él, sino a ella misma, y no era algo que la hiciese feliz. Había algo que la preocupaba, algo que hacía salir rayas en su frente, y no les dejaba ayudarla. Se sintió impotente y plantado, poco querido, y estuvo a punto de, acorde con su explosivo carácter, levantarse y largarse, para aceptarlo solo.

En cambio, se levantó finalmente.

- Vamos, 'Mione - dijo, sintiéndose completamente vacío. - Deben de estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto.

Ella asintió y se levantó también.

- Estoy bien con Krum - concluyó ella, poniendo a su conversación un colofón que a Ron ya no podría importarle menos. - Nos escribimos de vez en cuando y... Hacerme feliz no, porque... no se aplica. Quiero decir que vive muy lejos y que no... hay nada entre nosotros...

Ron asintió, sin mirarla siquiera. Si no confiaba en él, ¿qué importancia podían tener unas palabras más? Si era cierto que no había nada entre ellos, ese Krum era más estúpido de lo que parecía. Y si era falso... No, la creía, no era que hubiera pasado a desconfiar sistemáticamente de ella, pero, en el fondo, no le importaba demasiado. No había nada entre ellos; bueno, sus celos no se aligeraban en absoluto. Si la posición real del búlgaro era inferior a la que Ron creía que tenía, en la vida de Hermione, la del propio Ron había pasado dos órdenes de magnitud por debajo. Dios. Podía compadecer a Krum, y a la vez sentirse aliviado al saber que no decía estar loca por él, pero era como secar el mar.

Salió de la habitación sin fijarse más que inconscientemente en que Hermione le siguiera, y bajó los escalones sin más. Llegaría a la sala común, recogería sus cosas y seguiría con los deberes arriba; había sido un largo día.

Al llegar abajo le sorprendió ver a la profesora McGonagall allí, hablando a los alumnos, y aquello cambió sus planes más inmediatos. Se acercó a Harry, sin perder detalle de lo que decía la profesora. Detrás de ella, vio, había dos profesores más: si Snape había llegado a entrar en la residencia de Gryffindor, era que algo grave pasaba.

- Se les asignará un monitor o profesor por grupo - estaba explicando la profesora de Transformaciones - y, hasta nueva orden, tendrán terminantemente prohibido salir solos de la escuela. Las visitas a Hogsmeade, por supuesto, quedan canceladas indefinidamente, y eso incluye - Ron vio como la profesora buscaba con la vista a sus hermanos y, una vez encontrados, les dirigía una mirada significativa - las salidas no autorizadas. No tienen que preocuparse, todos sabemos que Hogwarts es seguro, pero, si es cierto que los seguidores del Innominable están cerca, toda medida de seguridad será poca. Se apostará un vigilante delante de la torre día y noche, todas las salidas serán consignadas, y aquellos que no cumplan las normas serán expulsados del colegio inmediatamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ron negó lentamente, como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Voldemort realmente cerca. Medidas de seguridad. Un escalofrío le recorrió, haciéndole olvidar su decepción anterior.

Pronto los murmullos recorrían la sala, mientras se asignaban los profesores y monitores a los grupos: la marca de las Fuerzas del Mal había sido vista en Hogsmeade. Aunque no se sabían todavía las consecuencias (la Marca raras veces era en vano, y casi siempre acompañaba a la muerte de alguien), el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca del chico que sobrevivió era más que alarmante.

Cuando estuvieron asignados a sus respectivos responsables según unos horarios que se colgaron en la parte de detrás del cuadro que servía de entrada, los profesores se fueron y todos los alumnos fueron instados por los monitores a retirarse también a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin que importaran los deberes. Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron sus cosas y fueron arriba, en completo silencio. Ron no volvió a hablar con la chica esa noche. De hecho, no abrió la boca, demasiado preocupado, hasta que estuvo en su cama. Sólo entonces, mirando la jaula de Hedwig, llamó a Harry.

- Tienes que decirle que venga - susurró Ron, cuando Harry se giró a mirarle. - Mañana, tienes que enviarle una lechuza y decirle que venga. Si están tan cerca...

- La cicatriz no me duele - lo contrarió Harry. - Si hubiera peligro real, me dolería. No puedo preocuparlo así.

- Si no hubiera peligro real, Dumbledore no hubiera puesto estas medidas de seguridad.

Harry abrió la boca para objetar algo, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente y se metió en su cama.

- Ya veremos - murmuró débilmente. - Ya veremos.

Ron estuvo despierto casi dos horas, pensando en el extraño final del día. Por una parte, Hermione, ocultándoles cosas. Y por otra, el peligro, tan cercano como para alertar al mismo director.

Ojalá Harry le hiciera caso y llamara a Sirius. Sabían que el fugitivo tenía trabajo importante que hacer para Dumbledore, pero también era el padrino de Harry, y este podría necesitar protección pronto. ¿Quién mejor que él para estar con su ahijado? Era un animago, y eso tenía, sin duda, sus ventajas, aunque Voldemort ya supiera de su existencia. Podría estar junto al chico siempre, y nadie sospecharía: sólo era su mascota.

Si Harry no se decidía a escribirle, se decidió, lo haría él mismo. Sirius tenía que estar ahí.

Sobretodo cuando Snape estaba dentro del colegio. Aunque Dumbledore confiara en él, ¿quién sabía hasta qué punto era un traidor a Voldemort y no a Hogwarts? Había sido un espía durante meses. Pero los espías pueden ser dos veces agentes dobles; no sería la primera vez.

Necesitaban protección.

Y, una vez decidido y más tranquilo respecto a las Fuerzas del Mal, sólo le quedó preocuparse por el giro de la situación con Hermione. Seguía escribiendo a Krum, lo había abrazado, le había cogido el brazo con afecto, no confiaba en él, le mentía, había algo detrás del 'sólo somos amigos' que le había dicho. Cansado y adormilado, no consiguió sacar ninguna conclusión sobre el tema, excepto que la chica no le tenía demasiada confianza, y recordarlo sólo le sirvió para dormirse con una sensación amarga en el pecho.

Ella necesitaba hablar sobre Krum, pensó, justo antes de dormirse. Al día siguiente le pediría a Harry que sacara el tema cuando estuvieran a solas, para que ella pudiera desahogarse sin que Ron molestara.

Molestara.

Una molestia.

Pero eso sería...

Al día siguiente. Sí, al día siguiente.

Y, por fin, se durmió.

Ron se despertó hacia las seis, aunque llevaba algo más de media hora en una duermevela intranquila. Iba en una escoba, en una muy vieja, durante un partido de Quidditch. Él era bateador, pero no tenía bate, y se caía de la escoba. Tenía que cogerse fuerte al palo para mantener el equilibrio, y las bludgers no dejaban de ir hacia él. Harry estaba cerca, buscando la snitch, pero no le hacía gran caso y, en el otro equipo, Malfoy se reía de él por su torpeza.

Fue un descanso despertar. El sueño no tenía ninguna lógica, las cosas aparecían y desaparecían sin que él acertara ni a verlas, según cómo de profundo durmiera en ese instante y, en cuanto lo pensó, su pesadilla se desvaneció del todo. Permaneció en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero, al menos, suficientemente despierto como para no seguir relacionando fogonazos de imágenes aisladas como parte de una misma historia, por poco sentido que pudiera tener, sin cuestionárselo, siquiera.

Escuchó a Harry roncar suavemente en la cama de al lado y se tapó hasta la barbilla, buscando calor. Era demasiado pronto, y aún le quedaba sueño detrás de los ojos; aún podría dormir casi una hora más. Después de todo, su primer vigilante, la profesora Sprout, no llegaría hasta las ocho y cuarto para acompañarlos hasta el comedor. Se arrebujó bajo las sábanas e intentó imaginar que estaba en casa, que era pequeño, que su vida no existía. Era un viejo truco: para evitar empezar a pensar en lo que de verdad le preocupaba, se engañaba pensando que nada de eso era real, fingía que aún le preocupaba lo que hicieran Fred y George, recuperaba la tranquilidad de cuando los problemas aún no existían y mantenía la ilusión hasta que los ojos le pesaban tanto que ni siquiera le importaba que fuera mentira.

Pero no se sentía bien: aún engañándose, el dolor sordo de su estómago no dejaba lugar a la ignorancia. Miedo, por la marca de la noche anterior. Tristeza, por las mentiras de Hermione.

Después de unos minutos haciendo oídos sordos, sin éxito, a sus recuerdos y a sus deprimentes conclusiones, en las cuales veía a Hermione a kilómetros de él y no lo podía remediar, Ron se rindió. No podría estar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormirse de nuevo, por mucho que lo intentara; lo único que conseguiría empecinándose sería acabar aún más cansado y nervioso. Se levantó y fue a tomarse una ducha, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeros.

Se acabó, decidió mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta tras él. Estaba tan lejos de conseguirla, habían perdido tanto la confianza que, sencillamente no valía la pena: la olvidaría. De una vez por todas, la olvidaría, y que escribiera tantas cartas a Krum como quisiera. Algo le pasaba con Krum, algo que la preocupaba - lo había visto en sus ojos. ¿Tenía que dejar que un estúpido enamoramiento destruyera su confianza en él, para siempre? Había sido un error enamorarse en primer lugar, había sido estúpido enfadarse tanto por algo tan natural como que saliera con un chico, y ahora difícilmente podría arreglarlo pero, al menos, si no podía restablecer puentes, podía asegurarse de que nunca más se rompieran. Y, a un nivel mucho más egoísta, podía dejar de angustiarse por perderla. ¿Qué le quedaba, además, por perder, ya?

Se había acabado. Hermione estaba olvidada. Y, si no quería explicarle lo que le pasaba, si no confiaba en él, que sólo quería ayudarla y cuidarla... Frunció el ceño; no era momento para sentir ternura, cuando estaba decidiendo renunciar a todo, ¡no era momento para recordar cómo la quería!

Y cómo la quería. Inspiró entrecortadamente, dejando escapar un sollozo. La olvidaría, abandonaría, se resignaría, pero _cómo la quería_. ¿Por qué no podía ser, se preguntó, ya completamente llorando, si él sólo quería lo mejor para ella: abrazarla, cuidarla, verla sonreír siempre? ¿Por qué ella no le dejaba, por qué no podía acariciarle la mejilla, ¡inocentemente!, y hacerla sentir mejor? ¡Era injusto! Era injusto que ella no lo pudiera aceptar, que se hubiera dado cuenta tan tarde, que ni contara con su confianza contara ahora, cuando todo lo que quería era ayudar.

Se apoyó en el lavabo y observó su reflejo, con desesperación. Era patético, llorando como un crío porque era incapaz de olvidar lo que sentía por Hermione. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y la cara se le contraía en muecas tristes cada vez que recordaba algún detalle. Tenía una pinta terrible.

Por lo menos Krum no era guapo. Él tampoco, claro, pero al menos Krum no le daba rabia por eso, también. Ya era el genio del Quidditch, probablemente uno de los mejores buscadores de la historia, participante en el torneo del año anterior y chico famoso de quien todas las chicas se enamoraban: gracias a Dios que, al menos, era poco agraciado, o Ron hubiera tenido que matarlo. Sonrió entre lágrimas: si por él fuera, lo borraría del mapa igualmente.

Pero eso no arreglaría nada. Era por la conversación del día anterior, que lloraba, y no por la existencia del búlgaro. Hermione no le explicaba sus problemas, y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla. Por eso lloraba. Porque no podía cuidarla.

Pero ¿la había cuidado alguna vez? No, que él recordara. No como hubiera querido, al menos. Pero habían sido amigos, habían hablado sobre muchas cosas, se habían explicado los problemas. 

Y ahora ya no lo hacían.

¡Cuando dijo a enfadarse con Hermione por Krum podría haberse quedado calladito!


	8. Sutil, Fred

**Capítulo 8: _Sutil, Fred_**

Después de ducharse, y como Harry aún no se había despertado, bajó a la sala común, ya vestido y todo. Esperaría que todos se despertasen, pero sin molestarles; aún era pronto. Y tenía que ser en la sala común: no podía salir sin la compañía de un adulto.

¿No era una medida extrema?

Bajó las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, y se sentó en un sofá de la desierta sala. El fuego, medio extinguido, la mantenía caliente, y no podía decir que se estuviera mal allí, completamente en silencio. Ojalá pudiera conseguir lo mismo para su interior: una habitación vacía y en paz donde no se escuchara ningún ruido, donde nada lo molestara. Ojalá.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara pasos en la escalera: estaba visto que no era el único madrugador. Se giró, para ver quién se acercaba, y sonrió levemente al ver aparecer una cabeza roja tras el eje de las escaleras.

- ¿Estás solo? - preguntó el recién llegado.

Ron asintió y se levantó para acercarse a su hermano.

- ¿No podías dormir?

- Te he oído bajar - explicó Fred, a lo que Ron respondió con una mirada de duda: él estaba dos pisos por encima. - ¿Qué pasa, preocupado por la marca de ayer?

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

- No tenía más sueño - mintió. - ¿Y tú?

- George soñaba en voz alta - se quejó, con una mueca exagerada que indicaba claramente que era mentira. - ¡Te juro que si le vuelvo a oír disculparse en sueños delante de la McG...!

Ron rió y caminó de nuevo hacia el sofá.

- ¿Nos sentamos?

- Bueno - le dijo Fred, y fue a sentarse a su lado. Todavía llevaba el pijama, con un jersey marca Weasley encima como abrigo. - ¿Cómo te va todo...?

- Bien - mintió el Weasley menor. - Como siempre.

Fred asintió suavemente.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Todo bien?

Ron asintió también y dirigió una mirada de escepticismo a Fred. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

- ¡Me preocupa, Ron! - dijo el chico, sonando sincero. - Te parecerá increíble, pero me preocupas, y me preocupa Harry. Si la marca del mal estaba tan cerca... Quizás no fue una buena idea lo del mapa.

- No saldrá de aquí - lo tranquilizó Ron. - Después de lo del año pasado, no creo que salga de aquí ilegalmente, ni aunque le vaya la vida en ello. No te preocupes.

Fred sonrió, aliviado, y se acomodó en el sofá.

- Pero - murmuró, girándose para comprobar que nadie lo oía - Ron, no es eso lo que más me preocupa, ahora mismo.

Oh-oh; las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de Ron. Fred no era de fiar, Fred le haría cualquier broma estúpida que diría demasiado de él, Fred se lo contaría a George y entre los dos idearían una manera ñoña de hacer que ella se enterara. ¡Tenía que negarlo absolutamente todo!

- Soy tu hermano - continuó el mayor. - Te conozco bien, Ronnie, y... se te nota. No lo estás pasando bien, y...

- Fred - dijo Ron, intentando parecer sereno. - No es lo que tú imaginas. Yo y Hermione no...

- Lo sé - lo interrumpió el otro, con una expresión de preocupación tan sincera que Ron se sorprendió descubriendo que no la había visto nunca antes. - Os he escuchado hablar, y... más o menos... ¿Tú estás bien?

- Perfectamente - volvió a mentir el menor. - No sé qué te imaginas, Fred, pero no hay nada de lo que insinúas.

- Va - gruñó él. - ¡No seas ridículo, Ron! Te conozco muy bien, y sé que estás loco por Hermione. ¡Si se te nota de lejos!

Ron miró un segundo a su hermano antes de rendirse, más por voluntad propia que por necesidad. La verdad era que necesitaba hablar sobre ello, y que... ¡Vaya, era su hermano! Si incluso él lo traicionaba y lo hería haciendo público algo tan delicado, estaba claro que no podría confiar nunca en nadie.

Pero, para asegurarse, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Fred, - masculló - esto es muy serio. Si Hermione supiera algo, _jamás_, me encargaría personalmente de que mamá supiera con detalle todos los escondites de la habitación. Y no bromeo.

- Me ofendes - dijo su hermanos, con una sonrisa afectuosa. - ¡Ronnie, puedes confiar en mí! Jamás diría nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Hermione. Pero necesitas consejos, necesitas hablar con alguien, y... Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

- Das miedo - advirtió a su hermano. - ¡Te estás haciendo mayor y todo!

- ¡Que te lo crees tú eso! - respondió él, riendo en voz baja. - Lo que pasa es que me necesitas, renacuajo.

Ron golpeó a su hermano en el brazo, sin intención de hacerle daño, pero no respondió a la pulla. Vio que Fred rápidamente lo interpretaba correctamente: necesitaba más hablar con él que cualquier otra cosa.

- No estoy loco por ella - dijo, después de un silencio expectante de su hermano. - La encuentro... bonita, pero ya está.

Fred ni siquiera lo miró con dudas, aunque él esperaba que no creyera ni palabra y que le inquiriera hasta que aceptara que era mucho más profundo que eso. En cambio, asintió lentamente, condescendiente.

- ¿Desde hace mucho?

- Me di cuenta más o menos el año pasado, en el... baile...

- Ya - suspiró él. - Estabas tan celoso que te peleaste con ella.

- Sí - admitió él, en voz alta por primera vez. - Estaba muy celoso. Ya me conoces...

- Perdiste de vista el mundo - concluyó el otro. - Te dio uno de esos prontos de mamá.

- ¡No son de mamá! - se defendió.

- _Lo son_. ¡Cualquier día sales detrás de Harry con una sartén, para reñirle por no hacer los deberes!

Ron dirigió una mirada molesta a su hermano, que entendió el mensaje y dejó estar el tema.

- Vale, vale. Perdona. Te diste cuenta entonces. ¿Y nunca le has dicho nada?

Durante un instante, el menor Weasley tuvo la impresión de que esa conversación no llevaría a nada. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle Fred? Para él todo era fácil, todo era despreocupación y alegría; ¿cómo podría entender por lo que estaba pasando él? Estuvo tentado de dejarlo allí y subir arriba a leer, en silencio, en su cama. Pero era su hermano. Lo quería (aunque que Malfoy le hiciera cosquillas si se lo pensaba decir jamás), y, sobre todo, quería confiar en él, porque necesitaba desesperadamente un cambio.

- Claro que no - respondió, al final. - Después de aquella pelea tan tonta, ya es mucho que me vuelva a hablar. No necesito complicar las cosas, ¿no crees?

- Va, explícame cómo te sientes - sugirió Fred, luego de haber consentido que no lo necesitaba. - ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Eso superó el margen de tolerancia de Ron.

- No puedo - murmuró, con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Esto es ridículo, Fred! ¿Tú y yo hablando como personas civilizadas, y sobre algo como esto? ¡No me cabe en la cabeza!

- Somos personas civilizadas - se quejó su hermano, herido. - ¡Que te haga bromas no quiere decir que no me importe lo que te pase!

- ¡Pero esta conversación no tiene sentido! - insistió Ron, con vehemencia. - ¿De qué te serviría que te dijera lo que siento? ¡¿Qué podrías hacer?!

- ¡Nada! - exclamó Fred. - ¿Pero aún no ves que no lo hago por mí? Ron, llevas semanas como alma en pena, y vi cómo subías ayer detrás de ella, con la carta de ese Krum en la mano. ¡Después de cómo te pusiste porque la invitó a un baile, creía que estarías destrozado por ver que no perdían el contacto! Porque - dudó - tú no lo sabías, ¿no, que se escribían?

- Me lo dijo ayer por la tarde - aclaró. - Pero, y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Harry me lo contó, cuando le pregunté adónde ibas. Va, Ron, sinceramente: ¿necesitas ayuda? No tengo tiempo para perder, y, si me preocupo por nada, pues mira, mejor...

- La necesito a ella - respondió el más joven, en un susurro triste. - ¿Es algo que me puedas dar?

Fred le revolvió el pelo afectuosamente.

- Si te la diera yo, no serviría - objetó. - Tienes que ser tú quien la consiga, Ronnie.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? - preguntó Ron, alzando la vista.

- Si esto no llega a oídos de Percy - bromeó el mayor - sí, alguna.

- ¿Y dolía tanto?

- Al principio - lo tranquilizó. - Pero no lo haces bien, hermanito: ¡tienes que enfocarlo diferente! No puede ser que casi no hables delante de ella, y que no reacciones cuando te habla de Krum... Mira, yo creo que deberías seguir celoso. Más controlado, pero... insinuante.

Ron sonrió con pena.

- No. Nada de eso. Pienso olvidarla - le aseguró. - Es la única manera: si quiere a Krum, que lo quiera, y si no, pues no, pero tengo que conseguir que se me pase. Esto no es vida.

- Sí que es vida - puntualizó Fred. - Precisamente eso es la vida. Ron, aunque lo pases mal ahora, es un paso previo necesario...

- No entiendes nada - le cortó. - Hermione y yo ni siquiera hablamos, y hay muchas cosas que no me cuenta. Creo que hay algo entre ella y Krum, algo que no me quiere decir, porque, supongo, cree que me volveré loco otra vez. Y no puedo dejar que tenga ese concepto de mí.

- Ya no lo puedes arreglar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero tampoco puedo seguir así, porque, si al final sí que hay algo entre ellos y yo no he superado lo de Hermione, será una agonía.

- Pero si no sabes lo que siente por él, ¿no te parece drástico cortar por lo sano?

- Sé lo que no siente por mí - se estremeció Ron. - Sé que ni siquiera somos amigos, ¿cómo podríamos...?

- Precisamente - le interrumpió Fred. - Vamos, Ron, ¡tú sabes que los sentimientos así hacen difícil una amistad! No sabes cómo hablarle, te da vergüenza acercarte demasiado, ¡y no puedes dejar de pensar cómo debe de ser besarla!

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- Pero tengo que olvidarla - repitió, con menos convicción.

- Toma el caballo que hay más cerca de la puerta, o ninguno - dijo Fred, crípticamente.

Ron lo miró, sin entenderlo.

- La decisión de Hobson - explicó su hermano. - Hobson daba a elegir a sus clientes entre sus caballos, y les decía que tomaran el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, o ninguno.

- Pero eso no es una opción válida - discrepó el menor.

- Exactamente: no hay decisión. Como tú ahora. Dices: tengo que olvidarla. Y tienes que elegir entre olvidarla o no. ¿Hay dos opciones válidas?

Ron parpadeó, confuso.

- Claro - aseguró. - Olvidarla, o no hacerlo.

- Como si pudieras - sonrió Fred. - No seas ridículo, renacuajo: estás _enamorado_ de Hermione, tanto que no sabes ni mirarla sin ponerte colorado. ¡¿Cómo podrías decir '¡no, no, yo la olvido!' y cumplirlo?!

- La solución de Hobson - suspiró el pequeño. - ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Angie - dijo Fred, con una sonrisa radiante. - ¿A que es útil? ¡Con George ya me ha servido tres veces!

Ron volvió a pegar a su hermano, riendo.

- Entonces, según tú, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Celoso - repitió Fred.

- Jamás. No quiero ni recordarle lejanamente lo que hice el año pasado.

- ¿Encantador? - sugirió ahora.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Caballeroso, considerado, no dejar de decirle lo guapa que está...

- ¡Ecs! - protestó Ron. - ¡Tengo que seguir pareciendo yo, Fred!

- Pues díselo - concluyó llanamente. - Quieres ser tú, y tú eres su amigo: díselo claramente, ¡Herm, te quiero, y Krum me da más rabia, ¡mira que te digo!, que Snape!

Ron dudó un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza con determinación.

- Ni en broma - aseguró. - No se lo pienso decir: ¡no puedo!

- Es algo que sí hizo Krum - le recordó Fred. - Te lleva ventaja en eso.

- ¡Pero yo estoy aquí y él en Bulgaria!

Su hermano sonrió, feliz.

- ¡Bien! - le felicitó, sincero. - Es importante mirar la parte positiva. ¿Qué más tienes a tu favor?

- La conozco desde hace más - empezó él, con un hilo de voz. - Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. No soy presa de fans enloquecidas. Digo bien su nombre. Hablo bien su idioma. A veces la hago reír. Pasaré los próximos dos años con ella, y él en Bulgaria. Saldré en la foto de séptimo con ella...

- Eres su amigo - apuntó su hermano. - Te quiere, y pasáis mucho tiempo juntos...

- Pero él es un genio del Quidditch.

- A ella no le gusta el Quidditch.

- También participó en el torneo.

- Tú jugaste una partida de ajedrez magistral, con sólo once años.

Ron sonrió, satisfecho. Era cierto, él también había pasado por algunas pruebas difíciles, y con buena nota. Y aquella partida de ajedrez le había salido especialmente bien. Había tenido que sacrificarse, y aún recordaba a sus amigos, firmes en sus posiciones, por orden expresa suya, mirándolo angustiados.

Y la visita a Aragog, y a la Cámara Secreta. Y la herida en la pierna que había recibido cuando Sirius intentaba coger a Scabbers de su bolsillo.

- Es cierto - murmuró, finalmente. - Él - retomó - la llevó al baile.

- Él es sombrío. ¡Y nada atractivo!

- ¡Pero es famoso! ¡¡Y... rico!!

Fred miró intensamente a su hermano un instante antes de responder.

- ¿Crees que podrías, con el corazón en la mano, hacerla más feliz si tuvieras más dinero? ¿Crees que alguien más rico la querría más que tú? Vamos, Ron, ¿hasta dónde la quieres? ¿Cuánto quieres, o no quieres, perderla?

- El dinero no importa - murmuró finalmente Ron. - Lo sé, pero... aún me cuesta.

- Y a mí - suspiró su hermano. - ¡¿Crees que me gusta pensar que llevo la capa de Percy?! ¡¡Por favor, mi capa ha pasado más tiempo en la biblioteca del que yo pasaré jamás inventando bromas!!

  


George casi tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que su hermanito le descubriera, al escucharle riendo por el comentario de Fred sobre la capa de Percy. Aterrador, al pensarlo, aunque fuera mentira. De hecho, era _él_ quien llevaba la de Percy, mientras que su hermano llevaba la de Charlie (y de Bill, en casa todo se heredaba), pero eso no se lo podría decir jamás a Fred: no sin descubrirle cosas que prefería no decirle todavía. Después de todo, cambiarle la capa sólo porque la chica que le gustaba se la había puesto un día frío era bastante tácito, y, una vez seguro de lo que sentía, Fred no dejaría de insistir para que se lo contara todo. Ay.

- Soy un tonto, ¿verdad? - oyó que murmuraba Ron, y lo imaginó vívidamente con el ceño fruncido y los labios arrugados en una expresión triste.

- Para nada, Ronnie - lo tranquilizaba Fred. - La chica te gusta, y Krum no, porque a él también le gusta ella. Pero, de verdad, no vale la pena sufrir por el dinero. Estoy segurísimo de que a Hermione no le podría importar menos. Y, además, ¡no te preocupes: cuando seamos unos bromistas ricos famosos, te daremos una parte de lo que ganemos!

Ron rió con un deje irónico.

- Estoy salvado - afirmó, y George se encontró mirando enojadamente a la pared lo escondía de su hermano. ¡¿Cómo podía no creer en la genialidad de sus bromas, cuando tanto las había sufrido?!

- Bueno - concedió Fred. - Tú ríete, pero algún día George y yo nadaremos en galeones.

Ron hizo un ruido afirmativo.

- Oye, Fred - dijo, después de una pausa. - No creo que haga falta decírtelo, pero...

- A George ni palabra - aseguró el chico, adelantándose a su hermano.

George asintió en su escondite. Claro que no, a él ni palabra: los gemelos, juntos, eran símbolo de travesuras e indiscreción. Por eso había ido Fred solo, por eso él se escondía y escuchaba: Ron creería que no podía confiar en los dos. Habían hecho bien en separarse, en enviar sólo un embajador.

Juntos eran demasiado para la débil confianza de su hermanito.

- Ni a nadie - puntualizó Ron. - De verdad, Fred, igual te parece una idea genial decírselo a Hermione, o a Angelina, para que hable con ella, o a cualquiera... Pero intento olvidarla, intento llevarlo lo mejor que pueda, y si todo el colegio lo sabe y ella se entera, me moriré, ¿me oyes?

- Como ya te he dicho - le respondió Fred, sonando algo irritado - yo _podría_ darte a Hermione, pero sólo te servirá cuando la consigas solo. Por mí no lo sabrá nadie.

_Y por mí menos_, pensó George. Por una vez, serían completamente sinceros y responsables. Sólo querían ayudar a Ron, que parecía estarlo pasando fatal, y sólo hablarían con él, por si necesitaba desahogarse o por si le iba bien algún consejo. Nada más. Y mucho menos, con Hermione.

- Gracias - murmuraba ahora Ron. - Me da algo de apuro hablar de esto con nadie.

- Me lo imagino. A mí me pasa igual. Siempre cuesta confesar tus sentimientos en voz alta, no te preocupes. Y sé que no soy un ejemplo de hermano mayor responsable y ejemplo a seguir (aunque sé que soy un mejor modelo que Percy, sinceramente), y que igual se te hace aún más difícil hablarlo conmigo. Pero he visto que con Harry tampoco hablas, y me preguntaba si no te haría falta... soltarlo.

- Me hace falta - admitió Ron. - A veces. Pero Harry... No es que no le tenga confianza, pero...

- También es amigo de ella, y la conoce mejor que yo - concluyó Fred. - Él te puede decir, claramente: 'Oye, Ron, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero 'Mione me ha dicho que no te soporta' o 'Sí, está loca por ti, me lo dijo hace meses', y tú no podrás negar la evidencia. Yo, como mucho, te puedo decir que Hermione te mira con expresión pensativa y que parece preocupada por algo. Más allá, no sé nada. ¿Voy bien?

Ron guardó silencio unos instantes antes de responder.

- Eso creo. Sí.

- Te gusta mucho - aventuró Fred. - ¿A que sí?

- Muchísimo - suspiró Ron. - Sé que es estúpido, pero... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Desde ese estúpido baile, no puedo dejar de temer perderla.

- No es estúpido - sostuvo su hermano.

- Pero es ridículo que me diera cuenta de que Hermione me gustaba sólo porque Krum se me adelantó. Si hubiera ido con ella, ¿qué, aún no sabría que me gusta una chica? Porque ella me gustaba desde antes. No sabría decir desde cuando, porque yo creía que era sólo... amistad. Pero no empezó en el baile: venía de _antes_.

Fred suspiró.

- No sé, Ron. Creo que te hubieras dado cuenta tarde o temprano, cuando hubieras estado preparado. Quizás haya sido mejor así: podías haberla perdido sin ni siquiera darte cuenta.

- Sí... - suspiró el menor. - Pero ojalá me lo hubiera tomado de otra forma. Ahora Hermione no confía en mí.

- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó el otro. - ¡Hermione hace meses que ha olvidado lo del baile!

- Tú la has visto - lo encaró Ron. - ¡Si casi no me habla! Y le pasa algo, con Krum, ¡y no me lo quiere explicar!

- Porque quizás cree que no es asunto tuyo, o que es demasiado estúpido como para molestarte con eso. ¿Por qué no insistes, Ron? ¿Por qué no intentas ser su osito de peluche, cuidarla, mimarla?

- Su osito de peluche - repitió Ron con tono desdeñoso. - No suena como el principio de una bonita relación.

- Vale, vale. Deja de lado lo de oso de peluche. Pero, ¿y cuidarla, mimarla, ofrecerle un hombro en que apoyarse?

Ron calló de nuevo.

- No parece mala idea - acabó por decir. - No sé si sabría, pero ahora... Ayer me dolió mucho ver que no acudía a ninguno de nosotros, si tenía un problema, y casi... me enfadé. Pero quizás tienes razón: debería insistir algo más, para que me lo cuente, en lugar de sentirme herido y esquivarla. ¿No?

- Diez sobre diez - aplaudió Fred. - ¡¡Si es que soy un genio dando consejos!!

Ron rió suavemente, y George se permitió sonreír, también. Estaban progresando. Ron había parecido muy estresado la noche anterior, molesto por algo, y habían hecho muy bien en seguirlo escaleras abajo aquella mañana, para intentar ayudarle con lo que fuera. ¿Que habían tenido que dejar sus últimos experimentos a medias? Bueno, habría tiempo para eso después. Si conseguían que Ron, al menos, estuviera más relajado junto a su chica, habría valido la pena.

- ¿Qué crees que es? - seguía Fred, y George intuyó que se refería a lo que Hermione escondía a Ron.

- No lo sé - suspiró el menor. - He estado pensando en ello; no mucho, pero he pensado en qué podría ser. A Krum le gusta, de eso no hay duda, o sea que no puede ir por ahí. Pero igual a él le ha salido una novia, o algo así. O es por la distancia...

- O es porque no sabe cómo decirle que no - sugirió el otro.

- Quizá - admitió Ron. - Igual es por Harry: está empeñado en sacar la finta de Wronsky, y me da miedo que se haga daño. Le ha pedido a Hermione que le pregunte algo a Krum, y puede que ella tema que lo que le responda aún anime más a Harry...

George bajó una ceja, escéptico, aunque, claro, su hermano no podía verlo: ni siquiera sabía que él estaba despierto.

- Igual no era por Krum - proponía Fred. - Puede que lo malinterpretaras, y que sea otra cosa, o por... otro chico.

- Y ese otro chico, según tú, soy yo - acabó Ron, con tono irritado.

- Yo no he dicho eso - se defendió su hermano.

- Pero tu cara sí. Y no. Ni en sueños.

- No lo sabes - insistió Fred. - Déjalo en poco probable, si quieres, pero es una posibilidad. ¡No me digas que no!

- Yo creo que es por Krum - repitió. - Y, tienes razón, insistiré un poco para que me lo cuente, y la ayudaré en lo que pueda. Gracias.

- De nada. E intenta decirle más lo que piensas: no te calles nada, ni digas lo que no es para disimular. Cuesta, lo sé, ¡pero la volverás loca si intenta entenderte y no haces más que falsificar los datos!

- ¿Si reacciono como si no me importara?

- Sí. Y si estás siempre callado, cuando estés con ella, al final no te explicará sus problemas porque piense que no te importa ella en absoluto.

- Pero, - se quejó Ron - Fred, ¡no sé qué decirle! ¡Tengo miedo de soltar alguna estupidez y que me odie aún más!

- ¡Hermione no te odia! - protestó Fred. - ¡No seas tonto, Ron! Hermione sólo está algo insegura, porque no sabe muy bien cómo tratarte, después del año pasado, y todo, pero no te odia. Al revés, renacuajo: Hermione te quiere mucho. Se le nota en los ojos, cuando os mira a Harry y a ti.

- Somos amigos - dijo Ron débilmente.

- Habla con ella - repitió el hermano mayor. - Si te dice que te metas en tus asuntos, pues te disculpas, y punto. Sea como sea, le demostrarás que sí te importa lo que le pase. Y eso es bonito.

Ron suspiró y George intuyó que era el momento ideal para subir, completamente en silencio, las escaleras, antes de ser descubierto. De hecho, ya se había levantado del escalón en que estaba sentado y se había girado para empezar a subir cuando la voz de Ron lo interrumpió.

- Gracias - dijo, de nuevo, a Fred. - Esto me supera. Yo... yo... ¡no sé estar enamorado de ella!

Había acabado esa frase en brazos de su hermano, imaginó George. Había sonado tapado por algo, y supuso que era el jersey de Fred, al esconderse en él, medio llorando. Y lloraba, de eso no había duda. Lloraba porque se sentía sobrepasado por lo que le tocaba vivir.

Deberían haber hablado con él mucho antes, el año anterior, justo después del baile. Los dos habían estado ocupados, y se habían ceñido a la política Weasley de mínima intromisión en la vida de los hermanos (necesaria para tener un mínimo de intimidad, sobre todo si se contaba cuántos hermanos eran), pero había sido un craso error. Ron les había necesitado, había necesitado a _alguien_, y ya no era lo suficientemente pequeño como para acudir a mamá. Ginny probablemente habría estado allí, pero también era probable que Ron no hubiera querido admitir nada delante de su hermana. No estaban tan unidos.

- ¡No me llores, renacuajo! - exclamó Fred, con voz afectuosa. - ¡Que, cuando todo vaya bien, dentro de nada, te dará rabia haberte puesto sentimental!

- No irá bien - sollozó Ron. - No lo puedo evitar, Fred, ¡me gusta muchísimo! Y, sí, es una puñetera decisión de Hobson: ¡¡no soy capaz de olvidarla, ni un instante!!

- Nos pasa a todos - lo calmó el otro. - ¡Deberías ver los escándalos de George porque no puede dejar de pensar en la chica que, según jura y perjura, no le gusta! Claro que él dice que es porque no le salen los deberes, pero bueno; ¡cómo si no nos conociéramos!

George volvió a sonreír. _Sutil, Fred_, pensó, apuntándose la venganza. En vez de preguntarle si había algo, su hermano se lanzaba al ataque, sobreentendiendo, para que él reaccionara y se descubriera. Pues que esperara sentado su reacción: no le diría ni palabra del comentario que le acababa de hacer a Ron, pero se la cobraría en especie, con Angelina. ¡Él mismo!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, subió en completo silencio hasta sus habitaciones, presumiendo que Fred no tardaría demasiado en seguirle, puesto que empezaba a ser peligroso estar en la sala comuna, hablando de cosas tan privadas. Cuando pasaba por el piso de los de cuarto, oyó cómo se abría una puerta y, aunque no llegó a ver quién salía, fue lo que necesitaron los dos hermanos de la sala común para entender que se les había acabado el tiempo. Fred le alcanzó cuando justo llegaba a su puerta.

- Chupado - murmuró el recién llegado, con un guiño.

- Bien hecho - asintió él. - ¿Crees que está mejor?

- Creo que ahora tiene posibilidades - asintió Fred. - Por lo menos, está menos asustado.

George asintió y fue hasta su cama, para empezar a vestirse.

- Por cierto - dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a su hermano, - ¡¿cuánto hace que sabes que sueño con McGonagall?!

Fred rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por supuesto, lo del sueño había sido mentira.

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? - se quejó. - ¡¿Que, mientras trabajábamos en el ponche revolucionario, le habíamos escuchado bajar las escaleras, habíamos pensado en ir a ayudarle y tú estabas sentado en la escalera, escuchándonos?!

George asintió, pero un recién despertado Lee se le adelantó a responder.

- Bonita manera - balbuceó su amigo, desde la cama, con un solo ojo abierto - de empezar una conversación trascendental con vuestro hermano. Buenos días. - Y, de repente, abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama de golpe. - ¡¿_Ponche_?!

_¡Gracias por los comentarios! Un par de cosas: Primero, sé que lo estoy haciendo muy poco a poco. Tardan mucho en acercarse, pero es que... ¡no lo puedo controlar! Ron y Hermione, de los libros, son bastante... tímidos. Bueno, Ron más que Hermione. No puedo hacer que hablen, y ¡ala! :) Lo siento, pero sería muy... antinatural. Aunque a mí también me den pena. Y respecto a si es un R/Hr... ¡hasta la muerte! :D_

_¡Besazos, y espero vuestras opiniones!_


	9. Lo haré

**Capítulo 9: "Lo haré**" 

Hermione también salió de su habitación temprano, aunque mucho menos que Ron. Se despertó antes que sus compañeras, oteó el horizonte en busca de algún rastro de Hedwig, que volviera con la respuesta, y se vistió. Para cuando cogía su mochila y revisaba su aspecto en el espejo, Parvati ya estaba haciendo la cama. 

Ya en su rellano, dudó entre picar en la puerta de Ron y de Harry, para ver si estaban despiertos, o no. Por una parte, se moría de ganas de verlos de nuevo. Había algo en el aspecto de Ron acabado de despertar, con marcas de sábanas en la cara pecosa y los ojos medio cerrados, que encontraba adorable, y, si por ella fuera, no perdería oportunidad de encontrarlo así. Pero, por otra parte, podría encontrarlos a medio vestir, y sería una situación incómoda. Además, siempre los esperaba abajo. ¿Qué excusa justificaba un cambio de actitud?

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, esperando darles la oportunidad de salir antes de que ella llegara abajo, pero fue en vano. Se oían ruidos tras casi todas las puertas, pero era un cuarto de hora demasiado pronto. No sé cruzó con nadie.

Salió a la sala común prácticamente resignada a esperarlos hasta la hora de siempre, y se dirigió hacia el tablón de detrás del cuadro, para repasar los horarios de vigilancia que les habían asignado. Si mal no recordaba, eran el grupo más vigilado, y por motivos obvios. Estaban casi todo el rato con la profesora de Transformaciones y, cuando no, eran profesores igualmente poderosos los que les vigilaban.

Estaba a medio camino hacia el tablón cuando un par de manos la retuvieron, cogiéndola por los hombros. Supo, sin necesidad de girarse, que era Ron; sólo él olía tan bien, y se paró en seco, previendo que él no podría frenar tan rápido como ella. Un instante después él chocaba contra ella, golpeándola suavemente, y la chica sonrió, divertida. Aún la sujetaba por los hombros, y era prácticamente como si la estuviera abrazando, de tan próximo que había quedado. ¡Y qué bien se sentía tenerlo tan cerca!

- Perdona - susurró el chico, dando un paso atrás.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ella se encontró repitiendo su movimiento, caminando también hacia atrás para no dejarle alejarse de ella.

- No pasa nada - murmuró, enrojeciendo, mientras recuperaba la compostura y se giraba.

- Buenos días - le dijo él, con una sonrisa de disculpas.

Por un momento, Hermione se sintió deslumbrada, y su estómago dio un salto. ¡¡Qué guapo era!! Quizás no era el chico más favorecido del mundo, pero, cuando sonreía así, tan expresivo, era como un rayo de sol. Y ella conocía lo conocía tan bien, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus expresiones, que ya ni siquiera veía si tenía la nariz grande o si el pelo era imposiblemente rojo.

- Buenos días - respondió, y se dio cuenta, por el calor que sentía en el cuello, que debía de haberse puesto aún más colorada. - ¡Qué madrugador!

- No podía dormir - explicó él, alzando un hombro. - Llevo un buen rato aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Ibas a mirar el horario? - La chica asintió y se giró hacia la vitrina un instante, para señalársela. - McGonagall nos vendrá a buscar, y luego tenemos clase hasta el mediodía - continuó él. - Nos han reorganizado las clases; ahora las optativas son todas a última hora, y las haremos en la biblioteca.

Hermione le miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Y Cuidado? ¡No lo podemos hacer en la biblioteca!

- Sí - corrigió él. - Haremos clases teóricas. Pero no sabes lo mejor.

Hermione le miró, expectante, y él continuó:

- He hablado con un monitor. A los de Slytherin también les han cambiado los horarios. ¡¡No compartimos _ni una clase_ con ellos!!

- ¿De verdad? - exclamó la chica, encantada. - ¿No tendremos que ver a Draco, ni siquiera en Pociones?

- Ni siquiera en Pociones. Incluso han hecho dos grupos de Cuidado para que no coincidamos en nada; órdenes de arriba.

La chica asintió, con una gran sonrisa.

- No tener que ver a Malfoy - casi escupió el nombre - en todo el día. ¡Casi hace que te guste el estado de sitio!

Ron rió suavemente.

- Por lo que me ha dicho, han puesto Hufflepuff con Slytherin en todo, y nosotros vamos con Ravenclaw.

- Medidas de seguridad básicas - aventuró Hermione. - Después de todo, no es descabellado que algún Slytherin intente poner a Harry en una situación comprometida.

Ron coincidió en eso e hizo ademán de acercarse al sofá que ocupaba antes de que ella llegara. Cuando ella demostró seguirle, Ron se sentó, picando suavemente a su lado para que ella lo imitara.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - le preguntó, atento.

- Sí - dudó ella. - Me costó un poco dormirme, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de la Marca. Creo que deberíamos avisar a...

- Ya se lo he dicho - la interrumpió Ron, con una expresión complacida. -No parece muy deseoso de hacerlo, pero... le necesitamos. Si Harry está en peligro, tiene que saberlo.

- Si no le llama él - concluyó Hermione - lo haremos nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron asintió.

- Justo lo que había pensado - suspiró. - ¿Ya has recibido respuesta de Krum?

La chica sacudió la cabeza, azorada por el tema que acababa de sacar.

- Es pronto - aseguró. - Puede que tarde días.

- Bueno - concedió Ron. - Era sólo por si había vuelto Hedwig. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco podemos enviar a Hedwig a llamarle. Llama mucho la atención, ¿no? Y Pig tampoco es una opción...

- Usaremos uno de la escuela, - dijo ella - por eso no te preocupes.

Ron asintió y pareció recordar algo que le volvió tímido, de repente; bajó la vista y se dedicó a observar la tela del sofá.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione, extrañada por su reacción.

- Sí - musitó él, sin alzar la vista. - Es que... Es que, 'Mione, quería hablar contigo.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y su corazón se aceleró, pero intentó no imaginar en absoluto lo que podía ser. No más falsas esperanzas.

- Dime - lo animó, tocándole suavemente una mano.

El chico pareció dudar, y enrojeció.

- Es... es... sobre K-Krum - balbució.

- ¿Qué pasa? - insistió ella, con una sonrisa compasiva. - ¡Espero que no sea disculparte otra vez, Ron! ¡Te juro que está olvidado!

- No es eso - aseguró él, mirándola a los ojos durante una mínima fracción de tiempo. - Vaya, no exactamente. Es sólo que... creo que no está olvidado.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- De verdad que sí, Ron...

- Espera - la cortó él. - Sé que me perdonas por ser un memo, y sé que no me odias por todo lo que dije, aunque tendrías derecho a hacerlo. Lo sé, 'Mione. Pero... también sé que hay cosas que se... rompen... y que cuesta mucho rehacerlas.

Hermione le miró, sin comprender una palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- Tu confianza - aclaró él. - Ya no confías en mí. Y... no te culpo. Ayer me di cuenta de que no nos contabas nada de ti y Krum, y entendí que... debe ser difícil decirme ese tipo de cosas, después de cómo reaccioné la primera vez. Y ¡lo siento! De verdad, Hermione, ¡no sabes cómo lo siento!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, molesta.

- Sí confío en ti - respondió, indignada. - ¡Claro que confío en ti, Ron, no digas tonterías! Si no os dije que me escribía con Viktor es porque no lo consideré importante.

- No es eso - reiteró él. - ¡No es sólo eso, Hermione! Mira, últimamente, prácticamente no hablamos, y _sé_ que es culpa mía, porque me porté como un necio. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, _siento_ haber reaccionado así, Krum me cae bien, es un buen chico, y si te hace feliz... ¡Pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por algo que hice el año pasado!

Hermione miró a Ron, todavía sin entender demasiado bien a qué se debía aquella conversación.

- Somos amigos, Ron, exactamente igual - mintió. ¿Cómo podía ser amiga del chico que le gustaba? Sólo por gustarle ya le escondía cosas, y ¿cómo podía ser amiga de alguien a quien escondía cosas? - Y sí confío en ti. ¡Claro que confío en ti, no seas tonto!

Ron asintió y volvió a contemplar el sofá.

- Y, - empezó, después de un tenso silencio, con voz débil - si confías en mí, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa con Krum?

- No hay nada qué contar - repitió ella, deseando que aquella conversación acabara ya. - Nos escribimos cartas, ¡y ya está! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¡¿Me lo invento?!

- ¡No! - exclamó él, con un gesto de exasperación. - Mira, si no necesitas, _de verdad_, hablar conmigo, pues mejor. Pero... Pero quiero que sepas que me importa lo que te pase. Y que ayer... parecías triste. ¡Y puedes contármelo! No me pondré como una moto y te gritaré, como si todo fuera culpa tuya, ¡¡te lo prometo!! ¡Jo, 'Mione, estoy madurando!

Ella rió suavemente, y le volvió a tocar la mano.

- No estaba triste - comentó. - Y te lo contaría, si me pasara algo con Krum. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Ron la miró, tímido, pero con una sonrisa.

- Últimamente no hablamos mucho. - objetó. - A solas, quiero decir.

Él también lo había notado.

- No - admitió ella. - Supongo que no sabemos encontrar de qué hablar.

- Yo tengo miedo de volver a estropearlo todo - explicó el chico. - Igual, por eso, no sé qué decirte.

_Y yo estoy desconcertada desde que sé que no eran celos_, pensó ella.

- No lo estropearías - lo tranquilizó. - ¿Amigos, de nuevo?

Ron asintió, y le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa.

- Gracias - murmuró. - Necesitaba que lo habláramos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

- Me alegro que lo hayamos hecho. Lo de Krum, de verdad, está completamente olvidado. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió, descansado.

- Pero él sí que está por ahí - dijo, al cabo de unos instantes, con una expresión traviesa. - Y te escribe.

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Genial, ahora pasaban a hablar de su vida amorosa. ¡Justo lo que había empezado todo el embrollo! Le parecía genial que hablaran de la incomodidad que aparecía cada vez que estaban solos, de sus silencios y de la supuesta falta de confianza (que no era tal, sólo discreción, sólo esconderle lo que sentía por él) pero ¿tenían que hablar ahora de aquello? ¿Cómo podría mantener la ilusión de 'no, Ron, si yo confío completamente en ti, te lo diría todo' y, a la vez, hablar sobre los sentimientos de ella por Krum (o, por extensión, por Ron)? ¡Caía por su propio peso!

- No siento nada por él - aseguró, gélida. - Es un buen chico, y muy simpático, pero no... me gusta. En la carta de ayer se lo explicaba todo: que no puede ser, que le estoy haciendo daño, que soy incapaz de sentir lo mismo por él que él siente por mí.

O sea que era eso. Estaba estresada porque le tenía que decir que no. Porque tenía que confesarle que era incapaz de responderle. Y él la había malinterpretado, pensando que les escondía algo sobre Krum, algo importante. Realmente, no se lo había explicado porque no tenía importancia. Y, si al decirle eso, él había pensado que escondía algo, sólo era la presión, que la torturaba. Qué estúpido. El alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y por primera vez se relajó.

- Me alegro mucho - murmuró, avergonzado. - Pensaba que estabas pasándolo mal por él, y que no nos dejabas ayudarte por si me volvía a subir por las paredes. Lo siento por Krum, pero me alegro, porque tú estás bien. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

Hermione alzó un hombro, dudosa.

- Lo hemos hablado muchas veces - explicó. - Él sabía que yo no sentía lo mismo que él, o sea, que no le vendrá de nuevo. Le dolerá, pero...

- Lo siento - repitió el pelirrojo.

- Tenía que hacerlo - murmuró la chica. - Me sentía fatal por estarlo engañando así. Yo no creo que pueda nunca...

La chica se interrumpió, y Ron se sorprendió sintiendo compasión por el búlgaro. Podía haber sido su competidor y podía habérsele adelantado al invitarla al baile, pero lo cierto era que le entendía y que no le costaba mucho imaginar cómo debía estarlo pasando. Y, puesto demasiado fielmente en su papel, se le escapó una pregunta punzante que la chica no recibió con agrado:

- ¿Por qué no?

Hermione alzó los ojos para mirarle, sorprendida y a la vez algo asustada, casi hostil. Ron se ruborizó furiosamente y se riñó por el interés: ¡no era asunto suyo!

- Desde el principio, Krum no me cayó muy bien - explicó ella. - Cuando lo conoces, ves que es agradable, pero... también es un poco persistente, y no tenemos mucho que decirnos. No lo sé, creo que no lo enfoqué bien desde el principio. Me daba rabia que fuera a la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió. Se quejaba de que las chicas lo siguieran y la molestaran, más concretamente.

- Y luego - continuó la chica - resultó que era por mí. Curioso, ¿no?

Él asintió nuevamente.

- ¿Es por mí, 'Mione? - preguntó, finalmente, con el corazón encogido. - ¿Es culpa mía que no pudieras corresponderle?

- ¿Culpa tuya? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que - dudó él, y se encogió de hombros - que si... igual te... afectó que yo fuera tan... negativo.

Hermione calló, pensativa, y Ron interpretó eso como un sí, sin importarle lo que pudiera responderle después. Era como si estuviera buscando la manera de decirlo sin herirle.

- No - acabó por responder ella. - Afectó, porque pasó, y me influyó, pero no. Independientemente de tu reacción, no me hubiera podido gustar Krum.

Esta vez sí fue capaz de callarse un por qué que hubiera sido aún más molesto que el anterior, aunque lo reconcomiera.

- Lo siento - murmuró el chico, finalmente.

Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

- Es una pena - pensó, en voz alta. - Viktor... creo que le gustaba de verdad. Pero, si no puede ser, no puede ser.

- Eres guapa - confesó él, intentando animarla. - Seguro que encontrarás un chico que sí te guste, y él estará loco por ti. Y Viktor, igual. Seguro que... se le pasa.

Ella lo miró un instante, con expresión triste, y luego asintió.

- Hay un chico - le confesó, muy flojito.

Por un momento, Ron no supo dónde se encontraba. Luego, se dio cuenta de que sudaba, estaba mareado, tenía la boca seca y temblaba de frío, todo a la vez, mientras Hermione sólo miraba el fuego, melancólica. Un chico. Un chico.

- ¿Ah... s-sí? - se interesó, con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió, sin mirarle.

- Por eso no... no me sentía bien con Krum.

Él tuvo ganas de chillar. ¡Todo ese tiempo celoso, sin motivos, de Krum y resultaba que ya había _otro_, de quien sí tenía motivos para estar celoso!

- Y él, ¿no...? - preguntó en un susurro, sin poder conseguir articular sonidos.

- No lo sé - confesó Hermione. - No lo sé, durante un tiempo pensé que sí, pero, ahora... Parece ser que no.

La rabia se acumuló en el interior de Ron pero, por el momento, fue capaz de contenerla. Tenía que demostrar que, como decía, había crecido.

-¿Y cómo estás? ¿Cómo... lo llevas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Mira - suspiró, con la vista aún fija adelante. - Depende del día.

- ¿Te gusta... mucho?

Ella asintió, con un quejido.

- No lo sabe nadie - le explicó. - Ni siquiera Harry. Sé que... debería habéroslo dicho antes, que debería haber confiado en vosotros, pero no me sentía preparada. No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti, ni que tiene nada que ver con lo del... baile. ¿Vale?

Ron asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

- No se lo diré - murmuró. - Pero... pero... ¿no es Harry, verdad? Quiero decir que... él...

- Cho - rió Hermione, suavemente. - Lo sé, lo sé. No, no es él. Y se lo diré. Es sólo que... no quiero que me empiecen a hacer preguntas, o que lo sepa todo el colegio... ¿Me entiendes?

Él asintió y le picó compasivamente en la mano.

- Por mí no lo sabrán. Y, si necesitas hablar, de lo que sea, aquí me tienes, ¿eh? Para _lo que sea_..

Hermione sonrió débilmente. Un chico. Otro chico, o igual otro no, pero nunca Ron...

La autocompasión se adueñó de él, haciéndole sentir en inferioridad respecto a todos los demás, haciéndole creer que era imposible que fuera él quien había cautivado a Hermione. Durante unos instantes, los celos cedieron ante la pena, y Ron perdió la vista en el suelo, dolido. Cuando había sido Krum, podía haber sentido rabia y miedo de perderla: él sólo se le había adelantado, pero no había nada hecho. Krum iba detrás de Hermione, pero ella no iba detrás de él.

En cambio, ahora, no había lugar para la rabia. Existía la ínfima posibilidad de que fuera él el chico de que hablaba, pero lo más probable era que hubiera perdido toda posibilidad, por completo, porque ahora sí estaban los sentimientos de ella por medio.

Casi tuvo que contener un sollozo; tenía un día blando. Había llorado en la ducha, había llorado abrazado a Fred, estaba a punto de hacerlo entonces, y por la misma razón: aun confrontado directamente con el problema, era incapaz de decidir olvidarla.

- Seguro que a él también le gustas - murmuró, para contentarse a sí mismo con el hecho de que ella fuera feliz. - No sufras, seguro que él... también te ha notado.

Ella se inclinó para captar su mirada. Sonreía.

- No lo sé - dijo, sorprendentemente animada. - Quizás... sí.

- Si no, es un tonto - insistió el chico, mirándola con una media sonrisa.

- No - aseguró ella. - No es un tonto. Es un chico... ¡genial!

Ron asintió e hizo una mueca irónica.

- Te gusta mucho, ¿eh?

- Un poco - aceptó Hermione. - Aunque me... desconcierta. No para de enviar mensajes contradictorios.

- Quizás lo mejor sería que se lo preguntaras directamente - aventuró él, rezando para que ella no fuera lo suficientemente valiente.

Pero no tendría suerte ni en eso porque, sin dudarlo, ella repuso:

- Lo haré. No sé cuando, pero creo que... igual...

Y sonrió, mientras Ron se hundía. Tenía verdaderas esperanzas.

Harry, llegando a la sala común, tuvo el buen tino de liberarlo de esa tortura. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, Hermione le sonrió afectuosamente a Ron, éste esbozó una respuesta parecida y guardaron completo silencio hasta que su amigo llegó a donde estaban ellos.

- Buenos días, madrugadores - dijo el recién llegado.

- Buenos días - respondió Hermione.

Ron sólo respondió con un movimiento de cejas.

- Sí que estás contenta hoy, 'Mione - observó Harry.

- No especialmente - aseguró ella, aunque Ron tuvo que coincidir con que estaba radiante, y eso le dio muy mala espina. - Es sólo que... estaba hablando con Ron, y... No sé, últimamente estábamos un poco raros, los dos. Pero lo hemos hablado, y estoy contenta de que hayamos vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó el chico de gafas. - Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Parecíais incómodos.

Ron pensó que él aún lo estaba. Tenía que salir de allí. ¡Tenía que salir de allí!

- Voy arriba - anunció, hosco. - Me he dejado la pluma.

- No - le contradijo Harry, echando un vistazo a su mochila. - La llevas aquí.

- No la mía - inventó, molesto por la indiscreción de Harry, que casi lo descubre en una mentira. - Me llevé la de... ¡Fred! por accidente, anoche. No me había acordado hasta ahora, y no sé si ya la habrá cogido. Voy a asegurarme.

Harry asintió pero, para el descontento de Ron, Hermione se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Voy contigo - dijo la chica, todavía pareciendo muy alegre. - A ver si Hedwig ha vuelto.

Ron la miró un instante, mientras buscaba alguna traba, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y se giró para prácticamente correr escaleras arriba. Iría muy rápido, no le daría tiempo a decirle nada, que casi no pudieran hablar: no quería saber nada, ¡_nada_!, del chico que le gustaba a Hermione, y que, según parecía creer ella, correspondía sus sentimientos.

- Démonos prisa - susurró a Hermione cuando ambos llegaron al rellano que separaba sus dormitorios. - McGonagall vendrá pronto.

Y desapareció dentro de su habitación. Se quedó junto a la puerta, escuchó atentamente los ruidos del pasillo y, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya no estaba en las escaleras, salió y subió dos pisos corriendo.

Al dormitorio de los de séptimo.


	10. Con otro en mente

**Capítulo 10: Con otro en mente**

Ron entró como una exhalación, se tiró encima de Fred, que acompañaba a George delante de una marmita, lo cogió de la manga y se lo llevó a rastras hasta el lavabo. No abrió la boca hasta que no tuvo a su hermano sentado en el lavabo y la puerta estuvo cerrada y el pasador corrido.

- Vaya, Ron - murmuró Fred cuando su hermano dejó de moverse, mientras se frotaba el brazo donde le había pellizcado al cogerle del jersey. - Sí que estás cariñoso, hoy.

- Perdona - dijo el pequeño, resoplando para recuperar el aliento después de la carrera. - ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No - mintió el otro. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

Ron pareció dudar un momento. Exactamente, ¿qué hacía allí?

- Sí - suspiró. - No es... nada. He estado hablando con... Hermione.

Fred sonrió con picardía, sin poderlo evitar. Hablando con Hermione, y entraba, nervioso y sin aliento, y se lo llevaba al lavabo sin decir ni una palabra. ¡Las cosas progresaban!

- ¿Y...? ¿Qué sabes de... lo tuyo?

Ron lo miró, envarado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'lo mío'? - soltó. - ¡No hay nada mío!

Fred se levantó y se acercó a su hermano. Ron se había sentado en el borde de la bañera, y él se puso a su lado. Intentó pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros, sin muchas esperanzas de que lo recibiera bien, pero parecía que Hermione había afectado al pequeño Weasley lo suficiente como para que se dejara consolar por su hermano, y no le hizo ningún comentario.

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró, con tacto, Fred.

- Nada - repitió Ron, triste. - Nada de nada.

- ¿Krum...? - sugirió su hermano.

- No. He hablado con ella sobre Krum. Ayer sólo le escribió para preguntarle por la finta - Ron hizo una pausa, dudando. - Bueno, y... para decirle que... que había... otro.

Fred arrugó el ceño.

- Otro - repitió, mirando fijamente a Ron.

- Otro - confirmó éste. - Le gusta un chico.

Fred asintió y picó suavemente el hombro de su hermano, confortándolo.

- ¿Y no eres tú?

Ron negó lentamente.

- No lo sé - susurró, sin voz. - No lo sé, pero parece que tiene verdaderas ilusiones. Creo que ella cree que a él... le gusta.

- ¿No sabes si eres tú? - insistió Fred. - ¿No te ha dicho nada, ni para bien ni para mal...?

- Nada - volvió a negar Ron. - Pero... piénsalo un momento, Fred. Ella... Después de lo del baile... Es muy poco... probable...

- No lo sabemos - lo interrumpió el mayor. - No lo sabemos. Eres uno de sus mejores amigos, y eso es motivo suficiente para fijarse en ti. No podemos decir ni que sí, ni que no. ¿Tú cómo estás?

El chico asintió, con una expresión triste.

- Bien - aseguró, aunque Fred entendió claramente que no era cierto. - He tenido un momento de... pánico, y... he pensado que... lo mejor era... subir. Hasta que... lo... asumiera. Pero estoy bien.

Fred le tocó el brazo, animándolo.

- ¿Tienes clase ahora? - preguntó para saber de cuánto tiempo disponía, mientras pensaba qué hacer a continuación con su hermano y qué aconsejarle.

- Sí. Pociones. Viene McGonagall a buscarnos. De hecho, ya debería estar abajo. ¿Por qué?

- Mejor que no llegues tarde - explicó. - ¿Podrás aguantar hasta la hora de comer? Tenemos la tarde libre. Podemos hablar, si quieres, y decidir qué hacer con tu chica.

Ron alzó los ojos un instante y sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión triste.

- No es mi chica - musitó. - Es mi amiga, y punto. Pero... creo que estaré bien. Qué tonto, no debería haber subido...

- No hay tiempo - le riñó Fred. - Tienes que bajar ya, y no podemos hablar, pero no has sido un tonto por subir. Si necesitas hablar, ven sin miedo, ¿eh? Ron, ¡somos hermanos! ¡Me lo puedes contar todo, y yo sólo intento ayudar!

El menor asintió y se levantó, con pesar.

- Pero es cierto - repitió. - Ha sido tonto subir, cuando casi no había tiempo para nada. Lo siento. Además, entrar así...

- Parecías tenso - tanteó Fred.

- No tengo el día - coincidió él. - Se me caía el mundo encima. Qué estúpido. He pensado que le gustaba otro, y que seguramente saldría con él, y... ¡¡casi me pongo a llorar delante de ella!! ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Ella no puede ver que me pone celoso! ¡¿Qué pensará?!

- Que la quieres - dijo Fred, poniendo nombre a lo que era obvio. - Vamos, vamos, Ron. No es para tanto. Me parece muy bien que hayas subido si lo necesitabas. Y es normal estar celoso, aunque no sabes si eres tú: igual estás pasándolo mal por una tontería como un castillo. Si estás celoso y no lo puedes disimular, pues nada: se lo demuestras, tan suavemente como puedas. Tú sabes que ella no tiene ni un pelo de tonta; si se da cuenta de lo que sientes, incluso si le gusta otro, ¡lo entenderá! ¡No se enfadará por algo así!

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle, con el ceño fruncido, pero se interrumpió antes de empezar a hablar.

- Es tarde - observó, finalmente. - ¿No tienes clase?

- A las diez - explicó su hermano, con una expresión de alegría. - ¡Pociones, también! Hoy nos tocan los estados de ánimo.

Ron asintió suavemente, mientras Fred se regocijaba por adelantado con la clase de Pociones que les tocaba. ¡La de comida nueva que podrían hacer, con lo que aprendieran! ¡Sería el colofón para el ponche que tenían casi listo!

- Bueno - susurró el menor, después de unos instantes. - Será mejor que vaya abajo. Gracias por escucharme.

- No es nada - aseguró él. - Luego seguimos hablando, ¿eh?

Ron asintió y él salió del lavabo, dejando a su hermano menor atrás.

Así de simple. Era cierto, no tenían tiempo, había sido sólo una pérdida de tiempo subir a la habitación de los gemelos, ¿qué podría decirle Fred? Tenía que estar en la sala común dentro de pocos minutos, y no había tiempo para charlas desesperadas.

Y, sin embargo, no conseguía despegar el culo del borde de la bañera. Estaba petrificado, inmóvil, encantado en el cuarto de baño de los de séptimo, y que le persiguieran un par de Skrewts gigantes si le apetecía nada bajar para ir a desayunar.

Aunque ni siquiera era que estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Qué va. Tenía la mente en blanco, la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo, ninguna emoción en su interior. Vacío, sí, cansado y con ganas de cubrirse con unas pesadas mantas, de esconderse del mundo, de no ver a nadie y seguir vacío durante horas, sin pensar, sin sufrir, sin preguntarse nada.

Vacío. Era una sensación casi agradable, casi insoportable, casi _espeluznante_.

Estuvo en el lavabo, esforzándose por permanecer sin pensar, durante un tiempo indeterminado, probablemente más del que se podía permitir. Ni siquiera supo discernir aproximadamente cuánto. Fred había cerrado la puerta tras él, y el silencio lo protegió de las distracciones, lo mantuvo aislado de los ruidosos chicos de la habitación de al lado e, indirectamente, de la realidad.

Lo mantuvo en el vacío, hasta que se dio cuenta de la forma que tenía esa ausencia de pensamientos: cabellos alborotados, largos, castaños, mirada viva, sonrisa deslumbrante. _Con otro en mente_. Se dejó caer del bordillo de la bañera al suelo y se quedó sentado, mirando ahora al frente, lleno de ella. 'Mione, su amiga, su compañera en todo lo que hacían, recuperada ahora. 'Mione, la chica más lista del colegio, la joya más preciosa que había dado el mundo muggle al mundo mágico. Se encontró sonriendo como un niño ante su primera varita.

Se le acababa el mundo. Lo notaba en un agujero en el pecho, por el que se le escapaba la esperanza. Lo hablarían, había dicho Fred. Y él tendría que aguantar hasta entonces. Porque a ella le gustaba un chico, y, de alguna manera, sólo explicárselo a él le había hecho darse cuenta de que tenía posibilidades. ¿Había sido su comentario sobre que era guapa? ¿Sobre que sería un tonto si no se había fijado en ella, sobre que seguro que sí lo había hecho? Habría deseado ser más vehemente, animarla, hacerla sonreír, que no sufriera por inseguridad, que no dudara de sus posibilidades. ¿No era eso contraproducente? Pero era su amiga, ¿no? Acababan de hacer las paces, quería recuperar su confianza, _tenía_ que esconder sus celos. Había estado bien darle aliento, decirle la verdad sobre lo que pensaba de ella. Aunque ahora tuviera un achique por pecho, sólo ante la posibilidad...

Pero ¿qué decía? ¿Posibilidad?

_Enfréntate a la realidad_, se dijo, cerrando los ojos un instante. _Tiene esperanzas. Ha cobrado alas, y le gusta un chico, quizás no dentro de mucho..._

Pero el solo concepto de ella con otro lo interrumpió, apretó los dientes y escondió la cara entre las manos, frotándosela con tanto ardor que se hizo daño en los pómulos. ¿¿Cómo sería capaz de soportarlo, cómo podría ignorar los celos, tragarse la rabia, disimular la envidia?? Que le doliera, que lo matara, eso era secundario; pero ¿cómo lo haría para que ella no se diera cuenta...?

Pero no era secundario. No era secundario, _en absoluto_. _Eso_ era el dolor de barriga que sentía, el boquete en el pecho, las ganas de llorar que luchaba por dominar a cada instante. Sería desgraciado, ya lo era entonces, y lo accesorio era cómo engañar a Hermione para que no se lo notara. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían, sus sueños rotos, y su cuerpo se revelaba contra ello, violentamente. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó a la taza del váter. No tenía nada en el estómago, no podría vomitar, pero sentía náuseas, y se inclinó, entre arcadas. Era lo que necesitaba, una manera suficientemente buena de sacar la rabia, o la pena, o lo que fuera que lo torturaba. Tuvo un par de espasmos más y se incorporó, pugnando por recuperar el aliento.

- Ey - susurró una voz tras él; Fred había vuelto a entrar, atraído por el ruido que había hecho Ron. - Ron, ¿estás bien?

Él se giró para mirarlo, asintió y se frotó la barbilla con el reverso de la mano. Cuando se volvió a inclinar sobre la taza, debido a una fuerte convulsión, su hermano tenía la mano sobre su frente, aguantándole y confortándole. Incluso vomitando, notarlo tan cerca fue una sensación de seguridad y calma que Ron sólo había notado de pequeño, cuando era su madre quién lo aguantaba así. Fue lo que necesitaba, y se calmó sin más. Se reincorporó, suspiró pesadamente y borró las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos por el esfuerzo.

- Estoy bien - aseguró, sin fuerzas.

- Tranquilo - dijo Fred. - Respira hondo, y cálmate. Y, si necesitas vomitar más...

- Estoy bien - repitió. - Tengo que bajar.

Fred asintió y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Vamos a tu habitación, anda - sugirió el mayor, mientras aguantaba a Ron para que afianzara su equilibrio. - No te encuentras bien, y te irá bien meterte en la cama y descansar. Yo lo explicaré.

George apareció junto a la puerta, con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, renacuajo? - le preguntó, más serio de lo que era habitual.

- Mareado - le respondió su hermano - pero sobreviviré.

- Hermione está fuera - explicó George. - Dice que si vas a bajar...

Ron asintió e inspiró lentamente.

- Necesito lavarme la cara - se excusó, y entró de nuevo en el lavabo, esta vez seguido de cerca por los gemelos.

- ¿Le digo que no te encuentras bien? - propuso Fred mientras su hermano se refrescaba. - ¿Que hoy no vas a clase?

- No - se quejó Ron. - Estoy bien. De verdad. Ya voy. Y no os preocupéis por mí, ¡caray! ¡Al final no os voy a reconocer!

- No es por ti - apuntó Fred, pero se interrumpió antes de seguir la broma, demasiado preocupado. - ¿Seguro que no quieres que le diga que estás malo...?

Ron negó, se secó la cara con una toalla y les sonrió a los dos.

- Estoy bien - volvió a repetir, ahora con una sonrisa. - Y no puedo perder clase, ¡que este año me juego mucho! Además, tengo hambre; será mejor que baje antes de que se acabe el desayuno.

- Vamos contigo - anunció George.

- Creía que no teníais clase hasta las diez.

- Y no tenemos - confirmó Fred. - ¡Pero verte vomitar abre el apetito a cualquiera, campeón!


	11. Bajo la mesa

**Capítulo 11: Bajo la mesa**

Hermione le esperaba en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Al ver que abrían la puerta, se incorporó y se acercó, para ver quién salía. Ron la vio enseguida, la saludó con un movimiento de cejas e hizo una mueca de contrición: llegaban tarde por culpa suya. 

- Lo siento, Hermione - se disculpó, con una sonrisa. - He tenido problemas...

Sus hermanos, uno a cada lado de Ron, asintieron suavemente.

- Ron no se encuentra muy bien hoy - explicó George.

- Debe de haberle sentado mal algo de lo que comió ayer - continuó Fred.

- Oh - exclamó la chica. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- El estómago - mintió él. - Pero ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos? La profesora McGonagall debe de estarnos esperando.

Hermione asintió y se giró para bajar las escaleras, demorándose expresamente para ponerse al lado de Ron.

- Pero ¿estás bien? - insistió, mirándole preocupada.

- Perfectamente - aseguró él. - Ya no me duele.

- ¿Te has tomado algo? Si quieres, te acompaño a la enfermería...

- No hace falta - dijo él, intentando parecer despreocupado. - ¿Ha vuelto Hedwig?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

- Todavía no. Igualmente, creo que podríamos ir luego a la lechucería, y mandar una lechuza de la escuela a...

Ron asintió, sin que necesitara acabar la frase, que Fred y George podrían haber escuchado.

- Siento mucho haber tardado tanto - cambió de tema. - Deberías haber bajado sin mí.

- Lo hice - explicó la chica. - Te he picado, pero, como no contestabas, he bajado a ver si habías bajado sin mí. Harry me ha dicho que aún no habías bajado, así que he subido para ver qué hacías. Supongo que nos deben de estar esperando.

- Lo siento - reiteró él. - De verdad. Sé cuánto odias llegar tarde...

- Tendremos que desayunar todos más rápido - lo tranquilizó ella. - No sabía que te encontraras mal.

- Me ha empezado en su cuarto - explicó.

- Si con eso insinúas - le interrumpió Fred - cualquier cosa sobre nuestro cuarto, ¡ya verás, renacuajo!

Hermione hizo una mueca a Ron, exageradamente horrorizada por el estado en que lo imaginaba, que él sólo respondió con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- ¡Uy! - exclamó Fred cuando pasaron por delante del piso de los de quinto. - ¡¡Las chicas!! ¡No les hemos dicho que bajábamos a desayunar!

Ron se giró para ver a sus hermanos, que dudaban entre ir a contárselo a sus compañeras de clase, con quien desayunaban siempre, o seguir haciéndole de guardianes.

- Id - les tranquilizó. - Yo voy a desayunar; estaré bien. Ya bajaréis vosotros después, con ellas.

- Harry y yo le cuidaremos - apuntó Hermione. - No os preocupéis.

Los dos pelirrojos parecieron dudar un momento, dirigieron una mirada interrogativa a su hermano y, al verle asentir, con una sonrisa, se decidieron a hacerle caso, se despidieron, se giraron y subieron los escalones de dos en dos.

Tan pronto como hubieron desaparecido, Hermione cogió a Ron del brazo.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? - le preguntó otra vez.

- Seguro - confirmó él. - Y tú, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Perfectamente. Si te mareas, o algo, dímelo, ¿eh? Y apóyate, - le sugirió, con una inclinación de cabeza que señalaba el brazo que ella le tenía cogido - sin miedo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ron rió suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡¡'Mione, estoy bien!! - insistió. - ¡Me ha sentado algo mal, pero ya se me ha pasado! De verdad, ¡déjalo ya!

Ella asintió, hizo una mueca contrariada y lo soltó.

- Como quieras - cedió. - Pero dínoslo, si vuelves a encontrarte mal.

- Lo haré - aseguró él.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras. La sala común estaba llena de alumnos, que formaban ordenados grupos, alrededor de un profesor o monitor. Ellos corrieron a unirse al suyo, donde la profesora de Transformaciones los esperaba, visiblemente molesta por la tardanza.

- Weasley, Granger - los saludó cuando se unieron a los otros. - Ya iba siendo hora.

- He sido yo, profesora - se apresuró a explicar él. - Siento el retardo, no me encontraba bien.

La profesora asintió y dirigió el grupo rápidamente hacia el cuadro de salida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a su lado.

- He vomitado - susurró Ron. - Me debió de sentar algo mal. Pero no es nada, de verdad.

Harry asintió y todos se apresuraron hacia el comedor.

- ¿Cómo se presenta el día? - preguntó Ron al cabo de un rato.

- Bien - le respondió Harry. - Los profesores parecen un poco preocupados, pero parece que no ha habido ningún ataque más.

- Y ¿qué se sabe de la aparición de ayer?

- Una casa de Hogsmeade fue atacada - explicó Hermione. - Por lo visto, no había nadie en ella, pero la dejaron patas arriba, y se llevaron muchas cosas.

Ron la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿La Marca por un simple robo?

- No es un simple robo - le corrigió Hermione. - Es un robo en Hogsmeade, muy cerca del colegio. La Marca no fue por ese ataque: fue una amenaza, porque están muy cerca de... Hogwarts.

De Harry, entendió Ron al instante. Y su amigo debió entenderlo también, porque se puso tenso, a su lado.

- Hogwarts es seguro - dijo Ron, más por tranquilizar a Harry que por sí mismo. - No hay otro sitio que Voldemort tema más...

Se interrumpió. Habían llegado al comedor, se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre y se dispusieron a desayunar. Un gritito de Harry, nada más sentarse, los interrumpió, haciendo que los dos se giraran para ver lo que pasaba. Harry se había inclinado y miraba debajo de la mesa. Pronto Ron supo lo que había hecho chillar a Harry: algo rasposo y húmedo recorría su espinilla.

- ¡¡Snuffles!! - exclamó su amigo, acariciando el enorme perro negro que los había esperado bajo la mesa. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ron se apresuró a acariciar el perro también, que ahora saludaba a Hermione, entre ladridos bajos. Sirius estaba allí, y una oleada de tranquilidad y gratitud lo inundó: ¡todo iría bien!

- ¿Lo habéis llamado? - preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato, mirándolos alternativamente a los tres.

- No - respondieron Hermione y Ron, a la vez.

- Debe de haber sido Dumbledore - sugirió la chica.

El perro asintió, lamiéndoles las manos a los tres chicos mientras Ron se giraba para agradecérselo con una sonrisa al director, que le sonrió de vuelta y luego se giró hacia los profesores que se sentaban a su izquierda.

- Me alegro que estés aquí - dijo Harry a su padrino, en un susurro. - Te iba a enviar una lechuza, si no venías pronto.

El perrazo le chupó la cara en respuesta, golpeando con la cola los pies de Ron y Hermione, y Harry hizo una mueca al notarlo.

- Será mejor que comamos - sugirió la chica. - No podemos llegar tarde a clase. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Snuffles. _Mucho_.

- Y yo - apuntó Ron, asintiendo convencido y con la boca llena. - ¡Harry dirá lo que quiera, pero no estábamos seguros de que te llamara!

- Luego hablamos - asintió Harry, acariciando otra vez la cabeza del can, antes de coger una tostada del plato que tenía delante de él. - ¡Si llegamos tarde otra vez, McGonagall nos mata!

No pudieron hablar con el padrino de Harry hasta bien entrada la tarde. El perro los acompañó durante todo el día, vigilándolos atentamente, gruñendo ante el mínimo peligro (lo que equivalió, en resumen, a no dejar de hacerlo durante la clase de DADA, en la que era el profesor de aquel año, _por fin_ Snape, quien le inspiraba toda desconfianza). Ron había quedado con Fred para la hora de comer, pero no se vio capaz de separarse de sus amigos y del recién llegado. En cambio, le aseguró a su hermano que estaba bien, le dijo que no necesitaba hablar urgentemente y corrió a reunirse con Harry y Hermione, que se dirigían hacia la biblioteca para preparar la siguiente clase de Cuidado.

Volvieron a la residencia cuando acabó la clase de Hagrid, acompañados por éste y por la profesora de Pociones, que los encontró a medio camino hacia la residencia y aprovechó para hablarle a Hagrid sobre unos nuevos ingredientes que necesitaba (aunque, a juzgar por la mirada preocupada que dirigió a Harry, Ron sospechaba que más bien les acompañaba a ellos, por si había problemas que Hagrid no pudiera resolver). Tan pronto como entraron, los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos, que estaría vacía durante un buen rato, y Sirius recuperó su forma humana. Lo primero que hizo, después de mirarlos alternativamente con una gran sonrisa, fue abrazar a Harry.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó, ansioso. - Cuando supe lo de la Marca, vine corriendo. ¡¡Estuvo tan cerca!!

Harry asintió, abrazó también a su padrino, feliz de tenerlo allí. Por la cara, Ron tuvo que recordar que no lo abrazaban (ni, en general, le demostraban afecto) demasiado.

- Estoy bien - susurraba Harry. - Muy bien. La cicatriz no me duele, así que supongo que Voldemort no anda cerca...

Sirius asintió, y Harry se separó lentamente de él.

- Es igual - explicó él. - Aunque Voldemort no ande cerca, si está Malfoy, o cualquiera de sus seguidores...

Ron asintió, y vio que Hermione asentía también: los dos sabían que Voldemort no era una amenaza aislada.

- Me quedaré contigo todo el curso - explicaba ahora Sirius. - Dumbledore me ha dado permiso, y podré acompañarte a todas las clases. No pienso dejarte solo ni un momento, ¿me oyes?

- ¡Pero es peligroso! - se quejó Harry. - Si te descubren...

- No lo harán - lo tranquilizó su padrino. - Seré un perro siempre, y estaré cerca por si pasa algo. No te preocupes por mí. Dumbledore sabe que estoy aquí, y él no ve ningún peligro... Además, - añadió, lleno de orgullo, y sacó una varita de su cinturón - ¡me han devuelto mi varita! ¡El director me la envió con la lechuza!

- ¿Y tu misión? - replicó Harry - Seguro que tienes trabajo por hacer, y por mí...

- Protegerte es más importante - interrumpió Sirius. - Es una misión como cualquier otra, y a mí me importa más que nada. Pero, dime, ¿cómo os va todo?

Su ahijado inclinó un hombro, y se giró hacia sus amigos.

- Bien - aseguró. - Como siempre.

Ron asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa divertida. Aparte de las amenazas inminentes de muerte y destrucción de costumbre, todo iba perfectamente.

¡¡Qué descanso que Dumbledore hubiera pensado tan rápidamente en Sirius!!


	12. Aunque se te parta el corazón por el cam...

**Capítulo 12:_ "Aunque se te parta el corazón por el camino " _**

Horas después, en la misma habitación, un inquieto pelirrojo daba vueltas y más vueltas bajo las sábanas. Llevaba un buen rato intentado conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo, repartiendo su atención entre el techo de su dosel, los ronquidos suaves de Harry y el can que yacía sobre la alfombra que había entre su cama y la de su amigo, buscando borrar de su mente las primeras horas de aquél mismo día. Las náuseas habían remitido poco después del desayuno, el dolor de barriga había desaparecido un poco más tarde, hacia media mañana, pero la imagen persistente de Hermione feliz y contenta porque creía ser correspondida era algo de lo que no se podía distraer. Volvía a él recurrentemente, ella sonriendo, ella confiada, ella tímida delante de otro, ella perdida para siempre.

No podía cerrar los ojos a aquello.

Se giró otra vez, esta vez mirando hacia la cama de Harry, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Ya está bien_, se dijo, exasperado. Comenzaba a cansarse de tanta tontería, y se prometió no abrir los ojos hasta que se durmiera. ¡O se dormía por las buenas, o por las malas!

Pero, con los ojos cerrados, aún le era más difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que en su patética vida amorosa: ahora incluso imaginaba la voz de Hermione, llamándolo suavemente, y se le repetía la confesión de esa mañana. ¡Dios, estaba cansado! ¡¡Necesitaba dormir!!

Respiró hondo, con rabia, y se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Si, al menos, consiguiera hacerse daño, dejaría de dar vueltas a tantas tonterías. Porque él _sabía_ que era una tontería, él _sabía_ que lo estaba exagerando, y su falta de sueño lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor: por la mañana, estaba convencido, vería que nada tenía tanta importancia como para perder preciosas horas en blanco.

Otro giro. Ahora, escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Los ronquidos de Harry eran rítmicos, pausados, siempre igual, y Ron se encontró odiándolo por vivir tan tranquilo, y odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo. Era egoísta desear que sufriera con él, que le ayudara, que lo calmara. Era ruin desear que Cho le hiciera pasar lo mismo que 'Mione le estaba haciendo pasar a él, y ahogó un quejido enfadado en el edredón. ¡Menudo amigo!

Pero no lo deseaba, se tranquilizó, claro que no, sólo era que llevaba tres horas intentando dormir, ¡tres horas!, y ya había repasado la lista de alumnos de Hogwarts, valorando la posibilidad de cada uno con Hermione, cinco veces, ¡¡para no llegar a ninguna conclusión!!

¡¡Pero si el que más lógico le había parecido era Percy!!

Ron sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a quejar, aún entre almohadones. ¡Percy! Por favor, si Hermione antes se iría con Fred...

Fred. Debería de subir, despertarlo, ¡dormir en su cama, abrazado a él! Estaba desvariando, y cada vez era peor, ¡Percy y Hermione! ¡Fred y Hermione! Ya puestos, ¡él y Hermione! ¡¡O Sirius!!

Incluso al padrino de Harry había considerado, ¿cuán lejos podía llegar? Había pensado en Lupin, en Snape (no en serio, pero lo había hecho)... ¡hasta en Draco! Él sabía que ella no caería tan bajo (aunque, claro, si lo hiciera, no sería caer bajo, porque si ella lo eligiera, pues bueno, pues a lo mejor no era tan horroroso cuando lo conocían, a lo mejor sólo eran apariencias y, claro, con ese padre... pero a alguien le debía de gustar esa vida, y si Hermione cambiara de opinión y lo encontrara agradable, les tocaría respetar su decisión, y él lo haría sin dudar; no quería más desastres como el de Krum, aunque ese también, de Durmstrang, con la fama que tenían, allí debería haber ido Draco, qué tonta su madre que no había querido que fuera tan lejos, ¡ojalá!; pero qué estaba diciendo, ¡¿otra vez balbuceaba?!), pero había pensado en Malfoy como posible chico de Hermione. Al final, claro, del grupo _desesperación_ (y no los llamaba así porque lo estuvieran ellos, ni porque fuera Hermione la desesperada, sino porque muy desmoralizado tenía que estar (y estaba) Ron para llegar a hacer cábalas con ellos), sólo habían quedado los dos Marauders: Lupin y Black. Los dos eran muy mayores, los dos estaban muy ocupados y, cosa de la cual Ron se alegraba sinceramente (_¡¿tenía límites su egoísmo?!_), habían perdido gran parte de su atractivo de juventud entre Azkaban y transformaciones lunares. Pero no todo, tenía que admitirlo, e inspiraban una seguridad y una madurez...

¿Y Bill? ¿Charlie? Puestos a considerar, ¿¿por qué no también su padre, y Hagrid??

No llegaba a ninguna conclusión, no encontraba a nadie a quien Hermione hiciera especial caso, o delante del cual se mostrara especialmente tímida, o, por el contrario, alegre, y eso hacía que no acabara nunca de dar vueltas a todos los chicos que conocía. Porque, ¿había dicho chico? ¿Había dicho hombre? ¿¿Había dicho otro, u otra persona?? Si era 'chico', sólo tenía que repasar (sí, _otra _vez) los alumnos de la escuela. Era poco probable que fuera alguien con quien no tenía demasiada relación; Durmstrang y BeauxBatons fuera. Si había dicho 'hombre' (y Ron estaba prácticamente seguro de que no, una palabra tan grande se le hubiera quedado marcada), sólo quedarían los 'desesperados'. Si era 'otra persona', ¡pues hala!, ¡cómo si no tuviera bastante con considerar las relaciones heterosexuales! Y si era 'otro'... ¡dudas, dudas y más dudas! Podría haber especificado un poco, ¡¿no?! 

Por lo menos no era Harry. Por lo menos eso lo sabía seguro. Ni Krum. No tenía la más mínima idea de quién, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero por lo menos, ¡por lo menos!, sabía que no era ninguna de las apuestas más claras, y eso le daba algo de margen. Para la locura, de acuerdo, pero margen al fin y al cabo.

Si la cosa no se aclaraba pronto...

Una mano picando suavemente su hombro le hizo dar un bote en la cama, abrir los ojos y girarse para ver quién era, todo a la vez, y se encontró con un preocupado Sirius sentado en su cama, observándole.

- Sirius... - comenzó, recuperando el aliento después del susto.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - le interrumpió éste, rozándole la frente con la palma de la mano.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. Vuelve... - dudó, señalando con movimientos de cabeza la esterilla que ocupaba el adulto en su forma animágica - vuelve a... Es peligroso...

- No nos escuchan - le tranquilizó Sirius. - Los he encantado para que no se puedan despertar. ¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿No puedes dormir?

El chico enrojeció furiosamente. Notó cómo toda su cara subía de temperatura, avergonzado por el escándalo que debía haber hecho, para los sensibles oídos del perro, y se arrebujó en las mantas en busca de refugio.

- Te he despertado - comentó, con voz contrita. - Lo siento mucho, Sirius, no era mi intención...

- Yo tampoco podía dormir - lo tranquilizó él, y le sonrío cariñosamente. Casi no quedaban en él rastros del Sirius que había aparecido en Hogwarts tres años antes, demacrado, desaliñado y rayano a la locura. - ¿Qué te pasa? Harry me ha dicho que esta mañana te encontrabas mal...

- No - explicó él. - Ya estoy bien, no es eso. Tampoco estaba tan mal, esta mañana... He vomitado, pero... no era nada.

- Entonces, ¿estás bien? ¿Físicamente?

Ron asintió y bajó la vista. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius había sido un brujo destacado en el colegio, y antes de su captura (se lo había oído decir a McGonagall en Las Tres Escobas antes de conocerle), pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápidamente al problema. '¿Físicamente?' No, claro que no era físico. Estaba perfectamente bien, físicamente, y era una pregunta completamente válida. El problema era lo que implicaba aquella distinción: si físicamente estaba bien, no podía dormir porque...

Sirius lo interrumpió, moviéndose en su cama hasta que estuvo a su lado y apoyaba la espalda en el cabezal.

- Yo estoy igual - le oyó susurrar. - No dejo de darle vueltas a las cosas...

Ron asintió levemente y esperó a que el adulto dirigiera la conversación; para él todo iba demasiado rápido. Por lo visto, Sirius también esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa, porque permaneció un rato en silencio, pensativo, antes de decidirse a seguir.

- Qué envidia me da Harry - musitó, medio sonriendo. - James era igual: yo me pasaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, y él roncaba a pierna suelta.

Ron suspiró afirmativamente y dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry, que dormía de espaldas a ellos.

- Siento mucho haber hecho tanto ruido - se volvió a disculpar, sin saber qué más decir. - Tu oído debe de ser muy agudo, y supongo que...

- Para nada - le cortó Sirius. - Tengo el oído agudo, pero no hubiera dormido aunque no hubieras hecho ruido. De verdad.

Ron subió un hombro.

- ¿Es por Harry? ¿Temes que, si te duermes...?

- Hogwarts es seguro - repuso Sirius. - No creo que vinieran aquí a atacarle. Sólo... _yo_ estoy tan loco. Estaba. No, no era por Harry. Quería dormir, pero supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy nervioso - mintió. - También han sido muchas emociones, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas a... todo.

Sirius asintió suavemente.

- Menuda época os ha tocado vivir - reflexionó en voz alta. - Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad, casi no nos preocupaba el peligro, ni Voldemort, ni nada de eso. Teníamos los exámenes, los castigos, las bromas a Slytherin y las... chicas - Sirius sonrió, tímido. - ¡Y los howlers de nuestras madres, claro! Pero Voldemort estaba muy abajo en nuestra lista de preocupaciones...

Ron suspiró.

- A mí tampoco me preocupa tanto - explicó. - A ver, me preocupa, porque va detrás de Harry, y supongo que eso me incluye. Pero... hay que seguir adelante. Si no...

Sirius palmeó la rodilla de Ron con una expresión comprensiva.

- Oye, ¿quieres que vaya a buscar algo a la cocina? ¿Un vaso de leche caliente? Quizás te iría bien para dormir...

- No, gracias - respondió Ron, preguntándose exactamente cómo lo haría un perro para llevar un vaso de leche caliente desde la cocina hasta aquella habitación. - Ya... ya me dormiré.

- ¿No quieres contármelo...? Mis aptitudes sociales están bastante oxidadas, e igual mis consejos no valen mucho la pena, pero soy bastante bueno escuchando...

- No es nada - aseguró el chico, incómodo. ¿Cómo podía no explicárselo sin parecer desconsiderado? Pero ya tenía suficiente con Fred; no podía irlo sabiendo toda la escuela. Aunque confiara en Sirius. Aunque él no tuviera a quién decírselo.

- ¿Seguro...?

Él asintió.

- Sólo eran tonterías. No podía dormir, y me aburría, y empezaba a darle vueltas a cosas, para no aburrirme, y aún podía dormir menos... ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente - suspiró él. - Te obsesionas con algo, que sabes que luego no tendrá importancia, y no puedes pensar en otra cosa. Y te dices, ¡va, ya! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Pero vuelves, y vuelves, y si más te dices que dejes de pensarlo, menos puedes hacerlo...

Ron asintió levemente.

- Somos un desastre, ¿eh...?

Sirius suspiró con pena.

- Pero se arreglará - le aseguró. - Sea lo que sea, ya verás como se arregla.

- No sé - dijo el chico. - Ahora... no lo parece.

- A mí tampoco - añadió el hombre. - Pero... de alguna manera... _siempre _se arregla.

_Aunque ella esté con otro y yo la consiga olvidar_, pensó Ron. _Aunque se te parta el corazón por el camino, es cierto, al final, siempre se arregla. Aprendes a vivir con ello._

- Tengo miedo de que se arregle - susurró Ron, sin voz.

Sirius se giró hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonrió para animarle.

- No digas eso - le riñó, muy suavemente. - No te pongas en lo peor. Seguro que no es como tú piensas, y que luego todo sale bien, y eres muy feliz. No tengas miedo de que se arregle: ¡a veces es para bien! Y no te pido que me lo expliques, pero... ¿no es nada de tu familia, verdad? Quiero decir que... ¿están todos bien?

Ron sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Perfectamente - aseguró. - No tiene nada que ver con ellos. Es... mucho más personal.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada inteligente, y Ron supo que sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello...?

- No - reiteró él, ahora menos seguro respecto a su silencio. - No es nada. Es que... hoy me he enterado de que...

- ¿Otro? - dijo Sirius, sólo con los labios.

- No lo sé - titubeó el chico. - Pues... sí, pero...

- Igual no es otro.

- Seguro que sí - aseguró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. - No puede ser que... yo...

- No seas tonto - le regañó el hombre. - Claro que puede ser. No te estoy diciendo que saltes a conclusiones precipitadas, pero no puedes ser negativo. ¿Por qué tú no? No eres peor que ningún otro.

- Tampoco soy mejor - concluyó él.

- Eres mejor que _muchos_ - le aseguró Sirius. - Mira, por ejemplo, cierto Slytherin rubito y estirado...

- Puedo ser menos esnob, pero eso no significa que todas las chicas me prefieran a él.

- Si te gusta una chica que le prefiere a él antes que a ti, Ron, es que no has sabido escoger. Sólo alguien como él podría valorarle. Además... las relaciones entre... amigos... funcionan muy bien.

Ron le miró, sorprendido.

- No se te nota - se apresuró a explicar Sirius. - No, no, ¡claro que no! Pero... te he visto incómodo, todo el día, observando con atención a todo el que se acercaba a ella, y... No seas tonto, Hermione no se fijaría _jamás_ en Malfoy, si no es después de un _gran _golpe en la cabeza. ¡¡Uno muy grande!! Pero tú eres su amigo, y has estado a su lado en muchos momentos importantes... Compartís mucho, y... No sé, chico, ¡yo creo que todo se puede arreglar bien, en este caso!

Ron guardó silencio y meditó unos instantes lo que Sirius le había dicho, considerando si explicarle que últimamente habían tenido una relación bastante fría, incómodos por lo del último baile. De lo que no se dio cuenta, mientras se lo pensaba, fue de que los párpados se le iban haciendo más y más pesados, y de que se giraba, inconscientemente, para adoptar una postura casi fetal. Se quedó dormido antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que no había respondido y Sirius, por su parte, desencantó a sus compañeros, volvió a su forma animal y, él sí, se resignó a enfrentarse a una noche de insomnio, no tan fácil de resolver como la del mejor amigo de su ahijado.

_¡¡Eh!! ¡¡100 reviews!! ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!! Y, además, ¡¡qué reviews!! _

_Y, si los capítulos son más cortitos... ¡Anda, perdonadme, va! :) ¡Que ando sin tiempo para nada!_


	13. Todo irá bien

Capítulo 13: Todo irá bien 

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se despertó cuando todos sus compañeros ya se vestían. Abrió un ojo, vio a Seamus poniéndose los calcetines, escuchó a Neville preguntar por su corbata y se tapó con la almohada, casi incapaz de mantenerse consciente. ¡Tenía _mucho_ sueño! ¡Que se callaran de una vez!

Sin casi moverse, se subió las mantas hasta la nuca, y se acurrucó, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo pasara lo que pasara. Cerró los ojos, bostezó perezosamente, y sonrió, sintiéndose en la gloria, tan calentito y cómodo en su camita. Qué bien se estaba, y qué tonto había sido no durmiéndose mucho antes la noche anterior.

- Ron... - lo llamó Harry.

Él ni se movió. Que pensara que estaba dormido. ¡Que se lo creyera! No pensaba bajar a clase, no pensaba separarse de su cama para nada, con lo bien que se estaba...

- Ron, vamos, levanta. ¡Llegaremos tarde...!

¡Ja! Pues que se fuera. Los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron, pesados, y se sintió cada vez menos consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras una cálida negrura lo engullía. ¿Qué importaba llegar tarde...? Ya ni siquiera recordaba a qué llegaba tarde. Pronto ni siquiera recordaría que Harry le había hablado...

Si no fuera porque algo húmedo y suave se frotaba contra su nuca, olisqueándolo y empujándolo persistentemente. Sacó una mano y empujó el hocico de Sirius a un lado, alejándolo de él, pero de nada sirvió: al cabo de un instante, el perro insistía, ahora estirándole con los dientes del pijama.

- Tengo sueño... - se quejó, ronco, e intentó deshacerse del perro con otro manotazo.

El can ya debía tener la respuesta a otro intento de apartarlo preparada, porque, sin ninguna pausa, Ron notó cómo algo húmedo y rasposo le recorría el antebrazo, la muñeca y luego la palma de la mano, y  se espabiló del todo, sin poderlo evitar: abrió los ojos, sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas y miró enfadado al perro, que lo observa con complacencia.

- Perro malo - musitó entre dientes. - ¡Tengo sueño!

La mascota de Harry gruñó suavemente, nada hostil, levantó las patas delanteras de sobre las mantas y se dirigió, moviendo el culo altivamente, hacia Harry, para acariciarle las piernas.

- Vamos, Ron - rió Harry ante el comportamiento juguetón de su padrino.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - exclamó el pelirrojo, dirigiendo miradas molestas a ambos. - Pero tenía sueño, ¡y sois malos! - se quejó, mientras se incorporaba. - ¡¡Me podría haber saltado perfectamente Historia; ayer no dormí nada!!

Harry asintió, pensativo.

- El problema - dijo, finalmente - no es ir a Historia o no. Recuerda que nos tienen que acompañar a todas partes, y, si no vas... ¿¿quién te acompañará luego??

Ron tuvo que rendirse. Harry tenía toda la razón: no se _podía_ hacer campana, porque la profesora de Transformaciones volvía a venir a buscarlos, y difícilmente se creería que estaba enfermo... Y, aunque se saltara la primera clase, en algún momento tendría que ir a desayunar, y luego tenían Hechizos. ¡No podía permitirse perder todo un día! Así que cedió, se guardó el sueño para la noche siguiente y entró en el lavabo. Era realmente tarde; tendría que apresurarse si no quería _volver_ a llegar el último a la fila, porque McGonagall acabaría por enfadarse.

Y, de alguna manera, lo consiguió: Harry y él sólo eran los terceros en llegar a la sala común, donde aún no había rastro de los adultos que los acompañarían. Tenía que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo habían conseguido, habiéndose levantado el último. Igual había ayudado el hecho de que la corbata de Neville sólo había aparecido después de diez minutos buscándola (y porque Harry le había sugerido, con miedo a ofenderle por no haberlo pensado antes, lo que todos tenían en mente: _Accio_!), o que los zapatos de Dean se iban a pasear solos cada vez que el chico se daba media vuelta (efecto, según decía, de un pixy travieso que vivía cerca de casa), y no los hubiera podido controlar sin la inestimable ayuda de Sirius, que los perseguía fingiendo ser un auténtico perro de caza; pero lo cierto es que, mientras se acercaban a Hermione (la primera de la fila, ¿cómo no?) para esperar ordenadamente a la profesora, Ron no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó Harry a la chica.

- Buenos días - respondió ella, con una sonrisa a la que Ron se adscribió, como todo saludo. - ¿Cómo habéis dormido?

Harry asintió, con una amplia sonrisa, y Ron no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, en una mueca de disgusto: ¡bastante envidia le había dado la noche anterior!

- ¡Claro, claro! - le increpó, manteniendo siempre una mirada pícara para que él entendiera que todo era broma. - El señor duerme de maravilla, ¡deberías haberle visto! Caramba, Harry, ¡¡cómo roncas!!

Harry le devolvió la mueca, aunque algo avergonzado. Hermione no tardó en salir en su defensa.

- Ron, cinco años durmiendo con él, ¡¿y aún no te has acostumbrado...?! - le provocó, riendo entre dientes haber encontrado un error así a su observación.

- No es eso - se explicó él. - Pero es que dormía a pierna suelta, y a mí me costó mucho dormirme, ¡¡y daba una rabia!!

- Claro que dormía a pierna suelta - observó su amigo. - Vamos, Ron, ¡tú eres el que ronca! Si tú no dormías, ¡¡los otros por fin teníamos una oportunidad!!

Ron rió, sin poderlo evitar, a pesar de que el comentario casi debería haberle ofendido, y dio un afectuoso puñetazo a Harry en el brazo. No lo había visto venir en absoluto, y su amigo había sido muy rápido. Quizás lo dejaba fatal delante de Hermione, pero ¡no iban a pelearse por eso! En cambio, decidió un acertado cambio de tema, antes de que comenzaran a sacar trapos sucios de los ocupantes del dormitorio de quinto.

- Y qué, Hermione - preguntó, casi casualmente - ¿¿lista para una _apasionante_ clase con Binns??

La chica le dirigió una significante mueca aburrida, pero fue todo lo que se permitió antes de asentir y de comentar los deberes que tenían, justo como si no fuera Historia, justo como si no fuera la asignatura más _aburrida_ que tendrían _jamás_.

Harry debió de darse cuenta del exceso de entusiasmo de Hermione ante la lección que amenazaba su futuro más cercano, porque sacudió la cabeza y bufó, interrumpiendo la siempre brillante exposición de Hermione sobre el ensayo que habían tenido que hacer.

- 'Mione, tú no estás bien - censuró. - ¿Animada ante Binns? ¡Me asustas!

Pero, por la sonrisa que la chica dedicó a Harry, Ron entendió exactamente por qué estaba tan animada, y no era, _en absoluto_, por la enésima revolución goblin, sino algo mucho más _excitante_. Ron no pudo evitar sonreírle ampliamente, compartiendo, por la parte que le tocaba como amigo, su ilusión por el día. Y la sonrisa _no era _una máscara, aunque tuviera una punzada en el corazón cuando pensaba en las razones que tenía ella para estar alegre, más allá de _ver_ al chico que le gustaba. Se alegraba por ella, le gustaba verla tan contenta, tan encandilada, porque estaba feliz, porque estaba preciosa y porque la quería. Aunque no fuera él. Aunque esa felicidad sólo indicara la proximidad de perderla. Si no lo pensaba, si no se permitía revolcarse en autocompasión, casi ni dolía.

Y Hermione se debió de dar cuenta también de lo que él había descubierto, porque se sonrojó y tosió suavemente, mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice, que Ron imaginó que le quería decir que no mencionara lo que le había confesado el día anterior.

- ¡Bueno! - dijo la chica finalmente, irguiendo la espalda. - Y qué, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Harry y Ron sacudieron la cabeza, mirándose alternativamente, y el perro que yacía a sus pies removió la cola, expectante.

- No mucho - suspiró Harry. - Los zapatos de Dean tienen un día tonto, hoy.

Ron asintió, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Cómo, ¿¿aún los tiene encantados?? - exclamó Hermione, con los ojos como platos. - ¡¡Pero si es un hechizo sencillísimo!! Se lo expliqué, ¿por qué no me ha hecho caso? Cuando baje se los desencantaré yo misma...

- Creo que le gustan más así - apuntó Ron. - Son bastante divertidos. ¡Deberías verlos bailar claqué!

Hermione respondió con una mirada pícara que confundió al pelirrojo. Venga ya, ¿¿_Dean_??

Harry siguió comentando a su amiga las peripecias del par de mocasines, pero Ron desconectó. ¿Dean? ¿Era posible?

¿Qué había querido decir con esa mirada? ¿Que le gustaba Dean, que no sería los zapatos lo que miraría si tuviera la oportunidad de entrar en la habitación de los chicos? ¿O que qué curiosos, los zapatos? ¡¿Por qué tenía que encontrarle una explicación relacionada con el romance a todo lo que hacía Hermione?!

Y, otra vez, ella entendió sus pensamientos. Arrugó una ceja y, sin dejar de hablar con Harry, sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Ron. Cuando él, atraído por el movimiento, la miró, ella le sonrió compasivamente.

- No seas tonto - le dijo, sólo moviendo los labios.

- No... - respondió él, de la misma manera y sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. - ¿Dean...?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, con una mirada realmente divertida, y Ron suspiró, confuso. Dean no. Pues bueno, mejor. Uno menos qué contar. Pero le quedaba el mismo misterio: si Dean no, ¿quién?

Pero Harry, que, providencialmente distraído por Sirius, no se había dado cuenta de su silencioso intercambio de información, reemprendió la conversación y como, después de haberse perdido el principio, Ron se encontró incapaz de interesarse por lo que decían a esas alturas, dejó, en cambio, que su mente vagara, sin destino concreto, hasta que llegó la profesora a buscarlos.

Aquella tarde el equipo de Quidditch tenía entreno. Fue una gran incógnita durante todo el día y, aunque Harry le preguntó unas cuantas veces a la profesora McGonagall si él podría entrenar, la respuesta no llegó hasta diez minutos antes de la hora en que estaba reservado el campo: el permiso especial para entrenar cada vez que el campo estuviera libre había sido, por supuesto, derogado, a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, pero Harry podría continuar los entrenamientos normales, siempre y cuando un mínimo de dos profesores cualificados lo acompañaran desde la grada. Y, puesto que tanto Madame Hooch y la profesora de Pociones se habían ofrecido voluntarias para aquella tarde, parecía que no habría ningún problema, al menos para aquella sesión. Eso sí, los espectadores estaban completamente prohibidos, por motivos de mayor seguridad, y Ron y Hermione deberían de quedarse en tierra, al menos aquél día.

Sirius, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Harry, así que, tan pronto como Harry salió del comedor para ir al vestuario, el enorme perro se escabulló también hacia el campo, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

- Vaya - se quejó Ron, suspirando. - Seré egoísta, pero me hubiera gustado ir con Harry. No sé de qué ayuda podría ser, pero me siento mejor si estamos cerca.

Hermione le sonrió comprensivamente, y se levantó de la mesa, en la que habían estado haciendo los deberes, con una mueca.

- Los profesores están muy preocupados, ¿eh? - comentó, chasqueando la lengua con preocupación. - Harry es el objetivo principal, y no dejan de protegerlo. Me extraña que lo dejen seguir con el Quidditch. Pero, desde luego, no es el único objetivo, y tú y yo, como sus mejores amigos, no le vamos muy a la zaga... No se _pueden_ arriesgar a tenernos por ahí fuera; la profesora McGonagall tenía razón. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Ron sacudió la cabeza, y miró las cinco filas que se formaban en el pasillo exterior del comedor: a las cuatro respectivas residencias, o a la biblioteca. Había unos cuantos monitores más, ninguno de Gryffindor, con algunos alumnos a su alrededor, y Ron imaginó que eran los que iban al invernadero, o a alguna clase que empezara al cabo de poco.

- ¿Biblioteca - sugirió, mirando las filas críticamente - o sala común?

Hermione lo miró un instante antes de inclinar un hombro y sonreírle.

- Sala común - concluyó. - ¿O tienes que pasar por la biblioteca?

Ron dijo que no y se levantó también. Los dos recogieron sus cosas y las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas, se las echaron a las espaldas y fueron hasta la fila que los llevaría a la casa.

- Podemos seguir con el trabajo de Transformaciones - reflexionó Ron, en voz alta, mientras esperaban que todos estuvieran en la fila. - Harry y yo no lo hemos vuelto a tocar.

Hermione asintió, distraída.

- Seamus y Dean van a la biblioteca - dijo, escrutando la fila en cuestión. - Y Parvati, y Lavender... Parece que todos van. Vamos a ser casi los únicos de quinto que no vamos.

Ron se encogió de hombros, entendiendo lo que insinuaba la chica.

- Vamos, anda - sugirió, apartándose de la fila con un paso. - En la biblioteca podremos trabajar mejor.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, pero no le siguió.

- Prefiero ir a la sala común - aseguró.

- No lo hagas por mí - la riñó Ron. - De verdad, quiero ir, ¡no me importa!

- Eso no es exactamente lo mismo, Ron - rió la chica. - Pero no es por ti. Quiero que vayamos a la sala común, de verdad.

- Pero casi no hay sitio - recordó el chico. - Ya sabes que las mesas se ocupan muy rápido...

- Quiero ir a la residencia - insistió ella, mirándolo con determinación. - Si quisiera ir a la biblioteca, ¡te lo diría! ¡Vente para acá!

Y, estirando el brazo hacia él, lo cogió por la muñeca y lo devolvió a la fila. Ron le dirigió una sonrisa insegura, pero cedió: si prefería ir a la biblioteca, pues que lo dijera. No pasó mucho antes de que, por fin, partieran hacia la torre, y pronto estaban entrando a través del cuadro. Para su sorpresa, una vez dentro, Hermione no se dirigió hacia las mesas, donde podrían continuar los deberes, sino hacia uno de los sofás vacíos.

- Hermione - dudó él. - ¿No seguimos con los deberes?

- Después - propuso ella. - Hablemos un rato.

Ron bufó, sorprendido. ¿'Hablemos un rato'? Curiosa manera de proponer una conversación. ¿Se encontraría bien? Quizás iba de _él_, del chico que le gustaba; igual Hermione necesitaba hablar sobre él, pedir consejo, o algo de apoyo. Por eso no había querido ir a la biblioteca, y por eso ahora se sentaba en un sofá. Que no era que no hubieran hecho nunca los deberes en el sofá, pero Hermione prefería hacerlos en una mesa, donde estaba mucho más cómoda y podía mejorar la presentación.

Bueno, era una explicación razonable. Si lo necesitaba, ahí estaría él - era lo que le había dicho, ¿no? Soltó su bolsa en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella.

- Dime - la animó.

Hermione sonrió, sonrojándose.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ron...?

Aproximación lenta, pensó él. Le seguiría el juego hasta que ella se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablarle de lo que le preocupaba.

- Bien - respondió, asintiendo levemente.

- ¿Ya estás menos cansado?

Ahora fue Ron quién se ruborizó, avergonzado.

- Sí - musitó. - Pero... Binns... ¿no se ha dado cuenta, verdad...?

- No - aseguró la chica, riendo. - Créeme, ¡no eres el primero que se duerme en su clase!

- No era mi intención - se justificó. - He empezado a pensar en otras cosas, y supongo que, en algún momento...

- No te preocupes - lo tranquilizó la chica, acariciándole confortadoramente el brazo. - No lo ha notado, y, si no dormiste bien ayer, se entiende. Tranquilo.

Ron sonrió suavemente, extremadamente consciente de la mano de ella sobre su extremidad superior.

- Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta - atinó a decir, por fin.

- Menos mal - coincidió ella. - Aunque sólo te hubieran quitado puntos; no creo que se arriesguen a un castigo, tal y como está la situación.

- No me dejarían solo - asintió Ron. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás...?

- Nerviosa - suspiró la chica, con las cejas alzadas.

- Intuyo - pensó Ron en voz alta - que no es por los exámenes.

La chica negó lentamente.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo...? - preguntó el pelirrojo, ignorando otra punzada que atenazaba su estómago.

- Eso creo - asintió ella.

- Y no lo ves claro - probó ahora Ron.

- No es eso. No es que lo vea claro, pero creo que puedo asumir el riesgo. Lo que pasa es que... ¡todo cambiará tanto, después! Para bien o para mal, nada será lo mismo. Si me... Si le gusto, porque... bueno. Ya sabes. Y, si no... porque habré estropeado mucho.

- Pero si no te arriesgas - le recordó Ron, ahora rechazando el pensamiento persistente de que cualquier consejo que le diera podría aplicarse a él también - nunca sabrás cómo sería si lo hubieras hecho. No lo habrás intentado. ¡¡Y eres una leona, 'Mione!!

Ella le sonrió, todavía dudando. Una leona, pensó Ron. Bueno, el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor y eso debía de querer decir algo, aunque no fuera así en el caso de pelirrojo. Él no se consideraba nada valiente, en contra de lo que decían de los de la residencia roja y dorada, pero quizás era explicable porque él _había_ deseado ir a Gryffindor, sin importar qué, sólo porque sus hermanos iban allí, y él no podía ser menos. Lo había deseado, casi se lo había pedido al sombrero e, incluso si no lo había hecho, seguro que éste lo había visto claramente en su mente. Por tanto, estar en Gryffindor no había sido tanto por mérito propio como por deseo; podía perfectamente ser un cobarde, sin relación. Pero Hermione... Ella no tenía hermanos a qué parecerse, por lo tanto era muy probable que ella sí fuera realmente valiente. Que era la más lista de la clase se daba por sobreentendido, claro, pero lo cierto era que, aparte de demostrar, a través de los años, su increíble capacidad para todas las materias, y el buen uso que de ella hacía, también había demostrado no achicarse ante ningún peligro ni prueba. Sí, él era el gallina del grupo, el que siempre suplicaba a sus amigos que le dijeran que no era verdad, que eso no podía ser, '¿verdad, Harry? Pero eso no puede ser, ¿no, Hermione? Porque... Porque...'

- Me da miedo - musitó Hermione, suavemente, y Ron alargó una mano para consolarla. Ella se la cogió, y el chico le apretó cariñosamente la suya, moviendo los dedos en una caricia casi imperceptible.

- Es normal - la calmó. - No te preocupes, hazlo sólo cuando estés preparada. Tú no sufras; seguro que sale todo bien.

La chica asintió suavemente, y se inclinó hacia delante, alargando los brazos hacia Ron. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, ella lo abrazaba, rodeándole firmemente el cuello.

- Tengo miedo - repetía la chica para cuando Ron reaccionaba y la abrazaba también. - ¿Y si me lo cargo todo...?

- Ssh - hizo él, negando suavemente. - ¿Cómo te lo vas a cargar? Tienes que hacerlo, 'Mione, porque si no, no te lo perdonarás jamás...

_Y tú tampoco. Y tú tampoco. ¡Y tú tampoco!_

La chica movió la cabeza en un sí mudo, y estuvo escondida en el hombro de Ron durante un buen rato, sin decir ni palabra, mientras Ron hacía callar todos los pensamientos: tanto los que hablaban de cruel destino al estar a punto de perderla sin ni siquiera intentar luchar (¿Qué había dicho, sólo unos días antes? ¿Que lucharía por ella, que no rendiría a la primera de cambio? ¡Sí que se conocía poquito!), como los que hablaban de afecto y adoración, ante la realidad del cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de poco, estaba tan convencido de su papel de espectador, de mero ayudante, de amigo que la animaba, que incluso había dejado de notar su dolor, y se alegraba sinceramente por el paso que ella estaba a punto de dar, que podía hacerla muy feliz. Ni siquiera recordaba, o al menos eso se forzaba a creer, la sana envidia que sentía por ella, que sí diría lo que sentía a la persona que le gustaba.

Por fin ella habló, sin moverse, y tan flojito que Ron casi se perdió sus palabras.

- Te quiero - murmuró, contra su jersey.

Ron sonrió y movió la cabeza para acariciar con la barbilla el pelo de ella. Fue un pequeño error sin demasiada importancia real: el movimiento hizo que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos a su mejilla, pero Hermione, escondida aún en él, no lo vería hasta que no se separaran. Si conseguía hacer que se le borraran todas las que, ahora se dio cuenta, luchaban por caer, ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que aquello lo estaba destrozando.

Pero era genial como, durante un par de minutos, se había engañado a sí mismo, asegurándose que todo iba bien. ¡Irónico!

- Yo también te quiero - respondió, sin dejar que su pena se tradujera, para nada, en su voz. - Todo irá bien, ya lo verás - le repitió, y le alborotó el pelo.

Le quería. Era más de lo que había conseguido nunca, pero era tan... ¡_vacío_! En aquellas circunstancias, cuando le buscaba como sostén para atreverse a pedirle a otro (otro, otro siempre) que fuera todo lo que él soñaba ser...

Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, abrazándole más fuerte, y él respondió calmándola con caricias en la espalda. Aprovechó, también, para secarse la lágrima, que había caído a su cuello, dejando un rastro frío, de un manotazo, y le volvió a tocar el pelo.

- Todo irá bien - volvió a repetir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e inclinando la cabeza para hundir la mejilla en el pelo de ella. - Ya lo verás.


	14. ¡Y punto!

  


Capítulo 14: ¡Y punto! 

El rastro húmedo de la lágrima brillaba suavemente a la luz del fuego. Caía por su mejilla, sólo unos centímetros, y luego saltaba directamente hasta la clavícula, de la cual el jersey dejaba entrever sólo unos centímetros, a la derecha de la nariz de Hermione. Claro que ella, la mejilla, no la veía, pero no necesitaba verla para imaginar de dónde había salido esa lágrima. Ron lloraba. Durante un segundo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlar un fuerte impulso de tranquilizarlo, de borrarla, de dejar de hacerle daño. De volver atrás, de dejar el tema, de conformarse con su plácida amistad.

Ron lloraba. No mucho, quizás sólo era una lágrima refleja, porque la luz del hogar le estuviera haciendo daño, o por tener los ojos resecos. Ni siquiera se le notaba en la voz. Ni siquiera se le había acelerado la respiración. Pero Hermione, que, la verdad, tonta no era, dudaba mucho que fuera nada de eso. Eran pequeños detalles, gestos, miradas ausentes, que se sumaban en... en lo que ella ya había sospechado después de la pelea por Krum. Y esa lágrima, por ejemplo, era mucho más acorde con la explicación sentimental que con la puramente física. Aunque no descartara nada. Después de todo, podía estar leyéndolo todo al revés... otra vez.

Como cuando Krum.

Frotó la mejilla suavemente contra el jersey gris del chico, en una caricia que empezaba a encontrar dolorosamente tierna, y respiró suavemente sobre la tela, con un aliento cálido. Tenía que reunir fuerzas. Él tenía razón: tenía que hacerlo. No se perdonaría jamás si no le decía a Ron lo que sentía. Y tenía que hacerlo mejor, ya que él no había entendido aquél primer 'te quiero', que no había querido ser nada _amistoso_, por mucho que él lo malinterpretara.

Pero le costaba decidirse, le costaba coger fuerzas. Aún le quedaban dudas. ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo? ¿¿Y si estaba de nuevo malinterpretando los signos??

Lo había creído enamorado durante meses, esperando que se le declarara, y se había acabado por rendir a la evidencia cuando él no demostraba ninguna otra emoción. Y entonces también había creído estar segura. ¿Por qué no podía estarse equivocando ahora también?

Su esperanza había cobrado alas la mañana anterior, cuando había visto la mirada perdida de Ron y su expresión de desolación ante la confesión de sus sentimientos por un chico. Durante todo aquél día, aun distraídos por la llegada de Sirius, la chica se había convencido más de esa primera impresión de la pena de él, ante un Ron callado y taciturno. Que, además, no había podido casi dormir. ¿No era todo eso algo sospechoso? ¿No era casi como si... volviera a estar celoso?

Pero no cometía los mismos errores. Después de una maltrecha relación, tan vergonzosos y callados, por su reacción del invierno pasado ante Krum, ahora Ron se calmaba, se mantenía cerca, intentaba ayudar. Él mismo lo había dicho: estaba madurando.

Pero, por otra parte... era _Ron_. ¿Cómo era posible que, siendo como era, hubiera estado enamorado de ella durante casi un año, y se lo hubiera podido callar...?

No era suficiente, pensó con angustia. Ella no era suficiente para Ron, ella no era más que la empollona, la que sobraba, la que nadie querría jamás porque creerían que estaba demasiado ocupada entre los libros. Ron ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella, Ron ni siquiera la habría visto, seguro que lo de Krum era sólo porque era Krum y lo del día anterior era sólo porque, quizás, le había dado envidia que tanto Harry como ella hubieran encontrado alguien en quién fijarse, y él aún no. ¡Quizás había entendido toda la carga de ese 'te quiero', y lo había dejado pasar como amistoso, sólo para no hacerlo todo más incómodo! Y, con ese 'todo irá bien', igual los estaba calmando a los dos...

Por suerte, los ataques de pánico de Hermione no duraban demasiado, y nunca llegaba a desesperarse mucho antes de que triunfara la razón sobre el miedo. Ron igual no la quería, pero había muchos signos de que no era así, y, fuera como fuera, tendría que arriesgarse. No podían seguir así y, si no se querían, al menos serían sinceros, y no se callarían nada. Y tanto, ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Así que, mientras volvía a sopesar lo que le decía que Ron la correspondía, comenzó a buscar una manera de decirle lo que sentía para que lo entendiera, sin asomo de dudas. Ron era tan inocente, de una manera dulce y sencilla, que, probablemente, ni siquiera había considerado que ese 'te quiero' pudiera tener implicaciones. Tendría que ser más rotunda, más directa, más...

Porque lo quería. Lo quería mucho, y no quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería que la animara pensando que era otro quién le gustaba, no quería ver más lágrimas en su cuello. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y se preparó para impulsar su peso hacia arriba. Lo quería. Lo quería.

Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, para que no hubiera dudas. Primero, una pierna flexionada, cambiar su peso a la otra, separarse suavemente del abrazo al cuello del chico. Luego, determinación, una inspiración profunda, y...

No abrió los ojos en ningún momento, pero la posición del cuerpo de Ron, al que aún estaba abrazada, la guió sin demasiados problemas. Estiró la pierna que había flexionado y se apoyó en ella, lo que la puso al nivel del chico, y se inclinó adelante, hasta que chocó literalmente con él.

Y... Bueno, no fue un _gran_ beso.

No. Pero... ¡cómo se sentía! ¡¡Quemaba!! Le quemaban los labios, apretados contra los de Ron, las dos bocas cerradas, las manos de él rodeándola casi sin fuerzas, las de ella apretándolo fuerte, posesivamente. Le quemaba el pecho, le quemaba el estómago, todo era una calidez suave y envolvente, y la rotunda certeza de que se podría pasar toda la vida con Ron, tan juntos, tan unidos. _¡Lo quería!_

Pero, un momento... ¿_unidos_?

Algo fallaba, y tuvo unos instantes de pánico, con la angustia cortándole la respiración, antes de entender qué pasaba. Era un beso inexperto, era un beso ingenuo y suave, más un enfrentamiento frontal que un beso de verdad. Era como besarlo en la mejilla, pero en los labios. Era como si ella...

Ella. Ahí estaba todo: ella. Ella le estaba besando, pero Ron no hacía nada, Ron no respondía, ni para bien ni para mal. Ni siquiera se quejaba y, ahora se dio cuenta Hermione, lo estaba estrechando tan fuerte que el pobre chico era posible que no pudiera ni respirar. Azorada, abrió los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse la cara de Ron tan cerca de la suya que ni siquiera podía verle los dos ojos a la vez. Claro que, de hecho, tampoco lo necesitó para entender su expresión: puro pánico, ojos redondos, cejas alzadas, arrugas en la frente. Pánico. Y vergüenza, dentro de ella, una vergüenza acaparadora, que la hizo separarse por completo de él, sin ni siquiera tener que pensarlo, soltar el abrazo y cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra para volver a sentarse en el sofá. ¡Había besado a Ron! ¡Había besado a Ron! ¡Había besado a Ron! _¡¡¿Qué había hecho?!!_

Sacudida por el pavor, se escondió en el hombro de Ron, donde antes había estado refugiada, para ocultar su turbación. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Qué vergüenza, besar a Ron así y que él no respondiera, en absoluto, besarlo tanto, ir tan directa, dar tanto por supuesto, ¡¡¿no podía habérselo dicho, y ya?!! ¡¿O una carta?! Ninguna reacción, ninguna reacción. Ninguna...

- 'Mione - oyó que Ron la llamaba, en un murmullo.

- Ron - musitó ella, sin voz, apretándose contra su hombro mientras buscaba alguna manera de hacer que se la tragara la tierra. - ¡Perdona, perdona, perdona...! Yo... yo... no sé qué...

- 'Mione - la volvió a llamar él, interrumpiéndola. - Mírame...

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

- Ahora no... - suplicó. - Me siento muy... mal... Yo... pensaba que... que...

Ron la abrazó, rodeándola protectoramente.

- Cuando quieras - la tranquilizó, y le besó suavemente el pelo. - Pero... p-pero... me... me volverás a... besar... ¿verdad?

Hermione se incorporó y miró al chico, sin entenderlo. ¿Volverle a besar? ¡Pero si no había querido que lo hiciera la primera vez, no había demostrado querer que siguiese...!

- Te quiero - musitó él, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. - Te quiero mucho, Hermione.

Y, antes de poderse dar cuenta, Hermione veía otra vez la cara de Ron demasiado cerca como para enfocarla, y esta vez era él el que la buscaba, el que rozaba su nariz con la suya propia, incitándola, pidiendo permiso, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en los labios de la chica. El ardor volvió a su cuerpo, ahora acompañado de unas excitantes cosquillas en los labios, que el juego de Ron acrecentaba rápidamente.

- ¿Me volverás a besar...? - repitió el chico, muy flojito, fregando sus labios contra ella en cada oclusiva, tan suavemente que casi era una tortura. - Te quiero. Me... encantas. Pensaba que era otro y... _no lo esperaba_. No es que no lo quiera. Me ha sorprendido. Sólo eso.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos, y asintió rápidamente.

- Sí - dijo, sintiéndose débil de tan feliz. - S-si tú... también...

Pero él no la dejó acabar y, habiendo entendido lo que quería decir, la acercó a él para besarla, por primera vez, un beso de verdad, tímido y casi un ensayo, pero increíble. Casi como si fuera a hacerla estallar de felicidad.

- Te quiero - susurró ella, separándose de los labios de él sólo un instante. - Tú también me encantas. Nunca habrá ningún otro.

Porque ella había estado en lo cierto, pensó con alegría, mientras Ron respondía a su confesión con entusiasmo en un abrazo todavía más fuerte, lleno de besos de fuego por toda la cara. No se había equivocado respecto a lo que él sentía, y, en efecto, todo el rato había creído que la animaba a ir a otro; eso mismo había pensado el día anterior, cuando se lo había confesado, y eso mismo había pasado con Krum... Radiante, le devolvió los besos con aún más ímpetu. Todo había salido bien; Ron tenía razón, ¡todo había salido bien!

Estuvieron casi dos horas en el sofá, abrazados y hablando en susurros, mirándose a los ojos con idénticas expresiones de euforia incrédula, hasta que se hubieron confesado todo lo que escondían los meses anteriores. Ron le dijo que odiaba a Krum, que no dejaría nunca que se la volvieran a quitar delante de las narices, que lo había pasado fatal todo el verano, profundamente avergonzado por el pésimo control de sus sentimientos que había demostrado y temiendo, no sólo que lo odiara ella, sino que, además, Krum avanzara posiciones con ella, posiciones que él creía no poder alcanzar jamás. A lo que Hermione respondió que estar tan celoso de Krum era una de las cosas más bonitas que había hecho jamás (y Ron enrojeció furiosamente, mirándola con una ceja alzada), y le confesó que había esperado una cita durante todo el verano, y luego, en el colegio. Hasta que se dio por vencida, explicó con una mueca, porque era imposible que Ron hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo loco por ella sin decírselo; o sea, que pensó que no debía de sentir nada. El chico puso los ojos en blanco, horrorizado de su propio comportamiento, tan ridículo si se tenía en cuenta lo que ella ya sospechaba, y se quejó del tiempo perdido. Y, por fin, se pusieron a hablar del futuro: de las tardes juntos, de cómo se lo dirían a Harry (nada especial, porque probablemente se daría cuenta nada más entrar por la puerta y verlos tan cariñosos, pero les iba bien hablar sobre ello para prepararse psicológicamente), de cómo Ron iría siempre con ella a la biblioteca, a lo que la chica protestó rotundamente, quejándose de que se sintiera obligado a ir con ella y asegurando que podía seguir siendo él mismo, y haciendo lo mismo.

- Pero iré contigo, 'Mione - repitió Ron, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa determinada. - Quiero estar _siempre _contigo.

- Pero no hace falta que vayamos a la biblioteca - protestó ella de nuevo. - No quiero que te aburras, Ron...

- No me aburro - le aseguró él. - Además, tú harás de mí un buen chico. Estudiaré cada día, me prepararé muy bien para los exámenes... ¡¡Y, a final de curso, mamá te regalará un pastel enoooooorme para agradecerte mis buenas notas!!

Hermione le pegó suavemente y le echó en cara, entre risas, que se aprovechara de ella para mejorar sus notas, pero se sentía tan feliz de estar finalmente con Ron que la riña no le duró nada, y pronto estaba apoyada en él, abrazándolo, y seguían hablando de lo que vendría. Pasarían el verano en la Madriguera y en casa de Hermione, pero juntos, que, coincidieron, era muy doloroso estar separados, y...

Y Fred y George, apuntó la chica mentalmente en cuanto vio a los chicos del equipo cruzar el agujero del cuadro, se reirían de ellos sin piedad. Pero, como dijo Ron cuando ella se lo comentó, justo antes de besarla apasionadamente, ante las caras boquiabiertas de todos los miembros del equipo:

- ¡Que Aragog y sus hijitos invadan Hogwarts si me importa, 'Mione! Te quiero, ¡¡y punto!!

_Pues eso... Y punto. ¡Esto se acabó! Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Yo, por mi parte, ¡me lo he pasado genial!_


End file.
